Run away baby it ain't safe
by Beath13
Summary: Sara Jones knew Derek before his family died and now the two are drawn to each other love sparks fly but what will happen with an Alpha and a certain hunter out there running loose...
1. Chapter 1 REDO

**No one's POV**

Derek stops running through the woods when he picks up the scent again, his bare chest heaves up and down from the hours of chasing this other wolf. That just seems able to avoid him so well, Derek knows he needs to find the wolf before Scott does or he is going to try something on her. Derek knows what a young wolf is like round a female in heat they will do anything to claim her as their own but Derek knows the girl is fair game for both of them. He begins to run again knowing where she is going towards his house she's just making him run in circles for the fun of it. He laughs he likes a girl that can tease him.

Sara smiles as she enters the house his scent is so strong all over the whole house, it sends shivers down her spine as she breaths in his scent walking through the house. She knows he will be here soon and she can't wait for her black knight to finally get his claws in her. Sara laughs in echoes in the empty house getting excited at the idea of Derek seeing her after so long. It's been just over seven years and the last time he saw her she had braces, weighed a little too much and had scruffy boy hair but now at the age of seventeen she looks like a runway model no one would believe it was the same girl. She smiles as she walks into his bedroom, she remembers all the times she stayed over at his house with him in this very room watching him sleep because she couldn't believe someone so beautiful existed in the world. Sara flops face down on to the bed hugging the pillow into her chest breathing deep pretending it's Derek back when they were younger telling her it'll all turn out fine.

Derek walks up the stairs towards his room to find a girl lying asleep on his bed, a pair of high-heeled boots lie at the end of his bed along with a black leather jacket. He picks the jacket up bringing it to his nose he sniffs it just as he thought it's her the wolf that made him run round in circles for hours on end. And in high-heels no less. Derek kicks the bed roughly making the girl stir in her sleep, she moans rolling over onto her back stretching her arms above her head making her top ride up to show her bra. He smiles he can smell the hormones coming off her skin but when his eyes set on her face he is taken back. She is like an angel the complete opposite of him is she actually a wolf?

"Your still so mean," she says still half asleep as she sits up propping herself up on her elbows looking up at him with a pair of amazing crystal clear blue eyes; Derek stares at her eyes something in them reminds him of a girl he knew as a kid. He opens his mouth to respond when her phone starts to go off with a catchy pop song; she pulls her phone out her bra looking at the screen. Whatever it is it makes her grab her boots and jacket from him and run off out his house before he can talk to her. Derek chases after her grabbing hold of her arm as she pulls her jacket on trying to get away as fast as she can.

"Stop look you can't leave. There are other wolves out there that will smell you in heat," he stops looking at her as she brushes hair out his face smiling at him softly.

"Calm down wolf boy I'll be fine I can take care of myself," her voice is basically a whisper as her face gets closer and closer to his. She stops speaking her top lip lightly touching his, Derek groans wanting her right there on his porch. She laughs gently before giving him what he wants and kissing him lovingly and passionately, he tries to grab hold of her but she is gone before he can actually grab her.

"She is so mine," he says before kicking the front door shut his mind filled with her.

**Sara's POV**

I wave shyly at Stiles dad as he stands over me and Stiles both of us lying on our backs in the leaves and mud, man this is a new jumper I'm going to need to have it dry cleaned.

"What are you two doing out here?" he asks the two of us as we stand up brushing the leaves off our clothes. He waves his flash light over us look over us I know he expects to find three of us since me Scott and Stiles have been joined at the hip since we were little kids in elementary school with each other.

"So where is the other part of your little crime group?" he asks us.

"What Scott he's at home asleep," Stiles says as I pull leaves out of my hair, why the hell did I follow him out here I should have stayed at home in my bed instead of wanting to see what all the fuss was about.

"Right back to your car and Stiles when I get home were talking about something called invasion of privacy," he says to us grabbing Stiles by his jacket collar dragging him away, I laugh following close behind them. Stiles glares at me as I laugh at him and his dad, I think the two of them are cute even when he's abusing Stiles for all the stupid things he does. I stick my tongue out at him he's going to get in trouble while I go home to an empty house because my parents are away abroad with work. Well I say work when I mean by dad is out trying to help a pack with hunters that are hunting them down because one of their beta's attack a human. I slide into the back seat of Stiles car looking for my bag which I know I threw in here because I'm getting a lift off Stiles in the morning for school and I thought let's be prepared and throw my bag in here.

"What the hell are you doing?" Stiles ask as he starts the car up pulling away from the woods heading back towards my house.

"My school bag, which has a spare top in here in case of emergency like the fact that my jumper is covered in mud and leaves," I say to him as I begin to pull the soaking jumper over my head. I let out a scream when Stiles swerves the car as he acts a glimpse of me in the mirror.

"Sara not that I don't like you please don't strip in my car," he says to me trying to jokes as he tries to keep his eyes on the road not on my hot pink bra. I lean over the seat running my hands down his chest I hear Stiles gulp and his heart beat begin to speed up as I breath on his neck.

"You're not the one that gets to touch them Stiles," I say before kicking his seat hard with my foot leaving a big muddy footprint for him to clean later.

"Now get me home so I can get some sleep before I have to go to school," I say to him pulling my crop top on I wear for P.E at school which I have first thing tomorrow as I climb into the front seat beside him.

**Derek's POV**

I stand outside the large house no lights are on apart from one in the upstairs right window, the black net curtains blowing about in the wind as it sits open. So this is where the little tease lives, I jump up onto the ledge beside her window easily she is making it to easy for me to get up here. I put the my head through the window to find her fast asleep on her bed in an oversized top the shoulder sliding off to reveal soft white skin. I smile climbing into her room completely as she rolls over in her sleep her long hair still damp from the shower she took.

"Derek," she says my name in her sleep followed by a soft moan, I smirk someone is clearly having a dirty dream, not long till I make the dirty dream come true.

"You will be mine soon," I whisper kissing her neck gently not wanting to leave but knowing I have too.

**Stiles POV**

"That looked like it hurt," I turn my head and see Sara standing behind me in a pair of tight black jeans, a long sleeved black top that falls slightly off her shoulder to show her red bra strap. I can see her hair is curling from the shower she took after P.E; I can't get the image of her out my head from last night when she took her jumper off.

"Um yeah it would have," I say as she sits down beside me stretching her legs out on the bench leaning against me getting comfy to watch Scott have his ass whipped.

"Stiles I know your thinking about my bra," she says to me looking down at the ring she has on round her neck, I know the ring she wears it every day because some guy she really likes gave her during summer one year.

"What? You're the one that god damn stripped in my car," I say to her rather loudly because a few people including Lydia and Scott look at us, Sara hits me over the back of the head her cheeks turning red before she gets up and starts across the playing field towards the woods. I drop my head shit I am such an idiot at times when it comes to girls.

**Sara's POV**

I walk through the woods trying to calm myself after Stiles yelling out to basically everyone on and around the lacrosse field that I took my top off in his car last night. I lean my head against a tree clenching my fists trying not to change, my breathing starts to become heavy as my claws become to come out.

"No stop come on," I say trying to calm myself, breathing deeply I hold the ring round my neck tightly in my hand trying to control myself. I let out a howl as my anger at Stiles takes control; I fall to my knees digging my claws into the tree.

**Derek's POV**

I stop when I hear the howl, shit that's not good I drop my top running out the front door towards the source which isn't to far from the house. I stop when I see her kneeling on the ground digging her hands into her arms I can see her claws beginning to recede as she calms herself enough that she doesn't change fully.

"Are you stupid howling like that?" I ask as she picks herself up off the ground leaning against the tree breathing heavily, she glares at me through her thick light blonde hair. I stare at her, as she stands dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that show off her long toned legs and the long sleeved black top that plunges at the front to show the tops of her breasts I can see the red strap of her bra as she pulls the sleeves of her top down over her hands.

"Shut up not all of us are as good at this as you are," she says standing up fully her eyes flashing an amazing shade of bright violet as she squares up to me, I smirk she's trying to pick a fight with me.

"You really think you can fight me?" I say to her grabbing hold of her roughly and backing her up against a tree before she can even register that I have. She growls at me her fangs beginning to show as she gets angry at me for pinning her, I run my hand roughly up her thigh she stops growling as she looks at me as I continue up her side my hand going under her top.

"Derek," I smile her voice sending shivers down my spine as I continue up her body her top riding up to show her pale skin.

"Now that's not fair you know my name but I don't know yours," I say to her as I digs my claws into her slightly making her let out a soft moan.

"Sara my names Sara you idiot if you don't remember me," she says angrily before shoving me off her, I groan when my back hits a tree knocking the air out my chest. I look at her as she stands in front of me, Sara as in Sara Jones the only kid of my parents best friends, the girl I made fun of for several years because she was nothing like a werewolf. But she looks so good now and she's strong almost as strong as me.

"Remember now Derek?" she says coldly as her eyes flash that amazing purple colour again. I stand up brushing the leaves off my chest looking at her remembering the old her the kid I knew that always tried to chase me and catch me but could never do it.

"Yes I remember you Sara," I say to her stepping forward towards her.

"I have school," she says turning round picking up her duffle bag from the ground before heading back off in the direction of the school fields she came from. She stops crossing her arms over her chest turning to look at me her pale blue eyes piercing into mine as she glares at me.

"Also stop climbing into my room it's just fucking creepy," she says before turning away an walking back to school. I stare at her as her long hair swishes down her back, shit I just screwed that up I swear I thought she was my mate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Scott's POV**

'Sara!" I yell as I chase after her across the school parking lot as she tries to avoid Stiles and me after what happened on the lacrosse field when Stiles basically informed the whole school that she stripped in his car. And now every one thinks that the two of them had a one-night stand in the back of his car. Or the other one I like is that the two of the were sick of being virgins for so long they decided to get drunk and nail each other on the back of his jeep.

"No Scott I am not waiting I am going home!" she yells at me over her shoulder picking her pace up trying to get away from me. I sigh stopping watching Sara one of my best friends climbing into her car and speeding off, I wince when I hear her tires squeaking on the road as she drives off at full speed.

"She is going to hate me for so long either that or she is going to fill my locker with shaving foam again," Stiles says to me watching Sara's car drive off. I strain my ears to listen to her in her car as she drives off I wince when she turns her music on and heavy metal music begins to blast in my ears. God how the hell isn't she deaf from that volume of music, I stop listening when I see Allison standing with Lydia god she looks so hot I'm so happy she's going this party tonight. With me.

**Sara's POV**

I push my car into second gear as I push my foot down on the gas pushing my car to limit just wanting to drive trying to get everything that happened with Derek out my mind. Stiles is so dead I am going to put a rabid rat in his locker and let him see how he fucking likes it. Or maybe I can do what I did in middle school and fill his locker with shaving foam and I can add some sprinkles or maybe droppings from the cats at Scott's work. I slow my car down when I see where I've end up driving too on instinct because I used to drive here basically every night to see if he was home yet. I kill the car engine hitting my head off my steering wheel, why the fuck did I come here I want to get away from him. The jackass doesn't even remember me I'm just some faded memory of an ugly girl that got hot and now he wants to date me.

"I hate him," I say to myself leaning my head against the steering wheel closing my eyes and letting the memories of Derek and me as kids fill my mind. Every day I spent here with him and his sister, but mostly with Derek talking to him just talking about everything and anything we could. I lean my head back against my seat closing my eyes and mind off to the world letting myself fall asleep slowly slipping into the memories of Derek.

**Derek's POV**

"She's safe," I say as I walk towards Scott as he sits crouched on the ground, that idiot I told him he shouldn't have gone out on the full moon. If he had changed at that party he could have killed her or worse more than one person.

"From you," I say before I tackle him to the floor, I keep my eyes on him as we roll on the forest floor towards a slight dip in the ground. I put all my strength into keeping Scott pinned on the ground.

"Quiet," I say hearing the hunters getting close to us but there is something else coming towards us, I grab Scott from being pinned by the tree forcing him to run away from the hunter. This idiot is going to cause me so much trouble. But Sara is going to be a bigger issue if she stays bad at me, I sigh leaving Scott to get over himself and continue to pout if he wants beginning to walk back to what remains of my house. I stop when I see a car parked outside it the door and someone sitting on the porch of the house looking up at the sky. I smell her scent in the breeze she smells like lilies and pine trees just like she did when we were kids, she looks to beautiful as the moonlight shines down on her face her eyes violet in the light. I stand still and watch her as she sits there just watching the stars, her eyes searching looking for something but I don't know what. She makes me feel like a kid again when everything was perfect and my family was still here.

"Stop standing there Derek," she says pushing herself up off the porch looking at me a soft smile playing on her lips. I walk over to her holding my hands above my head smirking at her as she begins to walk over to me, I can't help but what her hips sway as she walks over to me. God I want to sink my claws into those hips and take her repeatedly here on the ground. I freeze when I feel her breath on my neck as she stands very close to me our bodies so close to touching, I hold back a groan when she runs a hand up my chest.

"Why are you teasing me after you got so mad at me earlier?" I ask her putting my arms round her waist, I feel her drop her hand and put her head against my chest.

"I don't know Derek I'm so confused. My wolf keeps pushing me towards you but the normal teenage girl part of me is pissed at you for not remembering me," she says to me lifting her head and looking at me with those beautiful pale eyes. I bring my hand up and cup her cheek with my hand she smiles closing her eyes leaning into my touch, god she is so beautiful.

"Sara look at me," I say to her, she opens her eyes looking at me I know she knows what I'm about to do. I lean down kissing her gently god her lips feel so much softer than I could ever imagine Sara kisses me back wrapping her arms round my neck pulling me closer to her. I don't know how long we stand there kissing; I dig my fingers into her side as I begin to get a little bit too excited for my liking. I pull away stepping back from her breathing heavily but the sight in front of me just makes me even more excited. Sara stands looking at me her cheeks flushed slightly, her top riding up at the bottom, her hair curling and messy from running my hands through it.

"Derek why did you stop?" she asks me as I stand running my hands through my hair beginning to calm down.

"Not tonight I can't do this tonight I'll hurt you," I say to her as she walks over to me laughing gently she wraps her arms round my body burying her face into my chest.

"You can never hurt me," she whispers into my chest as she holds onto me tightly.

**Sara's POV**

I bury my face into Derek's chest so he can't see my cheeks slowly turning bright red as I reply the kiss over and over in my head, god best kiss ever on this earth. I smile more when I feel Derek's arms wrap round my waist pulling me closer his head resting on top of mine, is this what my mum was talking about when she said when you find your mate you never want to leave their embrace? Must be I just feel so drawn to him in every way my wolf wants to pin him down on the ground and beg him to claim me as his and no one else's. To bite at my neck, dig his claws into me just to claim me. I want him to claim me so badly.

"You should go home and get some sleep," he says to me, I lift my head and look at him, his amazing green/brown eyes making me melt as they stare at me.

"Stay with me tonight?" I ask him not wanting him to leave me right now; I hope he catches on to what I'm talking about because I am so desperate for it to happen. Derek raises an eyebrow looking at me like I'm crazy, I can feel myself blushing as a smirk creeps over his face oh my god can he give me an answer before I die of embarrassment. I squeak when Derek shoves me against my car his hands pinning my hips to it as he kisses me roughly on the lips pushing himself into me. I moan against the kiss and the feeling of his hands dragging roughly up my sides I feel the tips of his claws digging into the skin of my waist.

"I'm staying the night and every night after this one," he whisper into my lips as I feel him push his growing erection into me showing me he is just as up for this as I am. I smile when I feel Derek slip my car keys out my pocket pushing me towards the passenger side of my car wanting to get to mine as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sara's POV**

I groan sitting up from under the nice warm duvet of my bed exposing my bare skin to the cold air of my room. I pick up my phone as it continues to play my ring tone repeatedly, I moan even more as the sunlight catches my eye. God did we really fool around till early morning; I look at phone screen and see its Stiles calling me most likely to see if know what happened to Scott last night.

"Stiles what is it?" I ask resting my head in my hand looking out at the tree surrounding my house.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asks me frantic as all ways, I smile when I hear the covers shift as a naked Derek moves about in his sleep. I turn my head ignoring Stiles looking at Derek his toned chest and muscular arms. Is it actually legal to be that hot? I smirk at my dirty thoughts of last night and most likely all the nights that will follow it.

"Nothing oh look at the time Stiles I don't care anymore bye," I say hanging up on him before he can say anything to me. To be honest I can't be bothered with his crazy theories tonight I'm too tried for his crazy theories. And I can guess I won't be in school till later because I don't want move from here but if my parents find out I skipped school to play hooky with Derek they will kill me. I slide myself out my bed slowly looking round for Derek's top wanting to put it on before he wakes up and takes it.

"Trying to run away?" I turn my head and look at Derek as he lies his hands behind his head as he looks over my naked body more. I can see his smirk appearing on his face as I push my hair away from my back with my hands letting him watch me as I walk away.

"No just trying to get ready for school because unlike you I still have to go to it," I say to him looking at him over my shoulder smiling as I watch him sit up the covers dropping from his amazing abs and arms, god he is so hot.

**Derek's POV**

I watch Sara as she begins to pull her clothes on over her amazing body that I can't get enough of. And it's finally mine to touch whenever I want to; her lips are mine to kiss whenever I want too. And after last night she is mine to take whenever I want her.

"Can I wear your jacket?" I lift my head to see Sara standing in a tight deep purple dress that shows of her long legs and the amazing curves of her waist and hips. God I want her back in this bed now but I know she has to go to school and since her dad is an alpha he could easily rip me in half. I stop when the image of my sister comes into my head; I lean against the headboard of Sara's bed. Laura is dead because of an alpha and here I am claiming the only daughter of the most powerful alpha I've ever met in my life.

"Derek hello," I lift my gaze to see a beautiful sight in front of me. Sara stands in her dress, a pair of black heels and my leather jacket on her long blonde hair curled and styled perfectly those amazing blue eyes looking at me with concern.

"Sorry got lost in my thoughts beautiful," I say moving closer to her and pulling her onto my lap, she laughs smiling at me wrapping her arms round my neck. I love her smile so much it makes me so happy to know she smiles for me, I need to get rid of this alpha before he finds her. I know Sara can more than defend herself but this guy is more powerful than any of us and I don't want her to be hurt.

"I have to go to school. You can stay here for a while and shower if you want but I don't know what you have planned with your free time today," she says sliding off my lap turning away heading out her open bedroom door. I smile as I watch her hips sway as she walks away, I am so having my way with her again tonight.

**Scott's POV**

I stand waiting for Stiles to come out from talking with his teacher so we can eat, when I hear a car pull up at the school blasting rock music that I know to well because every time I'm round at that person's house that's all we listen to. I turn my head and look at the doors at the end of the hallway burst to show Sara a smile on her face as everyone turns to look at her. I always knew Sara was hot but right now she looks so much hotter than she normally does, I don't even notice Stiles beside me until I hear his heart begin to pick up franticly like every other guy in the hallway looking at Sara. I sniff the air when I smell something that shouldn't be there Sara smiles as she walks over to us her smile growing with every passing second.

"I'll be on the field watching ladies," she says with a grin as she walks past us on her way to her locker and the office to hand in her late note.

"Scott when did Sara get that hot? I mean I know she's always been hot but now she's like off the scale and I feel like I've been hit by a bus and I-i have no clue what to say," Stiles says to me trying to stop staring at Sara as she walks off. I shake my head trying to get the sound of every guys heart beat out my head but more just keep adding to the sound as Sara walks past everyone on their way to classes.

**Sara's POV**

I sit down on the bleachers leaning back resting my arms on the seat behind me looking at Stiles and Scott as the queue up to try and score a goal against Jackson. I know Scott will be able to do it if he isn't too distracted by Allison's dad trying to shot him with an arrow last night. The girl is going to cause so much trouble for my dad, I'll need to phone him and tell him about this or he's going to come back to danger.

"Hey Jones looking good," I turn my head and see Jackson grinning at me as he stares at my legs. I scowl and flip my middle finger at him making him laugh before he walks off onto the pitch, I lean back more watching as Scott begins to run at Jackson. I jump when I feel my phone vibrating in Derek's jacket pocket, I groan when I see who's calling me I stand up walking towards my car I can't be bothered with my dad right now but I guess it's good means I can fill him in on everything.

"Hello daddy dearest long time no talk," I say smiling as I put my hand deep into Derek's jacket pockets enjoying the smell of him, it feels like he's right beside me. I hear my dad laugh at me over the phone I smile happy to hear him laugh after so long of not seeing him, my mum died when I was little in an attack to take my dad's place as alpha.

"Good to hear my daughter still has that sense of humour," he says still laughing a little.

"How are things in DC with the other part of the pack?" I ask walking round the back of the bleachers trying to find a spot no one will hear me discussing things with him.

"Perfect now your cousin attacked someone at his school but we put it down to him having anger problems but the hunters had moved before we could find out who they were," he says to me,

"I think I know where they went," I pause glancing at Alison as she stands with Lydia.

"A new girl and her family moved here a couple of days ago, her name is Argent her dad attacked Scott last night along with Derek Hale who's come back to town," I say to him smiling at the thought of Derek.

"Why did he attack Scott?" he asks me.

"An another alpha is running around town it attacked Scott and well Scott's now joined our little full moon club," I say nervous about my dads response to this.

"Are you telling me there are three beta's now in Beacon Hills? One of them being the boy you've had a crush on since you were six? And another being a boy I consider my son?" he asks me; I pull a face at his questions.

"Yes to all three of those questions," I say. I stop when I see Derek standing across the field from me. Why is he here? I turn my head to see Scott and Stiles running into the boy's locker room, oh that's why he's here. Scott really needs to stop playing this game it's just going to end in someone getting seriously injured like Jackson is right now as he rolls about on the pitch like a baby.

"Sara listen to me you need to keep an eye open if there is another alpha it will sense me at the house and come looking to see if there is competition," he says to me. I nod my head my eyes locked on Derek's I feel like I can't move as he begins to walk over to me, I hold onto my phone tighter trying to focus on my dads voice.

"Sara I have to go but I will be expecting a phone call every night to make me less worried," my dad says before hanging up on me just as Derek reaches me. I open my mouth to try and talk but I can't as he looks at me.

**Derek's POV**

I smirk as I watch Sara trying to talk but she just can't, I love that I can make someone so beautiful and powerful feel so vulnerable. I move in close to her as she stands her hands gripping the pole behind her for support, I run my hand through her hair grinning at her.

"This is very unoriginal," she says to me her voice wavering as she says it, I smile leaning down to her neck kissing it gently making her moan softly.

"I don't care about being original right now I care about kissing my beautiful girlfriend," I whisper into her neck putting my hands on the small of her back pulling her closer to me. Sara laughs softly running a hand through my hair before wrapping her arms round my neck I lift my head kissing her softly. Sara responds exactly how I want her too kissing me back her hands tugging at my hair pulling me closer wanting me more, I feel her run her hands up my chest tugging at my shirt wanting it off. I stop when I feel the presence of another wolf coming closer to us; I pull away and turn my head to see Scott charging towards us looking very angry.

"What the hell do you think your doing to her?" Scott growls at me as I move in front of Sara who holds my hand tightly.

"Nothing she doesn't want," I say stroking the back of Sara's hand with my thumb gently. Scott growls moving quickly his claws raised to scratch me but Sara moves faster getting in front of me grabbing hold of Scott's neck her claws digging into his skin as a warning.

"Scott don't you dare," she growls letting go of his neck her claws receding as Scott stares at her.

"You're a-a werewolf," he says stepping back shocked at his little discovery.

**Scott's POV**

I look at Sara as she stands with Derek, they were making out under the bleachers. Derek Hale was making out with my best friend! And my best friend I've known since I was six has just showed me that she's a werewolf. A werewolf.

"Yes I'm a werewolf Scott but I'm not like you I wasn't bitten I was born like this," she says to me checking her nails to see if her claws did any damage to her nail polish.

"So for the ten years I've known you, you never bothered to tell me this?" I ask her as Stiles runs over to us looking between Derek and me but more at Sara who has Derek's arm round her shoulder.

"Sara um why are you," he doesn't bother to continue with questions when Derek shoots him a glare.

"She's like me Stiles," I say to him Sara's eyes locked with mine. The bell goes off before any of us can say or do anything to make this situation less awkward. Stiles grabs my arm dragging me off away from Derek and Sara as they stand looking at us, I watch Sara as she turns her head and looks at Derek I can see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

**Sara's POV**

Scott just found out I'm a werewolf; he's going to hate me for so long now. I dab at my eyes with my dress sleeve trying not to cry at this, I turn away from Derek not letting him see me wipe my eyes.

"Sara don't cry," he says placing a hand on my cheek turning my face to him smiling at me.

"He's one of my best friend Derek I never told him and now he's going to hate me so much," I say to him trying to hold my sobs back but my shoulders start to shake. Derek leans down kissing my forehead gently his fingers tracing spirals into the skin of my neck; I smile at him resting my head on his shoulder not wanting to leave his side.

"Go back to class Sara," he says pushing my hair behind my ear. I nod my head zipping his jacket up I take a few steps away from him heading towards P.E to go burn off some steam. I squeak when Derek grabs hold of my hand turning me to him giving me a hard kiss on the lips making me melt under his touch.

"I'll see you back at yours tonight," he whispers to me. I open my eyes to see no one, I smile touching my lips he is so perfect. Guess I'll need to go talk to Scott later tonight about everything he's just seen, I drop my head as I walk to the locker room to change he is not going to be happy with me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sara's POV**

I walk down the hallway slowly not wanting to go English class knowing I have to sit next too Greenberg who is just going to sit and stare at my legs the whole period is not what I call enjoyable. I lift my head in time to see Stiles pull Scott away from his locker; I raise an eyebrow what are they listening into. I come up behind Stiles leaning in to them listening to Stiles dad talk too our principle.

"We want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30pm," I laugh that will be too easy to get out of, I laugh even more when Scott and Stiles jump realising I'm behind them.

"Sara stop that but this is unbelievable. My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is hanging out doing whatever he wants," Stiles says, I feel like someone punched me in the stomach at his comment about Derek but I hold my comment back wanting too talk Scott about everything that has happened.

"You can't exactly tell your dad the truth about Derek Stiles," Scott says his eyes trained on me as I grip hold of my duffle bag handle tightly my grip tightening by the second.

"I can do something," Stiles says with a very confident voice.

"Like what Stiles?" I ask him raising a sarcastic eyebrow at him.

"Like find the other half of the body Sara," he says looking at me with those adorable brown/green eyes. I smile at him putting my arm round his neck pulling him off to class with me wanting to talk to him, missing Stiles and his crazy theories.

"So you and Scott are part of the same little werewolf club?" he asks as we walk down the hallway. I smile stepping in front of him Stiles stops looking at me as I push my hair out my face making my eyes flash, he stumbles back slightly staring at me as I laugh at him.

"Yes Stiles me and Scott are part of the same club," I say smiling at him but I begin to worry when he doesn't say anything for a minute. Oh shit he's going to be bad like Scott for not telling him about this for ten years of knowing each other and not sharing the reason why I always beat them at races.

"This is so cool my two best friends are supernatural creatures," he says to me a massive grin spreading over his face. I laugh wrapping my arms round him hugging him tightly happy he's not bad at me.

"You're the best Stiles," I say trying not to cry as I rest my head on his shoulder, Stiles laughs a little putting his arm round me hugging me back his hand rubbing my back gently.

"I know Scott's bad right now but he'll cool down he always does don't worry okay," he says to me as I step back smiling at him wiping at my eyes gently.

**Scott's POV**

"So Lydia's introducing you to everyone?" I ask Allison, Lydia really does keep to her threats I swear that girl is pure evil when she wants to be. Allison smiles at me more.

"She's being so unbelievably nice to me," she says to me smiling, I can feel my anger building slightly and her smile isn't making it any better when it normally does.

"I wonder why," I say trying to think of a reason why everything is happening? Why does my whole life seem to be turning upside down right in front of my eyes. I look down at her arms and see the blazer she wore to the party that I left her at because of the full moon. The same night her dad attacked me in the woods.

"Where did you get that?" I ask her beginning to get concerned about this.

"My jacket. I got it in my locker. I think Lydia brought it back from the party, she knows my combination," I cut her off before she can say anything more.

"Did she say she brought it back? Or did somebody give her the jacket?" I ask my tone sounding a bit pissed off which am I getting.

"Like who?" Allison asks me sounding just as annoyed as me.

"Like Derek," I say to her raising my eyebrows.

"Your friend?" she says to me.

"He's not my friend," I say quickly wanting her to know that Derek is by no means my friend.

"How much did you talk to him when he drove you home?" I ask, she pauses for a second.

"Um not that much," she says her smile slowly fading as the conversation continues.

"What did you say?" I ask her again, Allsion looks at me with a raised eyebrow I can see the concern in her face at all my questions that I'm bombarding her with.

"I got to get to class," she says pointing behind her turning as quickly as she can I try to call her name out but she just yells over her shoulder something that is mumbled as my anger starts to build at Derek. He's ruining everything, with Allison, my life and my friendship with Sara. Everything was great till he got here and ruined every single part of my life with this whole werewolf thing.

**Derek's POV**

I smile at Sara as she sits on the floor next to the old couch in the house reading the textbook in her lap taking notes on things for class. I sit watching her unable to believe that she's my girlfriend, she pushes her hair behind her ear turning her head slightly laughing when she sees me watching her.

"What?" she asks laughing. I sit up as she rolls her shoulders groaning as they crack, I put my legs on either side of her rubbing her shoulders gently.

"That feels so good," she says to me closing her eyes relaxing under my touch. I smile wrapping my arm round her waist pulling her up onto my lap, she smiles as I begin to slide the shoulders of her dress down massaging her shoulders Sara let's out a soft moan moving closer into me. I lean in about to start kissing her neck when I hear the sound of a bike crashing up the path towards the house, fuck this idiot picks the worst times to show up. Sara slides off my lap hearing Scott as well, she stands in front of me pulling the shoulders of her dress back up fixing the skirt.

"Derek! Derek!" we both look at each other when Scott starts yelling. I grab hold of Sara's waist pulling her along with me she wraps her arms round my neck kissing me.

**Scott's POV**

I look round Derek's house trying to see if the jackass is here, I spot the large mound of freshly dug dirt behind the house the smell of blood is so strong in makes me gag a little. I turn my head back to the house to see Derek standing there I jump shit this guy is so creepy why the hell is Sara interested in him?

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!" I yell at him clenching my fists getting pissed off at him. Derek begins to walk over to me his normal sour face on; this is the guy who Sara was making out with? Why he is a jackass.

"Yeah? Well what if she does?" he asks jumping off his porch towards me, I move on my feet slightly ready for if he attacks me.

"You think your little buddy Stiles can google werewolves and now you've got all the answers is that it?" he says stepping closer to me, I try to think what to say but nothing comes into my head.

"You don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. Your out on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone," he says to me stepping closer to me. I watch him as he grabs hold of my lacrosse stick he looks at it more at the net that I finished fixing last night for the game.

"Your mum, all your friends and when they see you," he says holding the stick out to me; I slap it away keeping my eyes on him. I watch him as he rips his claws through the net of my stick he lifts it up looking at me twirling the stick round in his hands.

"It all falls apart," he says slowly looking at me, he tosses my stick up into the air. I catch it in my hand looking at the three rips he made in my net when I lift my head he's gone; damn that guy is so creepy probably crawled back into the dark cave he's been living in.

**Stile's POV**

"Good luck I guess," I say to Scott as he heads towards the morgue to go sniff the other half of the corpse to check with his new dog powers if it's the same smell as the other body buried behind Derek's house. I walk towards the reception desk turning my head to see the beautiful sight that is Lydia sitting waiting most likely for Jackson to come out from a check up of his shoulder.

"Oh my god," I say running my hand over my face trying to build the confidence up to go talk to her.

"Hey Lydia. You probably don't remember me um I sit behind you in biology," I say watching as she pulls a blank expression, god even then she still looks hot.

"Eh anyway I always thought we had a kind of connection. You know an unspoken one of course," I say playing with my shirt trying to keep talking to her without acting like an idiot as she starts to smile at me.

"Maybe you know it would be kind of cool if like um hang out and got to know each other?" I say to her hoping I get a yes.

"Hold on give me a second," she says pushing her hair away to show a pair of sound blocking headphones.

"Yeah I didn't get any of what you just said is it worth repeating?" she asks I laugh nervously, I just said all of that for nothing wow Stiles buddy nothing seems to go right for you most days.

"I'm going to sit down, you don't care," I say nervously as I climb backwards into the seat behind me.

I watch Lydia and Jackson kiss each other wishing it was me kissing her. I narrow my eyes at Jackson as he pulls a look at her that jackass doesn't deserve her at all. I jump when someone pulls the booklet out my hand.

"Holy god," I say to Scott beginning to stand up.

"It was the same," he says a look of horror on his face.

"You sure?" I ask him looking at him really hoping.

"Yes I'm sure," he says I sigh wiping my hand over my face.

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property," I say looking at him.

"Which means we have proof he killed the girl," Scott say I can hear the hope in his voice. I lick my lips trying not to smile with this new hope.

"I say we use it," I say to him turning and walking away towards the door out the hospital.

"How?" Scott asks me.

"Tell me something first are you doing this to stop Derek or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't?" I ask Scott.

"There were bite marks on the legs Stiles. Bite marks," Scott says trying to dodge my questions. I shake my head getting kind of anxious with this wanting to do this to kind of prove a point to Sara that this guy is not the kind of guy she should be making out with behind the bleachers.

"Okay then we're going to need some shovels," I say pursing my lips at Scott before putting my hand on his shoulder leading him out the hospital.

**Sara's POV**

I shove my hands deeper into my coat pockets trudging through the woods after getting a text from Stiles telling me I had to come see what they found out about Derek. I sigh dropping my head those idiots are so stupid Derek is the best boyfriend I could ever ask for and no my two idiot best friends think they have found a reason for me to dump the boy I let claim me. I stop when I hear people screaming just ahead of me I pull my hands out my pockets beginning to run through the woods towards Derek's house.

"Scott! Stiles!" I yell running round the back of the house, I don't notice the hole they've dug in the ground. I scream as I fall face first into the dirt of the hole, I pull myself up spitting dirt onto the ground.

"Sara don't turn your head," Stiles says to me as I begin to stand up out the hole I shake my head trying to get the dirt out my hair which I know isn't going to happen without a really long shower.

"Why?" I ask turning my head slightly to see the dead wolf looking at me, I scream backing up against the side of the hole trying to get as far away from it as I can from the dead thing.

"Stiles I hate you! I hate you so much! Get me out! Out now!" I scream at them trying to scramble out the hole as fast as I can. Scott leans forward being the hero and pulling me out the hole I push myself towards Stiles glaring at him he grins trying to make me less angry. I don't have the energy to punch him or make a snide insult at him.

"Help me cover this thing up," Stiles says picking up his shovel ready to cover the wolf back up, he pauses I look where he's looking at to see the plant he's staring at.

"What's wrong?" Scott asks clearly wanting to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Do you see that flower," Stiles says pointing at the plant just across from the grave.

"What about it?" I ask him standing up leaning against the wall of the house, trying to shake the image of the dead wolf out my head. He looks at me with a sarcastic look like I should know what kind of plant it is for some reason; I give him the same look back.

"I think it's wolfs bane," he says getting up slightly.

"And what's that?" Scott asks with an even more sarcastic look on his face.

"Haven't you ever seen The Wolf Man?" Stiles asks looking at the two of us, he doesn't glance at me for long because we both know I'll have seen it because of my horror movie obsession. Scott shakes his head mumbling a quick no at him.

"Lon Chaney Jr? Claude Rains" Stiles says getting more ticked off at Scott as he continues talking.

"The original classic werewolf movie," he says, I roll my eyes this isn't helping him with explaining to Scott about wolfs bane.

"No, what?" Scott asks again wanting him to hurry up and show him what's going on with the plant in the ground. Stiles shakes his head sighing at Scott's lack of knowledge of being a werewolf and the one plant all werewolves don't like.

"You are so unprepared for this," Stiles says standing up and walking quickly over to the plant he avoids looking back into the hole all of us do. I am going to have nightmares for a month thanks to them. I watch as Stiles pulls the plant out at the root, I watch him walk round in a spiral pulling the roots of the wolfs bane up gathering it in his hand. I walk over to Scott's side looking down into the hole to see a sight that makes me gag.

"Stiles," Scott's voice is quiet as we both stand looking at the sight in front of us. I cover my mouth tears beginning to pool up in my eyes as I look at the dead body of Laura Hale one of my best friends Stiles comes back over to us quickly to look in the hole.

"Oh," he says stepping back still holding the wolfs bane in his hands, the smell from the flower makes me feel even more sick. Scott takes hold of my head putting it on his shoulder as I start to sob silently, Laura's dead she's dead and Derek never told me. I shake my head covering my ears with my hands trying to block everything out.

**Derek's POV**

I sit on the bottom step of the staircase looking at the front door I can hear the sheriff's car coming closer to the house but I can also hear the heavy breathing of someone running towards the house.

"Derek!" I stand up when I hear Sara's voice coming closer to the house, she bursts into the house in ripped grey jeans, a long sleeved red top her hair pulled into a messy ponytail. She's clearly only just awake and ran here as soon as she got ready, I stand up and pull her into a hug letting her cry into my shoulder.

"I told them not to call the sheriff but they did I tried to stop them," she says crying into my shoulder clinging onto me like a child. I put my hand under her chin lifting her head to look at me, she wipes at her eyes trying to keep a straight face while looking at me. I lean down kissing her gently hearing the cars pulling up outside the house, she puts her hands on the sides of my face kissing me back not wanting to end the kiss.

"I'll be out soon Sara," I whisper against her lips, she smiles pushing hair behind her ear I pull the perfect curl back out from behind her ear wrapping it round my finger.

"I like your curly hair," I say kissing her just as the front door flies open and the sheriff department walk in.

"Hands off her Hale! Your under arrest!" the sheriff yells at me grabbing hold of Sara from me. I look at Sara as she struggles against him trying to get back to me but the sheriff keeps a good grip round her waist leading her out the house in front of me.

**Sara's POV**

I look at Stiles dad as he pulls me away from Derek, I cover my eyes crying more I don't want him to found guilty of murder he would end up in jail and I could never see him again.

"I love you," I whisper under my breath, I wipe at my eyes looking at Derek to see him staring at me with a slight look of disbelief of his face. I laugh at his face Stiles dad looks at me confused by me laughing at this pretty serious event.

"Sara go home Scott Stiles will give you a rid home," he says to me letting go of me, I nod my head running over to Scott who looks at me also confused at me laughing. We watch as the put Derek in the back seat of the sheriff car, I turn my head and see Stiles trying to be as cool as Stiles can be walking over to the car. He looks at us as he stands beside it, Scott shakes his head at him, I look between my two best friends deciding who too follow. I shrug already in enough trouble may as well get in a little bit more, I walk over to Stiles smiling at him as I go round the other side of the car.

**Stile's POV**

I climb into the front seat of the cop car Sara coming in the other side, she is such an idiot for thinking this guy is any good for her.

"Okay just so you know I'm not afraid of you," I say to Derek as he sits in the back looking at the floor. I fumble with my words a little when he lifts his gaze and glares at me like I'm a baby deer he's about to rip the head off.

"Okay maybe I am. Doesn't matter. I just want to know something," I pause licking my lips moving in closer well as close as I can get with a bit of metal in the way.

"The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind wasn't she? I mean she can turn herself into an actual wolf and I know Scott and little buttercup over here can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" I ask him as he continues to glare at me, just me he doesn't even bother to look at Sara who stares at him like a lost puppy.

'Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem," he finally says to me, I sit back not sure what to think of his comment.

"When he shifts on the field, what do you think they're going to do huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you two can," he says finally looking at Sara who if she had a tail would be wagging it like crazy because he just gave her some attention. He leans forward looking me straight in the eye; man this guys is creepy.

"And trust me you want to," he says looking me up and down as I sit staring at him I open my mouth to talk when some opens the door pulling me out the car.

"Hey! Ow!" I yell as my dad drags me out the car pulling me out to the side, I look round and see Sara standing beside Scott waving at me grinning at the fact that she didn't get caught by my dad.

"There, stand," he says to me, I sigh knowing what's coming next.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asks.

"I'm just trying to help," I say to him.

"Uh-huh. Okay, well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this?" he asks making hand gestures at me like he always does.

"We were looking for Scott's inhaler," I say.

"Which he dropped when?" he asks.

"The other night," I say shrugging my shoulders at him.

"The other night when you and Sara were out here looking for the first half of the body," he says.

"Yes," I say glancing at Sara and Scott who both stand in an awkward silence.

"The night you told me it was just you and Sara and Scott was at home asleep," he says his tone getting sarcastic and annoyed.

'Yes," I say straight out before realising my mistake.

"No. Oh crap," I say dropping my head.

"So you lied to me?" he asks knowing what the answer will be.

**Sara's POV**

I look from the back of the sheriff car to Stiles and his dad wondering if I can do what I want to do before he comes back over. I can see Derek looking at me as I stand leaning against the jeep, I look at him our gaze meeting both of us knowing what I want to do. I walk quickly over to the car opening the back door just enough for me to slip inside and onto Derek's lap.

"Hi," I say smiling at him as I slide closer to him our chests touching lightly.

"Did you mean that?" he asks me.

"Yeah I did I thought I would say it at a better time but I guess with you that isn't going to happen," I say smiling at him as he beings to smile as well.

"Any time is the perfect time to say it to me," he says sitting up more so I slide further down his lap. I rest my forehead against his smiling at him.

"I love you too Sara," he whispers in my ear his breath tickling my neck; I feel a shiver run down my spine when he kisses my neck gently. I squeak when someone opens the door and pulls me out the car shoving Derek back against the seat.

"Sara what do you think your doing this isn't someone you want as a boyfriend," I look at Stiles dad as he leads me over to Stiles and Scott who stand by the jeep watching Derek behind me, who I hear let out a low growl not liking how he's handling me.

"Don't be bad I'll come by the sheriff office tonight and slip in to see you," I say under my breath quietly looking at him over my shoulder.

"You three go home and Sara you are going to stay with us until your dad gets back," he says to me running a hand over his face as I glance over at Stiles who stares at me both of us thinking the same thing. Me and Stiles living together will not be a good thing.

"I'll walk home then and pack a bag," I say turning away and walking past the police car looking at Derek as he sits in the back of the car, I wink at him making him smirk I smile walking down the hill away from the house towards mine to pack a bag.

**No one's POV**

"Hello food delivery," Sheriff Stilinski lifts his head to see Sara standing a plastic bag with food in it, she smiles at him walking over to him as he sits at his desk.

"Sara I'm sorry about being like that at the Hale house," he says as she puts the food on his desk, she sits down on a chair in front of him smiling softly. Sheriff Stilinski looks at Sara she has changed so much since he first met her as a little kid she has turned into a very clever pretty girl who he knows will achieve a lot in her life, he smiles at her softly she has become a daughter to him over the years she's been friends with Stiles.

"It's okay I understand what you mean Mr Stilinski. Derek Hale probably isn't my best idea for a boyfriend," she says to him smiling.

"I take it you have more food in there for the rest of us?" he asks as he opens the container to find a healthy pasta, he raises an eyebrow at her.

"Stiles told me don't think cause I'm staying with you again that I'll be making steak every night," she says standing up heading towards the cells to go give food to the rest of the cops.

Derek lies half asleep on his jail bed his hands behind his head as he thinks about what to do about Scott and the alpha, he knows Stiles probably won't be able to stop Scott playing in the game but Sara might. He opens one eye when he hears the door to his cell opening a little he smiles when he sees Sara sliding in a bag in her hand. He moves quickly making her drop the bag as he pins her hands above her head kissing her hard on the lips. He runs his hand up her thigh pulling her closer to him as he kisses her hard, Sara moans against the kiss softly kissing him back just as hard she bites at his lower lip lightly begging for him to let her in. Derek let's her in, they fight for dominance Derek wins pushing her against the door more pressing his body into hers.

"Say it again," he says roughly his lips still touching hers.

"I love you," she says breathing heavily, Derek smiles kissing her one last time before pushing her out the cell. Sara looks at him as she pulls her top back into place her cheeks flushed from the kiss, he grins at her before lying back down on the bed closing his eyes enjoying that quick make out session.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sara's POV**

"Sara!" I turn my head to see Allison waving at me, I wave back turning my head to look back at Scott as he gets ready to go out and play for the first time instead of sitting on the bench with Stiles.

"Save me a seat!" I yell at Allison as I walk over to Stiles to go talk to him. I slap him over the head he slaps my hand away thinking I'm his dad but when he sees me.

"Sara hi I um," he starts but I grab him by the collar of his lacrosse shirt pulling him off the bench so he's eyelevel with me.

"You idiot if he plays everyone will know, do you not see Allison has her dad with her and if he shifts you are going to lose two best friends in one night," I say harshly to him. Stiles nods his head quickly looking at me with wide scared eyes at how violent I'm being, I sigh letting go of him feeling bad for being mean to him.

"Sorry Stiles I'm just tried of all this," I say pushing my hair out my face, trying not to cry at the thought of Laura dead buried in that hole behind the house like someone's dead pet. I pat Stiles on the shoulder before I go to sit next to a hunter who may notice Scott being trying not to shift or even sense something up about me because when I'm tried my eyes tend to flash which is a pretty big give away.

"Thanks for saving me the seat Allison," I say sitting down beside her leaning my head in my hands as I watch Lydia talk to Scott I'm to tried listen in on them.

"Oh dad this is Sara she's in my English class," Allison says leaning back so her dad can shake my hand; I smile at her dad so this is the hunter that shot Scott and tried to shot Derek.

"Allison told me your best friends with Scott and that you're a very good at self defence," he says smiling at the last bit, oh don't think your signing me up for your little hunting party pal.

"She did, did she," I say looking at Allison with raised eyebrows not sure how she knows exactly, she smiles at me but I can see she didn't want her dad to bring that up.

"Scott showed me a video of you in a street fight from last summer when you were in DC," she says smiling more at the mention of Scott. Wow now that street fight was with another werewolf who picked a fight with me and well we thought we would handle things the old fashion way. Oh man I miss that the excitement of a fight especially one with a male werewolf, maybe Derek would be up for a fight with me.

"A street fight? How on earth did you get into that?" Allison's dad asks me.

"Oh my cousin got into a bit of a fight with a guy and well I kind of settled the argument," I say not mentioning the fact that I dislocated his jaw, broke two of his ribs and fractured his arm in less than ten minutes. He doesn't get time to ask his next question as the players take the field for the game. I let out a yell and clap along with everyone else in the bleachers but in reality I am scared to death that Scott is going to shift in the middle of this and the only thing that's going to keep me safe is my fighting but even then an arrow will stop that. After about ten minutes I'm bored of this I know what's going to happen we'll win and Scott is going to shift because he is an idiot and it feels weird to sit next to the guy who's out to kill me. Only bonus about the game is the punching bags will be free and I can loosen my muscles off, Stiles looks at me as I pick my duffle up from behind him.

"Doing what you normal do when you can't be assed with school spirit?" he asks me I smile at him he knows me to well.

"Yeah if he shifts yell on me okay I'll hear you," I say as I begin to walk away towards the girl's locker room to change into my work out clothes.

"Not if your blasting that music you won't!" Stiles yells at me, I look over my shoulder at him I know he's right I laugh at him sticking my tongue out knowing tonight I'll be staying at his so I can annoy him all night.

**No One's POV**

Sara stands in front of the bag finishing wrapping the white gauze round her hands, her eyes not even on her hands she has become so used to wrapping them it is second nature. She closes her eyes remembering what her dad used to say to her about punching fast and hard keep the blows even spaced never let your guard down, she smirks bring her hands up to her face getting her stance right. Sara throws a punch at the bag remembering the street fights in DC during summer and how much fun it was, she begins to move faster circling the bag moving like it's a real fight. She focuses on the sound of her heartbeat as she punches and kicks fast and strong, she smiles when she begins to feel her muscle cramp and begin to hurt.

"Sara!" she stops when she hears Stiles yelling on her, she runs out the room quickly towards the boy's locker room she reaches it at the same time as Stiles they look at each other.

"Let me guess he started to shift," she says as they walk quickly into the locker room to find and control their rabid best friend from ripping someone's throat out.

**Stiles POV**

I turn on my heel when I see Allison and Scott making out, I look at Sara who has her head looking at the ceiling so she doesn't have to see her best friend making out. Me on the other hand stares at them through the metal of the cubby, why the hell does he get all the girls? Every freaking time he's the one that all the girls fall for and me I end up stuck with grumpy pants as my partner to dances.

"Hey Stiles Sara," Allison says as she walks away from Scott a massive smile on her face clearly she enjoyed her make out session just as much as he did.

"Yeah, hey," I say to her not looking her in the eye unable to after that little display of affection with my best friend. I walk over to Scott both me and Sara looking at him as a massive grin spreads over his face rather pleased with himself.

"I kissed her," he says laughing a little.

"Yeah we saw," Sara, says from behind me as we both watch our best friend smile like a goof ball at the fact that he just made out with his dream girl.

"She kissed me," he says, I try not to roll my eyes at him.

"We saw that too," I say as Sara begins to unwrap the gauze round her hands. Scott continues to smile licking his lips not able to put a sentence together in his moment of joy.

"It was pretty good, huh?" I say to him, he sighs still smiling I hear Sara laugh as she leans against a cubby continuing to unwrap her hands not putting in as many snide sarcastic comments as she normally would.

"I don't know how, but I controlled it Stiles I pulled it back," Scott says stammering slightly like a proud little puppy who just learned to pee outside.

"Maybe I can do this maybe it's not that bad," he says still smiling.

"Yeah. We'll talk later then," I say hitting him on the shoulder wanting to let him have his moment of happiness before I kill it with the news my dad just gave me and the reason I'm to make sure I get Sara back to mine. Scott grabs hold of my lacrosse jersey pulling me back his smile fading and a look of concern over his face.

"What?" he asks me, I sigh not wanting to tell him and Sara but knowing I have to now.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found," I say looking between Sara and Scott who both stare at me wanting to know more.

"And?" Sara asks hating when I pause leaving them hanging on information.

"Well. I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek is human not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail," I look at Sara as I say the last part I can see her face light up like a ton of Christmas lights at the fact that her creepy boyfriend has been let out of jail.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asks, I raise an eyebrow does he really think I would joke about this stuff yes I will crack a few dog jokes but not at the fact that Sara's crazy psycho boyfriend is running off his leash again.

"Nope and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale," I say.

"Hale?" Scott says in complete shock.

"Derek's sister," I say shaking my head slightly sick of this guy doing creepy stuff and worried Sara may end up the same way as Laura Hale did.

**Derek's POV**

I stand watching the Jackson kid picks up Scott's lacrosse glove, I know what he's going to find because that idiot shifted ripping his glove leaving evidence for the hunters if they find it. I watch as he turns to look at me sensing I'm watching him I turn away knowing I can't do anything else to help Scott tonight.

"Aw come Stiles I'm hungry," I lift my head and see Sara walking with Stiles towards his jeep, god she looks so good.

"No we are not getting take out," Stiles says making Sara groan dropping her head I spot the red spots beginning to fade on her hands and the gauze hanging out her bag. I raise an eyebrow I never knew she boxed or could even fight properly, I guess her dad made her learn for when she's the alpha of their pack. I smile leaving her to have a normal night with her friends, means I get a work out in before I see her next.

**Stile's POV**

I stand at the end of my bed looking at Sara as she lies on it reading one of the werewolf book I got for when I first had the idea that Scott was a werewolf. Why did my dad have to say she has to stay with us? Why not Scott his mum would love another girl in the house but no she's living with me. Hogging the bathroom, wearing my shirts, stealing my food. Only bonus about her staying is she makes dinner and god her food is so good.

"Excuse me you have your own room in this house," I say crossing my arms looking at her as she continues to read ignoring me, I lean forward yanking the book out her hands.

"Hey!" she yells glaring at me puffing her cheeks out like she always does when she mad at me for something, this something being me telling her to move her ass to her own bed.

"Come on go to your own room Sara I want to sleep and not talk half the night," I say to her as she sits up off my bed beginning to walk out my room, I smile flopping down on my bed hello bed the only friend I have that won't turn into a crazy wolf on me. I hear Sara laugh at me then the sound of her bare feet walking over to me quickly, I freeze when I feel her kiss my head gently.

"Sleep well Stiles you're a great friend," she says to me, I turn my head and look at Sara the only girl that's been there my whole life after my mum died she held my hand through it. She beat up bullies for me, cheered me on every lacrosse game even though I was on the bench, well apart from the ones she didn't leave. I look at her as she stands in my doorway smiling at me; I smile back at her as she turns my light off. She is way too good for Derek she's deserves someone so much better than him.

I yawn again as I walk into my kitchen to find Sara sitting on the counter already dressed in skinny grey jeans with rips, a long sleeved red top, a studded black waist coat and the pair of grey boots hitting her feet off the cabinet as she chews on an apple.

"Stiles hurry up I've been ready for an hour," she moans at me, I flap my hand at her it's to early for her to be moaning at me I need food first before she starts bugging me.

"I made you breakfast," she says pointing to the table to show a plate of eggs bacon and toast sitting for me as my dad sits eating his plate reading flies to do with the Laura Hale case I'm guessing. I watch Sara as she continues to eat her apple watching me as I sit down slowly; she smiles taking another bite of her apple her canines showing, okay her and Derek are just as creepy as each other.

"You put rat droppings in this did you?" I ask her knowing her revenge will be coming soon to a cinema near me. I watch her hop off the counter continuing to eat her apple the same smile on her face when she watched me open my locker and get a face full of foam. I stop looking at my food dear god she has done something to my food or my jeep or my locker or some other thing I own. I could go to sleep and there could be a racoon in my bed or I open my locker and a rabid rat attacks my face.

"She hasn't done anything Stiles I watched her cook it," my dad says as he stands up closing his files and tucking them under his arm as Sara's head appears round the door frame looking at me.

"Stiles move I would like to be on school on time today," she says smiling at me, I am going to get bitten by something today I just know it.

**Scott's POV**

I laugh when Sara jumps on my back wrapping her arms round my neck as I hold her up; she rests her head on top of mine quite happy where she is.

"Now go my steed! I have an English paper to hand in!" she yells pointing a head of us hitting her heels of my legs wanting me to go faster. I laugh staying at the same pace making her moan and slump her head on my head, Sara always does this ever since we were kids she would jump on my back and yell orders at me.

"So you killed her in this dream?" Stiles ask me after I've explained it to them.

"I don't know I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before," I say as I walk through the hallway with Sara still on my back like a monkey clinging to a tree.

"Really? I have," Stiles, says, I hear Sara make an eww noises as she pretends to gag.

"Usually ends a little differently," Stiles says I pretend to choke now as Sara climbs further up my back looking at Stiles like he's turned into some sort of creepy monster.

"A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real," I stop when Sara finishes my sentence.

"And B neither of us want that much detail about you in bed again. Ever," she says as other students look at the three of us mostly at Sara as she is quite happily on my back, she smiles at most of them not even slightly embarrassed.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here," I interrupted Stiles before he can continue.

"No I know you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm going to lose control and rip her throat out," I say as we walk towards the other exit out the school.

"No, of course not," Stiles says, I look at him with raises eyebrows I know him to well that is exactly what he was thinking I would do when I was out with her.

"Yeah, that's totally it," he says not looking at all ashamed of himself for thinking that.

"Hey come on it's going to be fine, all right," Stiles says.

"You know Scott personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly for a newbie," Sara says from my back patting my head like I'm a pet.

"Yeah and you know it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for beginners class you can take," Stiles says, I stop that's a good point but there is another person that can help apart from Sara on my back.

"Yeah, not a class but a maybe a teacher," I say as Stiles turns his head to look at me like I'm crazy.

"Who Derek? Or the sugar plum fairy on your back?" he asks, I watch as Sara slaps him over the back of the head making a face at him Stiles just makes one back turning his attention back to me.

"You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail," he says, damn he makes a good point out of the three of us Derek wants to rip two of other heads off.

"Yeah I know but chasing her dragging her to the back of the bus it felt so real," I say getting more concerned about everything.

"How real?" Stiles asks me.

"Like it actually happened," I say to him as we push open the doors Sara finally jumps off my back handing my bag swinging hers back over her shoulder.

"Dear lord," she says as all three of us stare at the same thing our mouths hanging open, as we look at the wrecked school bus the door hanging off at an angle.

"I think it did," Stiles says to me, I look between him and Sara who both just continue to stare at the bus I look back oh god this is so messed up.

**Sara's POV**

I run after Scott and Stiles as they walk quickly down the hallway looking for Allison as Scott becomes a little to worried.

"She's probably fine Scott," I say walking quickly to keep up with them.

"She's not answering my texts Sara," he says lifting his head and looking at me.

"It could just be a coincidence, all right," Stiles says as Scott spins round in a circle looking at every dark haired girl trying to find Allison quickly.

"A seriously amazing coincidence," Stiles says glancing at me quickly, I pull the corners of my mouth down at him making my teeth come out more. He jumps back slightly I laugh Stiles thinks I'll bite him not in a million years.

"Just help me find her you guys okay," Scott says I can hear the worry in his voice aww he's like a lost puppy in the park trying to find his owner. Scott keeps turning in circles looking at every girl with brown hair looking for Allison's face desperately.

"Do you see her?" he asks frantic for a yes.

"No," Stiles and me say at the same time. Scott begins to pull at his hair slightly I can hear his heart beat beginning to increase oh god no, I move in front of him quickly grabbing his arm and leading him to a locker.

"Calm down Scott punch it out if you have too," I say to him as he groans his eyes flashing as the shift begins to take control, I jump back when he punches the locker his breathing starting to even out after it. I pat him on the arm before heading off towards my English class to go hand in my paper on the novel we were reading. I stop when I hear people laughing at Stiles as he swearing under his breath, I look round the corner to see Stiles standing at his locker as rainbow coloured foam falls out. Stiles turns his head searching for me when he finds me, I point at my bag making him look in his to find all his books and papers I'm not mean enough to put foam in his locker with all his stuff in.

"You are the worst best friend ever," he says to me as I laugh skipping off down the hallway happy with my revenge that is spilling out into the hallway and when it gets to the end he will find a large lump of sprinkles glued to the bottom of his locker.

**Stiles POV**

I glare at Sara as she flops down in the seat next to me at our lunch table, she smiles at me biting into an apple showing me her canines again I will get her back for the locker thing.

"But dreams aren't memories," I say to Scott continuing other conversation before Sara appeared at the table.

"That wasn't a dream," Scott says to me leaning over the table.

"Something happened last night and I can't remember what," he says still leaning on the table.

"What makes you think Derek has all the answer?" I ask him.

"Because during the full moon he didn't change he was it total control while I was running round in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy," he says looking round the cafeteria.

"You don't know that," I say to him watching Scott get twitchy with this whole thing.

"Well I don't not know it," he says leaning forward again.

"I can't go out with Allison I have to cancel," he says shaking his head slightly.

"No your not cancelling okay you can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out," I say to him looking at Sara as she sits happily beside me playing angry birds on her phone the apple shoved in her mouth as she stares at the screen.

"What are you a roast pig?" I ask her, Sara turns her head slowly glaring at me as she closes the game taking the apple out her mouth. She opens her mouth to give me sarcastic comment back when Lydia appears beside Scott placing her tray down smiling at us happily, I open my mouth in surprise what is going on? Did I enter another universe where Lydia actually knows I'm alive?

"Figure what out?" she asks us.

"Homework," Sara says quickly to her smiling at me as I try to compose myself as I stare at Lydia.

**Sara's POV**

Stiles leans over to me still looking at Lydia as she begins to pick at her tiny salad.

"Why is she sitting with us?" he asks looking between Scott and me who both shrug unsure of an answer as more of the popular group start to join our table. I watch Scott grab his bag out the chair next to him as Allison sits down, I watch the two of them jealous they can spend time together during school while I have to wait all day to see Derek. I laugh as Stiles smiles at Danny trying to get a react that shows maybe a slight interest but Danny just looks at him like he's a bit of dirt on his new shoes.

"Hi Danny," I say smiling at him, Danny smiles back at me I see Stiles out the corner of my eyes glaring me when I get a nice reaction from Danny.

"Get up," I look at Jackson as he tells Greenberg to get up from the seat beside Lydia, he looks at me quickly a smile creeping on over his face. Jackson and me have been friends for ages since we got put as lab partners in chemistry in freshman year.

"You never ask Danny to get up," Greenberg moans at Jackson.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriends coin slot," Danny says as my phone starts to vibrate on the table, I look down at the screen and see that it's my big brother calling me.

"You not going to get that Jones?" Jackson asks me, I lift my head from staring at the screen to look at him, as he gets comfy in the seat he's just taken off Greenberg.

"Um yeah," I say picking my phone up getting up from the table as they begin to discuss the animal attacks; I can see Scott getting antsy at the choice of conversation topic. I redial my brother walking out the doors into the parking lot to get my textbooks from my car since I'm not risking putting anything in my locker in case Stiles decides to retaliate with a prank.

"Hey little sis!" I turn round my phone still to my ear to see my big brother Caleb leaning against his motorbike smiling at me his longish dirty blonde held out his face with his sunglasses. I smile walking over to him quickly letting him pick me up into a hug spinning round with me, I laugh as he holds me out at arms length. We haven't seen each other in a couple of years since he's been at college, well I say college when I really mean he's been working at a mechanics till he gets enough money to open his own. Our dad doesn't know he's not been at college and when he finds out the two of us are so dead; since I've been covering for Caleb for three years.

"I go away for a couple of years and you get even prettier than you were before," he says to me pulling me back into another tight hug.

"So how does my little sister feel about ditching last three periods and spending it going for a run with your big brother?" he asks me smiling. I nod my head laughing when he hugs me tightly again I've missed going for runs with him it's always a laugh because the two of us constantly try to out run each other and trip each other up.

I stop outside Derek's house to catch my breath from chasing my brother through the woods for the past couple of hours, I move behind a tree when I see a car from the sheriff department pull up outside. I watch the deputy get out the car I can sense he is scared of going near the house as he walks towards it.

"It looks pretty deserted dispatch. Do you want me to take a look inside?" he says into his radio.

"Unit 16 it's county property order is to make sure it's vacant.

"I don't… I don't think anyone's home," he says again.

"For the love of god 16 go inside and see if anyone is in there," I laugh whoever is talking to him is not in a good mood must be one of the guys on the night shift who has decided to work on for some crazy reason. I watch him walk towards the house slowly laughing when he jumps at the dog barking, now I know Derek is home. I look up at the top floor window to see Derek glaring at the dog challenging it making it bark, I step back looking away from the dog as it struggles to get out the car to try and attack Derek. I step out from behind the tree as the car drives away as fast as it can; the dog still whining in the back of the car, I walk up the steps quickly towards the house wanting to see Derek so badly.

"Sara," I turn my head and see Scott standing behind me; he looks at me quickly before he begins to talk.

"I know you can hear me, I need your help," he says looking at the house hoping Derek will come out to talk to him. I smile when Derek opens the door; he looks at me as I stand beside Scott on the porch still slightly out of breath from my run.

**Derek's POV**

I look at Sara as she stands beside Scott in black running shorts and a white sports bra her hair pulled up in a messy pony tail with curls escaping it making her look so sexy.

"Okay," I turn my gaze back to Scott who stands beside Sara looking at me serious about whatever he wants to talk about.

"I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically knocked you being here to the hunters I also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night I had a dream about someone. But someone else got hurt and it turns out that part of the dream might actually have happened," he says to me.

"You think you attacked the driver?" I ask him.

"Did you see what I did last night?" he asks.

"No," I say bluntly to him.

"Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I going to hurt someone?" he asks.

"Yes," I say bluntly again.

"Could I kill someone?" he asks again, for god sake does he not get that he is a danger to basically everyone.

"Yes," I say.

"Am I going to kill someone?" he asks getting a little bit frantic.

"Probably," I say looking at Sara as she stands beside him slightly. I watch Scott as he walks over to one of the remaining wooden beams on the porch leaning against it as he begins to think over everything I've just said to him.

"Look I can show you remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon but it's not going to come for free," I say to him as he stands staring at the ground it a slight shock.

"What do you want?" he asks me.

"You'll find out," I say to him glancing at Sara over my shoulder who winks at me with a grin.

"But for now I'm going to give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside, see it, feel it. Let your senses your sight smell touch. Let them remember for you," I say.

"Just go back?" he asks sceptical about what I'm saying to him.

"Do you want to know what happened?" I ask him.

"I just want to know if I hurt him," he says looking at me.

"No you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt her," I say to him knowing his little romance with this girl is going to get me him and Sara into trouble and if he gets Sara hurt I will kill him myself. I watch Scott walk back off into the woods away from the house leaving me and Sara standing looking at each other, I watch her walk over to me slowly a smile creeping over her beautiful face.

"I missed you today," she says looking at up at me through her lashes running her hand down my chest tracing the lines of my chest under my top. I put my hands on the sides of her face leaning down desperate for the feeling of her lips on mine.

**No one's POV**

Derek kisses Sara softly; she kisses him back hard wrapping her arms round his neck pulling him closer to her. Derek smirks into the kiss kissing back with just as much force as her he puts his hands on her back pulling her lower half into his. Sara pulls away from him stepping towards the front door pushing it open slowly pulling her hair out the ponytail shaking her head letting her long hair fall around her, Derek smiles watching her as she pushes it out her face as she pushes her running shorts down a little to show the top of her red pants. He closes the door shrugging his jacket off dropping it on the floor grabbing hold of Sara kissing her hard again she bites at his lower lip wanting in. Derek runs his tongue over her lips making her moan softly as she opens her mouth her own tongue beginning to explore his mouth. Sara jumps up wrapping her legs round Derek's waist never breaking the kiss Derek puts his hands on her thighs his claws digging into her skin. They fight for dominance in the kiss neither giving up Sara begins to claw at Derek's top knowing the kiss isn't going too break she rips it in half. She smiles into the kiss when her hands come in contact with his toned chest as she runs her hands down it before reaching the hem of his jeans. Derek pulls away from her grinning at her as she plays with the belt in his jeans.

"Calm down beautiful," he says to her smiling as he pushes her hair behind her ear as she tries to catch her breath back.

"Sorry," Sara says jumping down off him fixing her hair her cheeks flushed as she looks at him shirtless looking so strong and powerful, Sara looks at him more he has turned into someone she never thought she could get in a million years but after that she knows he wants her just as much as she wants him.

"Hey don't apologise," he says to her putting his arms round her back pulling her close to him breathing in the smell of wood off her from her run.

"Why did you stop me?" she asks him as she wraps her arms round him tightly.

"I thought I'd let you recover from last night," Derek says grinning at her as he pulls down her running shorts to show the nearly faded red marks just above her hips bones from last night when he dug his claws deep when they had sex last night. Sara smiles kissing him gently think he is so sweet for waiting for her to heal fully.

"I've got to go my running partner will come looking for me," she says stepping away from Derek. He follows her out onto the porch watching her somersault of the porch; Derek watches her start to run as soon as she hits the ground. He licks his lips still able to taste her on them, he sighs leaning against a wooden beam wanting her back here to kiss again, he knows she'll be back later tonight to see him but that's to far away.

**Stile's POV**

"Hey, no just me somebody needs to keep watch," Scott says to me as we walk up to the gates for him to go do his little wolf thing without me.

"How come I'm always the guy keeping watch," I say to as I start to pull myself off the ground and up the fence, Scott puts his hand on my shoulder pulling me back down onto the ground.

"Because there's only two of us here tonight," he says to me. I run my hand down my face resisting the urge to punch him in the face right now with all his werewolf crap getting in the way of my life as well.

"Okay why is this starting to feel like your batman and I'm robin?" I ask him pointing between the two of us.

"I don't want to be robin all the time," I say to him waving my arms around my sides.

"Nobody's batman and robin any of the time," he says looking at me like I'm crazy; I stare at him.

"Not even some of the time," I say to him kind of hoping he says yes because that would mean I'm batman sometimes.

"Just stay here," he says to me.

"Oh my god, fine," I say turning back towards my jeep when something jumps on top of it crouching low, I yell running back towards the gate trying to get away but stop when I hear laughing.

"Stiles oh my god," Sara says jumping off the roof of my jeep stumbling with her landing as she continues to laugh at me.

"You are such a creep no wonder you at Derek get on so well," I say to her walking back over as she climbs into my jeep, I climb in as well looking at her as she sits in a black body con skirt and a lace top with a black vest under it smiling at me.

"So who was calling you?" I ask leaning against the steering wheel looking at Scott as he walks up to the bus.

"Caleb he was back in town for the day to see his little sister before heading up to DC to help my dad," she says to me, damn was hoping her brother was here for longer so I could get her out my house for a few days and not wake up to her eating my pop tarts.

"They still haven't cleaned the sprinkles out my locker yet," I say watching her as she begins to laugh at the fact that she glued sprinkles into my locker and then put foam in.

"It is so not funny!" I yell at her as she starts to laugh more at me.

"Yes it is because it's better than what I did to you in middle school that time," she says checking her phone quickly before tossing it back and forth between her hands.

"Yes okay it's better but this time it's putting me out of a locker for the next week and I now have to share with Johnson," I say to her.

"Johnson wait is that the kid with the nose ring who tried to hit on me at one of Lydia's parties?" Sara asks trying to remember one of the people she's been going to school with since she was 13.

"Yes that's the one he's also the one that I told you liked him," I stop when Sara's phone starts to vibrate in her hands, she smiles looking at the screen before leaning over and kissing my cheek then running out my car and down the road.

**Derek's POV**

I smile at Sara as she slides into the passenger seat smiling at me as I pull away quickly, I can smell Stiles on her, which I don't like I don't want to smell anyone but me on her.

"So you saw Stiles?" I ask her as I drive towards the gas station to fill my car up before we drive to the spot I've picked for our date tonight, I look at Sara as she sits looking out the window her eyes flashing with every street light that passes. She is so special so I need to make our first proper date special for her, I look at her and see a girl that a ton of guys would kill to have and I have her and I have absolutely no clue how I got her.

"Oh yeah he was back in the house when I got back," she says looking at me judging my reaction. I grip the steering wheel tighter clenching my jaw tightly Sara laughs leaning over to me she kisses my cheek gently smiling at me.

"Don't be jealous I'm just staying there till my dad gets back," she says to me as I pull up in the gas station, I watch Sara as she slides out my car I can't help but stare at her legs as she walks over to me. I put the pump in watching Sara as she leans against the car one foot resting on it making her skirt ride up to show more of her leg. My smile fades when I see a car come up behind mine and a red four by four pull up in front as well blocking us in. Sara steps away from my car moving in close beside me for protection, I eye the hunter as he opens his door getting out I can't see any weapons on him but I'm not risking in with Sara here. He smiles as he stands watching us his gaze looking over Sara who stands beside me completely still giving off an aura of power. I pull the pump out my car, as the other two hunters look at Sara I hold back a growl when I realise their checking her out since they don't know she's a wolf.

"Nice ride," he says walking over towards us, Sara steps closer too my side I can see the slight look of fear in her eyes as she watches them closely.

"Black cars though very hard to keep clean," he says rubbing at a spot on the hood.

"I would definitely would suggest a little more maintenance," he says looking at me as I stand my hands loose at my sides one slightly open for Sara to take hold of if she wants too.

"If you have something that's nice you want to take care of it right?" he says cleaning my windshield, I glance at Sara quickly she still stands strong beside me her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Personally I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. And you don't have much of that these days," he says never looking at me, I want to rip his head off so much but that's a death wish and I'm not dying on Sara.

**Sara's POV**

I watch as Derek clenches his fist tightly the anger at Mr Agrent's comments about his family getting to him, I step closer to him taking hold of his clenched fist running my thumb over the back of his hand. I feel him relax under my touch as he intertwines our fingers holding my hand pulling me closer to him.

"There we go, you can actually look through your wind-shield now," he says smiling at his handy work, I watch Derek trying to judge him right now but I just can't as he keeps a cold hard expression on his face.

"See how that makes everything so much clearer," he says his gaze on me as I stand beside Derek my gaze staying on his face trying to see if their going too sneak attack us. They know as well as us that mates will no anything to protect each other even if it leads to them getting killed, if they take me Derek will give them whatever they want to protect me.

"You forgot to check the oil," Derek says to them, I smirk he's getting cocky. Mr Argent turns round a grin on his face as he looks at the two of us, nearly laughing at Derek's comment to them.

"Check the man's oil," he says looking at Derek with a grin, cocky asshole oh what I would give to punch him in the face and wipe that grin off his face. I watch one of the other guys move from leaning against the car and staring at my ass walking over to Derek's I jump slightly when he smashes the window in on my side of the car.

"Looks good to me," he says looking at Mr Argent who smiles with approval at the work he just did.

"Drive safely," he says before walking back to his car a slight spring in his step. I look at Derek as he watches them drive off he shakes his head slightly before looking back at me as I stand beside him. I put my hands on his cheeks turning his face so he looks at me; I push hair out his face trying to judge his emotions right now.

"Derek look at me," I say to him he finally meets me gaze with a look filled with anger, hate and sadness. I stand on my toes kissing him lightly before pulling him into a hug.

"My poor little big bad wolf," I say pouting at him as he stands trying not to smile at me, I laugh stepping back leaning against his car taking hold of his hand pulling him towards me. Derek smiles at me leaning down and kissing me, I kiss him back loving the feeling of his lips against mine not able to get enough of the feeling.

"Don't call me little," he says to me our lips still touching lightly, I laugh nodding my head before kissing him again gripping hold of his top pulling him even closer.

**Derek's POV**

I kiss Sara as she lies beside me on the mattress on the floor of my old room, she laughs moving closer to me putting her hand on the back of my neck kissing me. I prop myself up on my elbows so I can kiss her more, she bites at my lower lip again like she always does when she wants in I continue to kiss her ignoring it.

"So was this a good first date?" I ask her pulling away pushing her hair behind her ear as she lies under me smiling up at me happily.

"Hm take out food with my boyfriend at the park we used to go to as kids," she pauses tapping her chin with her finger still smiling at me, I lean down kissing her neck making her moan softly as she runs a hand through my hair.

"Completely and totally perfect," she says as he phone starts to vibrate on the floor beside us. I watch her slide out from under me kissing my neck as she goes to get it; I wrap my arm round her waist pulling her back into me as she answers her phone.

"Stiles what's up?" she asks I see her smile fade as she listens to Stiles.

"Okay I'm on my way I'll meet you at Scott's," she says unwrapping my arm moving quickly grabbing her clothes and pulling them on as fast as she can.

"I'm so sorry I will come by tomorrow okay," she says leaning down and kissing me quickly before she runs out my front door, I groan falling back on the mattress I am going to kill Stiles when I see him again.

**Stiles POV**

Sara and me both scream I roll back on Scott's bed as his mum waves at baseball bat at us, well more at me since I'm on the bed Sara just smacks her head off the window.

"Oh no no!" I yell at Scott's mum as she screams as well, Sara squeaks when she falls onto the bed next to me.

"Stiles Sara what the hell are you doing here," she says calming down.

"What the hell am I doing! God do either of you even play baseball!" I yell at her still having a heart attack from her trying to attack me like I'm breaking into her house. Okay I kind of am but its important. She sighs looking at Sara as she sits beside me rubbing at her head with her hand. We all turn our heads and look at Scott as he turns the lights on staring at the three of us more at his mum as she stands with the baseball bat.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door," she says to him as he looks at Sara and me as we sit watching him.

"But we lock the front door. They won't be able to get in," he says waving a hand at us as Sara stands up going into the bathroom to check the bump on her head.

"Yes exactly," Melissa says to him.

"And by the way to any of the three of you care that there is a policed enforced curfew?" she asks all of us.

"No," we all say at the same time looking at her like she's crazy and hasn't known us all these years.

"No. All right then, that's about enough parenting for me tonight," she says throwing the baseball bat on the bed sighing as she walks out.

"Good night," she says over her shoulder to us as she walks to her room to get away from the three of us. Scott turns his attention to Sara and me as we sit on his bed waiting to tell him what we found out from listening into my dad's phone calls.

"What?" he asks pulling his desk chair over to sit in front of the bed looking between us as we both sit grim looks on our faces.

"My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago. It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds," I say hitting my fist off my open hand.

"Succumbed?" he says in a confused tone.

"Scott he died," Sara says from beside me her voice quiet at the thought of the guy being dead.

**Sara's POV**

"Scott! Stop don't do this!" I yell at him chasing after him through the woods as he walks quickly towards Derek's house. I chase after him through the open door, no they can't fight I'll end up shifting and helping Derek and I don't want to hurt Scott.

"Derek I know you're here!" he yells at the empty staircase.

"I know what you did!" he yells again as I come up beside him, I put my hand on his shoulder trying to pull him out the house before he starts a fight.

"I didn't do anything," Derek says his voice echoing through the house. Scott pushes my hand off walking towards the staircase, I can see his beginning to get angry god I do not want this to happen if they fight one of them is going to end up hurt.

"You killed him!" Scott yells up the stairs gripping what's left of the banister.

"He died," Derek states bluntly at him, I know Derek knows I'm here. I can still smell my own scent mixed with his in the house from our date earlier. Scott begins to climb up the stairs slowly the creak under his weight like it'll give in any minute under his feet.

"Like your sister died," he says looking round, oh my god he is so stupid bringing that up he's just going to make Derek more pissed off.

"Scott stop," I hiss at him.

"My sister was missing. I came here looking for her," Derek says, I walk round the back of Scott towards the hole in the floor just beside Derek's room. I jump up grabbing hold of the rim of the hole pulling myself up easily, I roll onto the dusty ground looking round for Derek, I stop when I see him standing hidden in the shadows of his room.

"You found her," Scott says I grimace at that comment I can see Derek clench his fists getting very angry at that.

"I found her in pieces! Being used as bait to catch me!" he yells just as I reach him I don't reach out for him knowing if I do he could hurt me without realising it's me, I watch him try to control his anger at Scott.

"I think you killed them both," Scott says, as he gets closer to the top of the stairs.

"I'm going to tell everyone. Starting with the sheriff and then I'm going to tell Sara's dad and he will take her away from here so she doesn't have to be around a murder like you," Scott says, I cover my mouth that's to far he can't do that to me he knows I love Derek. I watch Derek move away from his hiding place moving quickly for Scott, I stare as he throws him down the stairs the anger getting to him. Derek glares at Scott as he sits up I stop when I see him, I've never seen Scott shifted fully it's weird to see him like this when all I know is his normal face. Derek looks at me for a second as I stand listening to Scott roar at him, I open my mouth to say something but he turns away before I can. I walk round to the top of the stairs shrugging my jacket off in case I need to step in with this fight and knowing me I will. I try to hold back a laugh when Scott picks Derek up and throws him clean through a wall, wow that's going to hurt his ego for a few days. I hear Derek dusting himself off making sure there's no major damage before he takes his jacket off getting serious.

"That was cute," he says I walk down a couple of stairs wanting to see his full shift, curious about what he looks like. I stop when I see Derek, my heart stops for a second, as I look at the amazing creature in front of me his eyes shining that amazing shade of blue when he gets angry. I stand watching them from the stair case as they throw each other about the living room, Derek lands a few hard punches to Scott trying to make him realise this fight isn't on his side. I move when I see Derek fly across the floor from a blow and Scott run towards him with a piece of wood ready to strike him hard, I growl slightly as I begin to shift myself getting angry at Scott from hurting Derek. I stop when he rolls out the way flipping Scott over and grabbing hold of his neck slamming him down onto the floor hard. I hold back my urges to run in and jump on Scott for hurting Derek but I know he has this fight in the bag when he rips his claws across Scott's chest.

"I didn't kill him, neither of us did," Derek says as I come round into the living room holding a hand out to Scott to help him to his feet.

"It's not your fault and it's not mine," he says looking at me as I picking Scott up off the ground pushing hair out his face looking at him to make sure he's okay. Scott pushes me off him I stumble slightly from the force but catch myself before I fall, which would just cause another fight between them.

"This. This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott yells at Derek. Derek moves round him closer to me as I stand watching them my hand loose at my sides knowing I may need to step in if they fight again.

"No I didn't," he says.

"You're the one who bit me," Scott says spitting in Derek's face slightly.

"No I'm not," he says moving even closer towards me, Scott looks at him slightly bewildered by what Derek just told him.

"What!" he yells clearly getting just as confused as he does in chemistry when we start a new chapter.

"I'm not the one that bit you," Derek says.

**Derek's POV**

I watch Scott begin to remember what happened on the night the bus driver was attacked, I turn my head and look at Sara, as she stands quiet in the corner just watching us. I hold my hand out to her trying to let her know it's okay, she walks over quickly taking hold of my hand burying her face into my chest not caring I'm sweating.

"There's another," Scott says looking at me.

"It's called an alpha, it's the most dangerous of our kind," I say to him looking at Sara my hand on the back of her head holding her close who's dad is an alpha like this monster.

"You Sara and me we're beta's. This thing is more powerful, more animal than all of us. My sister came her looking for him, now I'm trying to find him and I don't think I can do that without you," I say to him.

"Why me?" Scott asks his eyes never meeting mine.

"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants," I say as he finally looks at me. I look down at Sara as she lifts her head standing on her toe kissing me gently, I put my hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer as I kiss her back.

"Please stop," Scott says to us, I pull away kissing her one last time just to annoy Scott, which makes her laugh when he groans watching us.

"And if you ever threaten to take her away from me I will rip your throat out now both of you go home," I say unwrapping my arms from around Sara's waist letting her go with Scott. I watch them walk into the woods laughing and joking with each other like best friends do, I smile at least they're not mad at each other I may not like Scott and Stiles but their her best friends. So I just have to deal with them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara's POV**

I yawn walking out my room looking at Stiles as he tries to creep down the corridor quietly, which won't happen with me since I could hear him a mile away.

"Really you're going to _try_ and sneak out?" I ask him sarcastically pulling up the shoulder of Derek's top that I'm sleeping in because it smells like him and I get lonely when he doesn't stay the night with me.

"Scott called werewolf stuff is going on," he says to me pointing at the front door staring at me as I stand there, I look down and realise he's staring at my pants. I pull the front of the top down to cover my pants glaring at him.

"Go handle your own stupid crap. I'm too tried for it," I say to him stepping back inside my room slamming the door in his face as he continues to stare at me. I scowl he is such a idiot with girls ever since we were kids he's stared and drooled at the girl he likes because he seems incapable of putting a sentence together. For some one who is extremely smart shouldn't he be able to figure out some sort of formula to talk to girls, okay he isn't that big of nerd but he's a pretty big nerd at times. I flop face down on my bed wriggling under my covers getting comfy going back to sleep.

**Stiles POV**

I lean back in my seat as me Scott and Sara wait for our test papers to come back to us; I lean forward slapping him on the shoulder to talk.

"If Derek isn't the alpha and he's not the one that bit you. Then who did," I say to him Scott keeps his eyes on the teacher, as he gets closer with the papers. Sara sits across from me balancing a pencil on her nose like a trained seal at the zoo as we wait.

"I don't know," Scott says.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" I ask him.

"I don't know," he says again. I sigh leaning back turning my head to see Sara waving at me I look at her with raised eyebrows as she shows me her test paper a big fat red A on the top corner.

"Dude I thought I failed," she says smiling at the two of us.

"Sara come on this isn't the time if I get another D my mum is going to kill me," Scott says to her.

"Not if the alpha doesn't get you first grumpy pants," she says turning back in her seat looking at her test; I can see her puffing her cheeks out like she does when she's pissed off with the two of us. I lean forward in my seat again towards Scott.

"Does Allison's dad know," I don't finish my sentence when Scott cuts me off.

"I don't know," he says a little to loudly so that everyone turns round, I glance at my test paper and see an A. Scott groans running a hand down his face as he looks at the big D on his paper, Sara lets out a whistle at Scott's grade.

"Dude you need to study more," I say, Sara nods her head.

"Scott I said I would help you study for this," she says spinning her pencil round in her hands. He throws his paper down on his desk making us both back off slightly.

"Okay, that was a joke dude. It's one test you'll make it up," I say to him.

"Do want help studying?" Sara asks him spinning round in her chair. Scott sighs shaking his head at us.

"No, I'm studying with Allison after school today," he says, I look at Sara who raises her eyebrows interested in this as much as I am.

"That's our boy," she says grinning at him.

'We're just studying," he says to her.

"Eh no you're not," I say to him hitting my hand off the desk.

"I'm not?" Scott asks, Sara stares at him with an open mouth looking at me.

"Is he actually a teenage boy?" she asks me point her pencil at him.

"Not if I'm forced to live vicariously through him. If you go to her house today and squander that colossal opportunity. I swear to god I will have you de-balled," I say to him.

"Okay, just stop with the questions man," Scott says slightly embarrassed that he didn't get that his study date was going to end in a little party for him.

"Okay done no more questions. No more talk about the alpha or Derek. Especially Derek, who still scares me and is now someone's creepy boyfriend who I do not want to find in my house," I say looking at Sara who pulls a face at me.

"So are you to going to tell me what happened last night?" she asks but the bell goes before she can and I know she has a free period, which she's is probably going to spend with her creepy boyfriend. I watch her push all her stuff off her desk and into her bag running out the door as she continues to shove stuff in her bag a massive smile on her face.

**Derek's POV**

I clench my fists as I walk down the hallway; every step I take sends flashes of pain through my body as the wound continues to burn. I grit my teeth when a kid runs into my shoulder I keep my eyes trained on the floor trying not to kill someone right now. God was I this annoying when I was a teenager. I lift my head when I see the Jackson kid at his locker and a familiar laugh; I look at him as he smiles at Sara as she stands next to his locker looking amazing as usual a massive smile on her face. I hold back an urge to slam his face into his locker when he pushes her hair behind her ear smiling more at her.

"So I have to come too Stiles to study?" he asks her.

"Yeah sorry my dad's being so over protective with these animal attacks so I'm living with Stiles for now," she says leaning back against the locker next to his. I watch Sara put her hand on his arm, I clench my fists tightly digging my nails into my palms getting angry at their touching.

"Got to go I'll text you Stiles address later," she says smiling at him before she begins to walk off in the other direction luckily so she won't see me, I see her wave her hand in front of her face like there's a bad smell and there probably is from me. I walk up to him trying buster all the strength I can to pull myself up straight in front of him.

"Where's Scott McCall?" I ask him as he looks at me turning away from staring at Sara as she turns a corner.

"Why should I tell you?" he asks.

"Because I asked you politely. And I only do that once," I say trying to resist all my urges to slam his face so hard into that locker and break a few teeth.

"Hmm okay tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what your selling him. What is it? Is it Dianabol? HGH?" he asks me, is this kid stupid or just seriously cocky?

"Steroids," I say looking at him slightly confused as to why he's asking this. I sigh moving to step away from him but he pushes me back in front of him, I am going to break his neck if he doesn't let go of me.

"No girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? By the way whatever it is your selling I would stop sampling your merchandise. You look wrecked," he says looking me up and down. I feel the blood begin to run down my arm in a stream, I clench my fist trying to stay in control of my shift.

"I'll find him myself," I say walking away from him.

"No we're not done here," he says grabbing hold of me. I grab hold of his slamming him up against his locker, my hand on the back of his neck; he winces from the force of hitting the locker.

"We're done here and you touch her again I will come back and rip your throat out," I say to him becoming extremely protective over Sara, I step back realising I've actually cut my claws into his neck I turn walking away as fast as I can needing to find one of the pair of idiots. Not Sara, she can't see me like this I don't want too hurt her because I can't control myself. I stop leaning against a wall holding my injured arm I begin to focus on the sounds around me trying to find one of those idiots in the mass of people. I keep listening I stop when I hear Scott's girlfriend talking to the Lydia girl about Scott coming over and about covering up.

"Hi Alison," I stop knowing that voice. Sara. I hear Allison reply to her quickly as Sara as she begins to walk closer to where I am; I push myself up off the wall walking as fast as I can away from her.

**Sara's POV**

I walk down the hallway looking at the photo of me and Derek on my phone, we're lying on my bed after the night he claimed me he took it without me knowing I love it so much. That night was so perfect, I stop smiling when I smell something that shouldn't be there. Blood? Did someone hit in the face at lacrosse? But lacrosse practise isn't on today. I stop looking down at my feet to see the little red dot on the floor. I bend down putting my finger in it, I sniff it coughing when I smell the wolfsbane mixed in with it.

"Oh wow that's disgusting," I lift my head and look at Stiles as he stands in front of me holding his bag strap a hand in his pocket watching me sniff the blood.

"Yeah it is," I say wiping the blood on a locker beginning to walk down the hallway with Stiles, neither of us says anything I open my mouth but close it again no idea how to break the awkward silence.

"Sorry about last night I didn't mean to stare," he says to me, I laugh wrapping my arm round his shoulder pulling him into a headlock as we walk out the school towards his jeep. Stiles pushes me off him as we get to his jeep I laugh throwing my bag in the back seat climbing into the front with him. I really can't stay mad at him we've been through too much crap together.

"So how about some music?" I ask getting my Ipod out beginning to hook it up to his car stereo.

"Oh god no I am not listening to your music for another day after school and through the night is bad enough," he says knocking my Ipod out my hands sending it flying to the backseat of the jeep. I stick my tongue out at him as he pulls the jeep out driving towards the exit, I dig my phone out my pocket checking for any messages or text from my dad, I sigh when I see it's empty.

"Has he not," Stiles is cut short when he stops the jeep suddenly, I hold onto the dashboard as we both stare open mouthed at Derek as he stands in front of us looking too pale for my liking.

"Oh my god," Stiles says looking at me as I unfasten my seat belt trying to get to him as fast as I can, people begin to honk horns at us trying to get us to move. I flip them the finger as I get to Derek he keeps his eyes trained on the ground not looking at me.

"Derek hey look at me," I say reaching him he doesn't say anything as he begins to sway. I move forward grabbing hold of his arm trying to hold him up but I end up falling beside him, I look at Stiles unsure what to do as I crouch next to him.

"You got to be kidding me. This guy's everywhere," I glare at Stiles when he says that not being any help and just staying in his jeep looking at us. I watch Scott run over to us he bends down as Derek shakes his head trying to stay focused.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asks him.

"I was shot," Derek says as I put his arm round my shoulder keeping him from putting his face in the road.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles says looking at Derek's pale face.

"Why aren't you healing?" I ask him getting concerned about him.

"I can't it was a different kind of bullet," he says out of breath just from talking to us. I put my hand on his cheek wincing slightly at how hot he is, he takes hold of my hand holding it to his cheek more.

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asks him earning a glare.

"No you idiot," Derek hisses at him keeping my hand to his cheek.

"Wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours," Scott says to us.

"What? Who said 48 hours?" Derek asks Scott dropping my hand from his cheek.

"The one who shot you," Scott says as Derek's face twists up in pain, I step back looking at him as his eyes flash Scott looks round making sure no one saw that.

"What are you doing? Stop that," he says to Derek.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you I can't," he says nearly growling at Scott as his eyes stay that amazing shade of blue.

"Derek get up," Scott says as people continue to honk there hours more gathering around the parking lot to look at us, I spot Jackson getting out his car looking straight at me. I look away looking at Scott as he begins to load Derek into the front seat of Stiles jeep; I grab hold of him as he shuts the door Derek watching us.

"Why didn't you tell me," I say to him getting angry for not being in the loop with this.

"I didn't know it was him that got shot," he says to me.

"Scott he could die. I-i don't want that I can't," I say my voice beings to tremble as I try not to cry in the middle of the parking lot. Scott looks at me as tears beginning to run down my cheeks, all of three of them look at me as I try not to cry.

"Scott, I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used," Derek says to Scott who nods his head at Derek still looking at me as I wipe at my eyes breathing deep holding back my sobs.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Scott asks turning to look at Derek as I calm myself down.

"She's an Argent, she's with them," Derek says.

"Why should I help you," Scott says, I bite my lip he has to help he can't not help.

"Because you need me," Derek simply says to him, I look at him as he sits in the car looking so ill it make's me feel ill just looking at him. I move round Scott climbing into the back seat beside my school bag I stare at the floor trying to keep myself from starting to cry at the idea that I could lose Derek in 48 hours.

"Hey get him out of here," Scott says to Stiles as he gets back in the car.

"I hate you for this so much," he says starting the jeep up and driving away, I turn my head and look at Scott as Allison comes up to ask him about why Derek was here.

"Sara," I turn my head back and see Derek looking at me as I sit in the back, I don't say anything to him as I pull my knees up hiding my face in them closing my eyes as tears begin to fall from my eyes beginning to soak the sleeves of my top. If he dies I'm going to end up dying alone, we mate for life some can move on after the death of their mate but most don't and end up dying alone. I lift my head slightly just as Derek drops his jacket in the back seat over me, I squeak when it all goes dark but stop breathing deeply when his smell fills the air round me. I feel myself begin to relax pulling the jacket tighter round myself.

"Come on," Stiles says throwing his phone down clearly not happy with Scott's reply to him.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay," he says to Derek as he sits slumped in the seat barely moving.

"We're almost there," he says to Derek as he sways slightly in his seat, I sit up moving forward putting my hand on his neck unsure how else I can help him right now. Derek relaxes slightly as I brush my thumb up and down his neck gently trying to keep him calm so he doesn't shift.

"Almost where?" he asks Stiles.

"Your house," Stiles says I can hear the tone in his voice knowing he's thinking it's not really a house more a burnt up heap that he has taken to calling Derek's creepy cave of creeping.

"What. No you can't take me there," he says to him. Stiles looks at him trying not to laugh at his point.

"I can't take you to your own house?" he asks scoffing at him.

"Not when I can't protect myself," Derek says. Stiles shakes his head pulling his jeep over to the side of the road I look at him trying to guess what he is about to say or do.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your magic little bullet hmm?" Stiles asks him making his usual over dramatic hand gestures.

"Are you dying?" he asks him, I sigh leaning back in my seat just watching the two of them fight with each other since it's rather amusing.

"Not yet I have a last resort," Derek says I open my mouth to ask what it is but Stiles talks over me like he always does.

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asks getting rather irritated. We both stop when Derek lifts his sleeve up to show the wound, I cover my mouth as the smell begins to make me gag, there's wolfsbane in that oh god he really could die.

"Oh, my god! What is that? Oh is that contagious? You what you should probably just get out," Stiles says gagging as he tries to move away from it, I cover my mouth as I start to feel the vomit coming up my throat.

**Stiles POV**

I look at Sara as she jumps out my car running behind it throwing up on the road, I open my door and walk round the back to see if she's okay.

I look at her, as she stands bent over tears rolling down her cheeks as she wraps an arm round her stomach trying not to be sick again. I reach out to put my hand on her shoulder when she bends over again throwing up I turn around knowing she doesn't want me to see that. I turn round when I hear metal being cut; I stare at Sara as she digs her claws in the back of my jeep ripping a bit out. I open my mouth waving my arms at the hole in the back of my jeep. No! This thing is a piece of crap as it is I don't need her ripping bits out.

"If he dies I will kill them," she says her voice raspy she starts to cough roughly.

"Sara you can't do that," I say watching as she stands up straight her fists clenched tightly I can sense how angry she is at the hunters and at Scott's for not telling her this sooner even though he didn't know it was Derek who got shot.

"Why not Stiles! They kill us I can kill them!" she yells at me turning her head her eyes that really scary shade of violet.

"Sara you kill one of them they will hunt you," we both look at Derek as he looks at Sara concerned about her clearly. She sighs unclenching her fists looking at Derek I can see how scared she is of this whole thing and that scares me. I've never seen Sara scared in the whole time we've been friends I've never seen it, she's always been the brave one out of the three of us.

"Come on," I say putting my hand on her shoulder leading her towards the open jeep door but she slams it shut opening the door climbing in between Derek's legs. I stare at the two of them as she gets comfy with him, Derek pulls her up closer to him wrapping an arm round her waist holding her close as he nuzzles his face in her neck.

"You two are disgustingly cute," I say slamming the door shut walking back round to the driver seat.

**Derek's POV**

I look at Sara as she sits in my lap finally coming close to me and looking me in the eye. I hate how much this is scaring her I know she's worried I will die but I will do whatever it takes to make sure I don't die even if that means losing a limb.

"Start the car now," I say to Stiles as he gets back in.

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look. In fact I think if I wanted to I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead," he yells at me, I hear Sara growl at his comment I push her top up running my hand along the dip in her back she lets out a soft sigh relaxing.

"Start the car now or I'm going to rip your throat out," I pause needing to catch my breath slightly.

"With my teeth," I say glaring at Stiles knowing he'll give into me. Stiles looks at Sara who just sticks her tongue out at him knowing I'm right and that this is not going to end the way he likes it, he sighs starting the car.

**Sara's POV**

I look at my phone as it starts to vibrate I moan turning myself more in Derek's chest quite happy not wanting to answer it. But I'm going to have to or he will come back up here early to check on me and then blow his top when he finds out I let Derek claim me.

"Hey Stiles I'm going to take this out the car okay," I say opening the door sliding off Derek and out onto the cold street, I shiver slightly as I redial my dads number. I can feel eyes on me as I pull my hood up over my head. I turn and look at Derek as he watches me with those eyes that try to hide the pain but fail. I blow him a kiss as my dad picks up his phone probably phoning to tell me to meet someone to talk about our pack. Our family pack was rather large my grandfather built it up till our numbers where nearly in their hundreds but now we are about sixty strong almost all of us born werewolves.

"What is it?" I ask becoming serious with him.

"That Argent is there isn't she," he says to me, I know the one he's talking about. Kate Argent the bitch who shot my mother just to get my dad out and ever since I've been out to spill her blood. I wonder if she'll recognise me since the last time she saw me I was barely ten running away from her as she shot at me. Just to get my dad out to kill him.

"She's here I followed her car last night coming in from DC," I say glancing at Derek as he and Stiles glare at each other discussing where we're going to take Derek since he insists on not going back to his house.

"You need to come up here if she sees you she'll knows we're still here," he says to me, concerned about me I laugh at his concern.

"Sara this is nothing to laugh about," he says to me anger in his voice.

"I can take care of myself with her. I could kill her and everything would be fine," I say to him looking up at the sky as the stars begin to come out a few appearing above me.

"Nothing would be fine Sara. They would come after you because you killed one of them," he says to be I can hear him getting angry at me for talking about killing her.

**Derek's POV**

I can hear Sara and her dad talking about some hunter that Sara wants to kill.

"Sara get yourself in your car right now and drive up here," I listen to her dad try to convince her to come up to DC to stay with him for safety I know Sara can easily defend herself against hunters but she's talking about spilling blood. If you spill the blood of a hunter they will come after you and kill you like they killed my sister.

"No I'm staying here Scott needs me here," she says I can see her eyes glance at me quickly.

"Scott will be fine Derek can take care of him. I want you safe Sara," her dad says, which makes her clench her jaw. God I wish this hadn't happened then she wouldn't be like this right now with her dad.

"I'm staying here," she says before ending the phone call abruptly just as Stiles gets a call from Scott. I watch Sara come back over opening the door I move slightly for her to climb back into my lap but she stays on the sidewalk just looking at me with cold eyes. She sighs wiping at her eyes as tears start to pool in her eyes, I want to move and wrap my arms round her but every time I move it hurts so fucking much.

"Sara get back in the car please," Stiles says to her, she nods her head climbing back into my lap curling up into a ball tears silently rolling down her cheeks.

"I hate him so much," she says quietly her face buried in the sleeve of her hoodie. I put my hand on her cheek making her lift her head to look at me I lean in to her putting my forehead against hers.

"No you don't and he won't take you away," I say kissing her forehead gently as Stiles drums his fingers on the dashboard waiting for us to finish, I glare at him Stiles just raises his eyebrows at me not caring about my look. I watch as Stiles picks up his phone when Scott finally calls, I breathe in a sharp breath as the wound begins to burn more.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asks getting just as annoyed with my company as I am with his.

"And by the way, he's starting to smell," he says sighing, I turn my head glaring at him Sara puffs her cheeks out kicking him in the leg at his comment, Stiles hits her feet away as Scott talks to him.

"Like death," he says, I stop moving when Sara nuzzles her face into my neck breathing in my scent she pulls away looking at me with a soft smile.

"You don't smell like death," she says to me smiling, I try to smile but I don't have the energy too.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asks Scott, I hear Sara stifle a laugh I look at her as she covers her mouth with her hands trying to keep a serious face but I can see her mouth twitching into a smile. Stiles sighs handing the phone over to me.

"You're not going to believe where's he's telling me to take you," he says rubbing his eyes. I take the phone from him unwrapping my arm from around Sara so I can talk to Scott.

"Did you find it?" I ask him.

"How am I supposed to find one bullet? They have a million! This house is like the freaking Walmart of guns!" he says me.

"If you don't find it, then I'm dead, all right," I say to him, Sara looks away from me from that comment not wanting to think about the fact that she may have to go on living without me.

"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing," he says to me I can hear him pacing in circles like a caged animal.

"Then think about this. The alpha called you out against your will. He's going to do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you want to stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet," I say to him before hanging up on him I toss Stiles his phone back looking at Sara as she doesn't look at me and just wraps a strand of her hair round and round her finger. God if I live through this she is going to hate me so much for putting her through all this crap, Sara runs her fingers over a piece of black suede that sits round her neck. Stiles starts the car I close my eyes leaning back in my seat focusing on the sound of Sara's heartbeat as we drives towards the animal clinic.

**Stiles POV**

I lift open the door to the back of the animal clinic Sara stands beside me an arm round Derek as she helps him stay up right because neither of us is going to be able to move him if he collapses on us. I wouldn't help any way he's just been giving me crap all night so why the hell should I help. I turn the lights on picking up my phone as Derek shuffles like un-oiled robot over to a stack of dog food and flops himself down on it.

"Does Nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" I ask Derek turning round to look at him. I try not to grimace as I look at his nasty sickly pale face.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane. Tell him he needs to bring me the bullet," he says trying to focus on something and that something seems to be Sara's ass, even shot he's still a massive creep.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because he'll die without it," Sara says from beside me her phone in her hand as she dials a number turning her back to us walking away to take the call.

**Sara's POV**

I push my hair out my face waiting for Jackson to pick up his phone so I can lie to him about why he can't go to Stiles so we can study. I put one hand in my jean pocket switching from foot to foot waiting for him to pick up.

"Hmm talk dirty to me cutie," I laugh when he picks up the phone.

"No Jackson I called to tell you I just got called to do inventory in work," I say hating having to lie to him. But it's not like I can say oh yeah I can't come study because my werewolf boyfriend just got shot with a magical bullet that could kill him and oh yeah I'm a werewolf too. Crazy right?

"Aw I was hoping for some dirty talk there," he says laughing a little. I laugh more as he begins to talk to me about his life, I like talking to Jackson even if he can be an asshole at times he is still a nice guy. But my laughter is cut short when someone grabs my phone out my hand throwing it across the alley. I step back as I look at Derek as he stands his eyes flashing blue at me, I stare at him scared of him suddenly as he steps forward grabbing hold of my arm tightly. I wince as his grip tightens round my arm.

"You stay away from him," he says harshly to me his grips tightening even more I try to pull my arm free but he squeezes down more to get me to look at him. Sara calm down it's just the bullet making him like this, I think to myself. He would never hurt me normally; he's not like that.

"Do you hear me!" Derek yells at me, I close my eyes tears running down my cheeks my heart slamming against my rib cage as my legs beginning to get weak under me. This isn't him. It's just the wolfsbane in his system he wouldn't do this if it wasn't there. I scream when his grip tightens so much that the bone in my arm snaps, tears begin to run freely down my cheeks as I clutch at my arm looking at Derek pleading him to let go.

"Derek! Let go!" I look at Stiles as he pulls Derek off me. My legs give out from under me I clutch my hand into my chest falling to the ground looking up at Derek as he begins to snap out of his anger. I pull my arm close to my chest sobbing quietly.

"Sara, no I didn't mean too," I look at Derek as he stands staring down at the hand that broke my arm, I shake my head hoping Stiles gets the idea and takes him away from me.

**Stiles POV**

"What the hell was that!" I yell at Derek pushing open the doors through the clinic towards the surgery room as he stares blankly ahead just as confused by his actions as me.

"The wolfsbane is affecting my shift I can't control my anger over things right now. So don't piss me off," he says glaring at me before he starts to pull his top off, I hold back my vomit when I get a whiff of his nasty wound.

"Yeah well let me remind you I'm the one who can help you with that and I could easily just let you die," I say to him because I would quite happily let him die in pain right now for breaking Sara's arm out there.

**Scott's POV**

I stop my bike outside the delivery bay I can hear someone crying inside the clinic, I walk in quickly to see Sara sitting on the floor clutching her arm tightly as she sobs quietly.

"Sara what happened? Did you hurt your arm?" I ask looking at her as she wipes her tears away angrily not looking at me as she scowls at herself. I take hold of her arm looking at it as she watches me, I can't find anything wrong pressing my fingers up her arm looking for anything wrong.

"It was Derek," she says biting at her lower lip as more tears run down her cheeks, I take hold of her hand squeezing it as Sara starts to cry more.

"He got angry at me, Scott get that bullet out please," she says looking up at me with massive puppy dog eyes.

"I don't want to now but I will because if I don't I know you'll be pissed off at me," I say to her taking hold of her hands pulling her up to her feet. Sara wipes her eyes smiling at me. I laugh pulling her into a hug happy to see her smiling which is much better than a sobbing wreck of a best friend.

"Thank you Scott," she says as we continue to hug.

"Hey I'm your best friend it's w I'm here for," I say stroking her head as we stand hugging she holds onto me tightly. I step back from her keeping hold of her hand leading her towards the surgery room; Sara keeps her eye trained on the ground. I can hear her heart beating fast in her chest I can't tell if she's scared about seeing Derek after he broke her arm or if it's adrenaline.

**Sara's POV**

I cling to Scott's hand like I'm a little kid on my first day of school not wanting to leave my mums side. My mind is racing as I think over what just happened, Derek broke my arm and from how slow it healed he snapped the bone clean in two. I am going to kill that Argent when I see her again; no one shots Derek while I'm around. I stop letting my hand slip out of Scott's he turns to look at me as I stand looking at him scared of what I'm about to do.

"Sara come on I promise I won't let him near you," Scott says to me.

"It's not that Scott I have something I need to go take care of," I say forcing a smile as I look at him. Scott raises his eyebrows at me he knows me to well to tell when I'm forcing smiles trying to keep a brave face on, I keep the smile on as I turn on my heel and walk quickly out the clinic towards the place I know that whore will be.

"Sara!" I close my eyes beginning to run when I hear Derek yell for me tears roll down my cheeks as I run away trying to get away as fast I can. I run through town towards Allison's house the cold nips at my bare skin making me run faster. I stop at the top of the hill behind her house my heart racing in my chest as I catch my breath back. I close my eyes focusing on the sounds from inside the house, I sort through them till I find _her _laughing at Allison's dad I listen to them talk about the alpha. I bite into my lower lip when I hear her laugh the same laugh she had when she shot my mum in the leg. She was human yet that sadistic bitch shot her over and over again just to get to my dad; I clench my fists tightly when I see her standing at the kitchen window looking up where I am. I can't tell if she's seen me I watch her turn and walk away from the window pulling the blinds down as she does, yeah she saw me all right. I sigh turning and walking away before I do something I will regret in the morning, I can feel silent tears rolling down my face as I think about my mum being shot like that again and again.

**Derek's POV**

I stop my car down the street from Stiles house, I can see Sara's car outside along with the sheriff department car so that means I can't just knock on the door like I hoped. I sigh leaning back in my seat looking at the window I know is Sara's room I lean forward when I see her come into view standing in one of my shirts. She brushes her hair looking out the window at my car with narrowed eyes, I sigh knowing I may as well go up and see her instead of sitting here all night. I duck down when I see the sheriff, knowing he will arrest me right here if he sees me sneaking into Sara's room. And I'm hoping staying the night in her room unless she pushes me out her window and if I learnt anything living with a teenage sister is girls can seriously hold a grudge. And werewolf girls will inflict a wound sometimes. I jump up onto the roof beside her window edging my way round trying not to push any thing off to alert anyone I'm up here. I stop when I'm greeted by Sara sitting on the widow ledge her eyes closed enjoying the breeze on her face.

"Here to apologise are we?" she asks not looking at me as she keeps her eyes closed. I sigh pulling myself into her room sitting with my back to the open window looking round her room at the clothes thrown on the floor, school books on her desk then at the photo frame on her bedside table. I look at the loose photo that is wedged into the photo frame the corner fluttering in the breeze. I look at Sara as she sits in her mums lap on the swing smiling up at her happily, Sara's mum died when I left Beacon Hill just a few weeks after my family died. We lost contact during that time; I stand up picking the frame up taking the photo out to look at the photo behind it. Sara smiles back at me in the picture of her Scott and Stiles standing in one of their back yards in swimsuits laughing I look at the necklace round her neck with a small silver ring hanging off it.

"That was last summer," I turn and look at Sara as she stands leaning against the window watching me as I stand looking at her in the picture, god I wish she was wearing that smile right now it would make me feel so much better.

"Sara I'm sorry about your arm." I say to her, Sara looks at the arm that I broke early turning it round in front of her eyes not saying a word to me.

"It's healed," she says to me running her hand over her arm.

"The ring in the picture," I say looking at her as she lifts her gaze looking at me. I watch as she pulls a piece of black cord out from under my shirt I look at the silver ring that probably doesn't even fit her pinkie anymore like it did when I won it at the fair when we were kids. I won it one summer I remember seeing her that day she was getting taller and slimmer and that she actually was a really pretty girl.

"I kept it because it reminded me of you and all the days we spent with each other as kids," she says to me smiling as she runs her fingers over it.

"I thought you would have gotten rid of it," I say to her stepping closer to her, I take hold of her fingers gently Sara smiles when I do. I relax happy that I can touch her and she isn't scared of me anymore I slide our fingers together holding her hand a little tighter just watching her as she stands in front of me smiling.

"I kept everything I could find that reminded me of you when you left," she says to me smiling letting go of my hand and walking over to her wardrobe. I sit down on her bed shrugging my jacket off as I watch her look through her bags for whatever it is she wants to show me, I can't help back take the opportunity to stare at her legs as she stands up god I love those legs.

"I put this together so I didn't forget you, which I know will never happen," she says coming back over to me holding a medium size wooden box in her hands sitting down beside me on the bed. I laugh when I see what's inside it, everything that we did as kids together and every memory we made together. Photos, tickets to amusement parks, movie stubs, 4th of July flags from when my family had the massive BBQ every year. I pick up the photo of her and me fast asleep in the living room of my house before it burnt down. I look at the two of us so innocent unaware of the events that were coming our way.

"This is my favourite," Sara says from beside me opening her laptop up putting a disc in it. I take the box from her putting it on the floor pulling her close into me as I watch the film start up and Sara's mum's appear on the screen a quizzical look on her face.

"Is it on?" she asks I stop for a second when I hear my mums laugh on the video as the camera turns round to show my mum alive smiling at it.

"Yeah it is come on they're going to stop in a minute," she says the two of them laughing as they walk through my house towards the living room, I can hear Sara's voice in the video along with mine. I watch as Sara and me at the ages of sixteen and fourteen appear we're standing the living room arguing over something. Even though she is about four inch's smaller than me she is still picking a fight with me.

"You said you could dance," she says to me crossing her arms over her chest.

"And I can now just try again," I listen to sixteen year old me talk to her and take hold of her round the waist, I remember thinking she was starting to look pretty back then but I was with that bitch at the time. The camera moves about as our mothers try not to laugh at the two of us as we dance round the room, I look at Sara in the video laughing watching her feet as she dances with me.

"Oh their so cute together," her mum says. I watch the camera turn round to show my mum again smiling at it as Sara's mum appears resting her head on her shoulder smiling as well.

"Now Derek if you ever see this I want you to know that the girl in there is the girl you moaned about to me being annoying when you were six and then at sixteen you punched a guy out cold because he hit on her. I know you may have other girlfriend's but," she pauses turning the camera back to us as I twirl Sara round into my chest holding her close I can see it all over my face.

"She is the one you love," I look away from the screen unable to watch anymore I should have picked Sara all those years ago, if I had picked her then my family would still be alive. I could still hear my mum laughing like that Sara would still have her mum with her we would both be even happier than we already are.

"Derek," I turn my head and look at Sara as she sits beside me her hand holding mine tightly.

"She was right Sara if I had picked you over Kate my family they would still be alive," I say to her. Sara puts her laptop on the floor turning to me putting her hand on my cheek her thumb stroking my cheek gently as she looks at me with concerned eyes.

"I thought that too but at the time neither of us were sure of our feelings," she stops moving in close to me kissing me gently I put my arm round her waist pulling her into my lap holding her close as I kiss her back.

"But we are now and no matter how much we want too we can't change the past," she says resting her forehead against mine holding my face in her hands smiling at me. I sigh closing my eyes just wanting to sleep, Sara laughs at me kissing me again softly an innocent kiss that makes me smile.

"Stay tonight please," she says to me pushing her hair behind her ear, I lift her off my lap placing her on the bed so I can get take my shoes and top off so I can sleep with her tonight.

"If you need to go help Scott you can just tell me okay," Sara says as I lie down beside her, I nod my head putting my arm round her waist pulling her close to me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sara's POV**

I stand behind Scott and Derek watching Jackson yell at Stiles dad, god Jackson really picks his moments to take a dive fit and snap at people.

"Starting to get it?" Derek asks Scott who sits looking at the scene playing out below us, I look at the dead body as they wheel it out this alpha is really trying to get Scott's attention.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why," Scott says looking between the two of us.

"I mean this isn't standard practise right? We don't go out in the middle of the night murdering everyone, do we?" Scott asks.

"No Scott we don't. We're predators we don't have to be killers," I say to him watching the dead body as they load it up the one lifeless arm flopping about like a doll's arm.

"Then why is he a killer," Scott says.

"That's what we're going to find out," Derek says turning around taking hold of my hand as he does; I walk beside him keeping step with him I want to talk to him about this and also the fact that my dad is coming down tomorrow night for the parent teacher conference. But I don't say anything I'm scared he'll tell me to stay away for a while with my dad being here.

**Scott's POV**

"You know I have a life, too," I say to Derek as he walks up what remains of the stairs case in his house. Sara following behind him still holding his hand they haven't let go of each other only time they did was when they had to get out the car and that didn't last very long.

"No you don't," he says to me.

"Yes I do! I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or" I start saying to him but Sara cuts me off.

"Part of his pack Scott," she says pointing out my mistake.

"Whatever. I have homework to do," I say to him.

"The two of us have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow," I say pointing between Sara and me who groans at the thought of our conferences.

"You want to do homework. Or do you want to not die?" Derek asks me not at all concerned about Sara dying, I sigh rolling my eyes I am never going to get all my homework done for tomorrow.

"You have less than a week until the full moon. You don't kill with him, he kills you," he says to me, I stop turning to look at him. I'm going to be killed if I don't help kill an innocent person. That seems pretty pointless.

"Okay, seriously, who made up these rules?" I ask him.

"They're not rules Scott it's a rite of passage into his pack," Sara says to me, so if it's a rite of passage she's done it with her dad which means she's killed someone.

"Well you know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it!" I say to Derek.

"Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can you just sniff him out when he's a human?" I ask Derek as he scowls at me.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you. You have connection with him, a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities, you can find him," Derek says to me being very serious about all of this. I stop thinking over what he just said; if I help Derek find him he can stop him and this will all be over. And I can go on a date with Allison and not have to worry about some murderous werewolf.

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" I ask him.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes the individual more powerful," Derek says to me.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing," I say to him getting frustrated with all of this.

"Because we're going to teach you," Sara says letting go of Derek's hand to cross her arms looking at me seriously.

"Do you remember what happened that first night you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?" Derek asks me, I nod my head remembering how painful that was.

"Yeah I changed back," I say as he comes back down the steps towards me.

"Mmm-hmm. And when you were hit by his car, same thing right?" he says coming closer to me. I nod my head trying to understand what he's getting at.

"What's the common denominator?" he asks me, I shake my head unable to get guess what it is. I watch as Derek takes hold of my wrist, oh shit now I know what it is. I scream when he snaps my wrist easily I breath deeply as he continues to grip it tightly the pain shooting through my body repeatedly.

"What is… What the hell are you doing!" I yell at him.

"It'll heal," Derek says talking to me like I'm a baby.

"It still hurt," I say to him as he steps back up to Sara who stands glaring at him like he took it to far. Which he clearly did.

"And that's what keeps you human. Pain," he says watching me as I groan flexing my fingers and wrist as it begins to heal properly.

"Maybe you will survive," he says taking hold of Sara's hand and leading her back out the house towards his car, she looks over her shoulder a look of concern on her face. I pull a face at her trying to lighten the mood after that frankly very depressing conversation Sara laughs at me as I begin to follow her and Derek out the house.

"See you in Coach's class tomorrow," she says over her shoulder before she climbs into Derek's car.

**Sara's POV**

I smile at the pizza guy when I open the door he stares back at me holding the pizza boxes out to me as he continues to stare at me much to my amusement.

"How much do I owe you?" I ask him pulling my wallet out the back pocket of my shorts; I hold back my urge to laugh when he doesn't reply for a few seconds just continuing to stare at me. He opens his mouth stumbling over his words as he looks down at the receipt in his hand trying to tell me the price.

"$23.30," he says to me. I scowl crap I don't have enough that's what I get for buying food for Stiles who eats his own body weight every day.

"Derek!" I yell over my shoulder putting my wallet back in my pocket smiling at the pizza guy again waiting for Derek. I watch as the pizza guy opens his mouth to most likely ask me out thinking Derek is probably family or a friend.

"What?" I turn my head smiling more when I see Derek walking towards me in just his jeans still drying his hair with a towel just out the shower. I can't help but rake my eyes slowly over his naked top half wanting to close the door in the pizza guys face and slam Derek up against the door.

"Pay him," I say sliding my hand over his stomach as I walk away back into the kitchen to get plates and stuff so I can clean up quickly before my dad gets home. I'm going to need to be some careful for the next few days with my dad around, we can't have sex because my dad will smell Derek on me if we do. Really about the only thing we can do is hug and just say we bumped into each other. I groan I can't kiss my boyfriend or even touch him because of my dad being a stupid alpha I know he'll be able to sense something is different about me but Derek claimed me long enough ago that the smell of blood will be gone from my body. And if it isn't I'll do what mum told me and use the age of old trick as she called it of saying I'm having my lady issues. She told me once she used it when my granddad asked about the smell; my dad and her have been together since high school and my dad claimed her after a couple of months. So he can't pass judgement on Derek claiming me. I climb up on to the kitchen counter leaning my head against the wall letting out a sigh as I continue to worry about my dad.

"Now this is too tempting," I open my eyes to see Derek standing looking at me with a smirk on his face as he looks at me, well less at my face and more between my legs. I shake my head crossing my legs leaning back on my hands as Derek walks over to me that smirk still on his face. I grin when he grabs hold of each of my ankles pulling my legs part and pulling me across the counter into his chest. I smile our gazes locked as he runs his hands slowly up my legs pushing my shorts up leaning in closer to me his lips nearly touching mine.

"I am going to miss times like this," he says to me his lips brushing against mine as he talks, I hold back my urge to moan as his hands leave my legs and begin to push the top of my shorts down his fingers sending shivers down my spine. Derek leans into me I smile when I feel his breath in the crock of my neck I can't hold back my moan when he kisses my neck gently. I let out another moan when he begins to trail kisses up my neck along the base of my jaw biting lightly his hands massaging my skin turning me into putty. Derek laughs lifting his head to look at me as I sit my cheeks beginning to flush wanting him to stop teasing me.

"Stop teasing me or I will make you pay for a hotel room," I say to him. Derek just smirks at me, he stops when I wrap my legs round his waist locking them at my ankles pulling him even closer. I drape my arms over his shoulder smiling at him as I grind against him lightly making a rough moan escape his lips.

"Now whose the tease," he says to me before kissing me hard, I kiss him back biting at his lower lip desperate to have one final night together before my dad gets here and ruins it all. It's not like I won't be happy to see him it's just I was enjoying my little bit of freedom without him or Caleb walking round the house.

**No one's POV**

Jonathan Jones is six foot and could easily win a fight, he's over forty but he has aged better than most men his age sort of like George Clooney. He has the same pale blue eyes that pierce in to anyone just like his daughter, his only daughter; his pure sweet little angel. Jonathan unlocks the front door dropping his bag on the floor locking the door behind him wondering where Sara will be. He opens his mouth to yell on her but stops when he hears noise coming from the kitchen.

"Come on my dad will be home soon," he stops in the living room listening to the voices coming from the kitchen one of those, voices being a male. And he knows his daughter knows better than to bring one home without anyone else home.

"Hey you're the one that started kissing me first," Jonathan clenches his fists throwing the kitchen door open to find a sight he thought would never cross his eyes. He looks at Sara as she sits on the kitchen counter her top pushed down to around her waist wrapped around a boy who stares at her dad.

"Dad," she says pulling her top back on quickly unwrapping herself from the stranger.

**Sara's POV**

"Dad, I thought," I don't get to finish the rest of my sentence when my dad grabs hold of Derek slamming him down full force into the kitchen floor shards of broken tile come up from under Derek. I scream watching as my dad digs his claws deep into Derek's neck I jump down of the counter grabbing hold of my dad's jacket pulling him off Derek. He stares at me as I stand in front of Derek flicking my claws out growling as I begin to get protective over him.

"Don't touch him," I growl watching my dad's every move, I know this is probably the most stupid thing I could do picking a fight with the alpha of my pack, who also happens to be the guy who controls my bank account. And is also my dad.

"Sara why is this bastard in my house?" he asks me as Derek pulls himself up off the floor holding his neck as the cuts continue to bleed. I whine when I see the blood escaping over his fingers Derek stands up silently not saying a word to my dad or me.

"Dad I think you remember Derek Hale," I pause trying to gage his reaction to everything that's just happened. And the news I'm about to drop on him.

"He's my mate," I say stepping back my back touching Derek's chest lightly keeping close to him knowing my dad won't try and hurt Derek if I'm blocking him off. My dad looks between the two of us I can tell he's trying to assess the situation that is playing out right now. I know that when Derek leaves I am so screwed; god dad is going to pop that vein on his forehead. Why the hell did he have to walk in at that point why not at the point when my clothes where still on. I want to go hit my head off the wall in my room right now because this is probably one of the worse situations ever. Even worse than when I saw Jackson naked… Okay that wasn't too bad.

"Derek Hale," he says looking over Derek has he wipes blood away from his neck I know my dad is looking him over to see if he is worth being my mate. I know from experience with my family that every guy who has claimed a Jones girl has been tested and assessed by all the males in the family to the point sometimes where the relationship nearly ends. If my dad and brother do that to Derek and me I swear to god I will rip the breaks out Caleb's bike and out dads car.

"So how long has this been going on?" he asks us more asking Derek instead of me.

"About a month sir," he says addressing my dad properly not like when we were kids and he used to call him the General cause he was such a hard ass when we were little.

"And when did you claim my daughter?" he asks, I know Derek can tell him the exact date and time when he claimed me but he would never give that much detail to my dad because it would get both of us in shit. Even more shit if he found out we went through a whole box of condoms that night.

"A few weeks ago sir," he says I smile when I feel his hand run down my arm gently taking hold of my hand rubbing the triple spiral into my palm making my nerves ease a little.

"And you never bothered to tell me Sara?" he asks turning his head looking at me with the same pale blue eyes as me. I don't answer him at first I just look at him knowing he feels I have betrayed him, which I have I broke the one rule we agreed on before he left. No mates till I was eighteen. And I broke it I knew he would find out eventually but maybe after a year so I have time to make up a lie about being a good girl and waiting for a while before I let Derek claim me. But I wasn't a good girl. God but not being a good girl was so worth it for that night.

"I was going to tell you eventually," I say to him dropping my gaze to the floor unable to look at him.

"You should have told me straight after you decided to break my rules," he says his voice raising slightly I know when Derek leaves we're going to end up having a fight that will end in me taking the car and driving off. It always ends like that since mum died we just seem to fight at least once a week and it's a proper slamming doors and breaking walls fight. Our family fell apart the day of her funeral; Caleb and dad can't stand each other they only talk when it involves me or pack business. My family is like your favourite toy that lost a piece and just doesn't work properly anymore.

"Derek I think you should go," I say to him not lifting my gaze from the floor. Derek doesn't let go of my hand as he walks towards the front door leading me behind him; I lift my gaze to look at my dad as he stands his fists clenched as he continues to watch us. I hold back my urge to bare my fangs at him but that is just asking for a fight later.

"Sara," I lift my gaze and look at Derek as he stands at my front door he's pulled his top on but has left his jacket since it's up in my room and I don't think it would be his best idea to go up there with my dad here.

"If you need me just call and I'll come," he says putting his hand on my cheek his harden expression gone as he looks at me I take hold of his hand nodding my head as tears start to pool up in my eyes.

"Sara don't cry," Derek says wiping at my eyes gently wrapping his arms round me pulling me close into his chest. I bury my face into his chest I chew at my bottom lip trying not to cry I squeak when I rip through the skin of my lip. I run my fingertip over the wound stinging at the touch I look at the blood on my finger as it runs in a perfect little scarlet line down my finger.

"I'll call you tomorrow," I say to Derek he leans down kissing my forehead gently I smile wanting him to kiss me properly but it would just be awkward with my dad watching us. I slam the front door shut when Derek's in his car turning round to face my dad has he stands his arms crossed watching me.

"Sara you promised me," he says to me. I lick my now healed lip watching him knowing this going to end in a physical fight or just a yelling match between us.

"It's one rule," I say to him crossing my arms as we try to glare each other down.

"The only rule I left you!" he yells at me, I groan putting my hands over my ears trying to block him out because he is so strict and irritating with his stupid rules.

"Jesus dad! Calm down! I let him claim me by my own free will!" I yell at him.

"It's not like he forced himself on me!" I yell at him.

"You are my only daughter Sara!" he yells at me I see his eyes flash red for a second but it fades quickly as he pulls his anger back in.

"For the love of god not the only daughter speech again," I groan not wanting to hear the speech again he pulls it out every time there's a school dance and every time I went out in summer up in DC. Dad doesn't even know that I had tons of guys flirting with me back in DC at all the parties and clubs I went too. So he should really calm his tits because this isn't even that bad.

"Oh yes the only daughter speech Sara! Because it's the only speech that seems to get through too you!" he yells at me, I groan throwing my arms up in the air getting angry.

"You can't talk! You claimed mum when you were seventeen and after a month no less!" I yell at him my anger beginning to build I know I'm going to boil over and run at him, which I know is stupid but I can't help it.

"I loved your mother!" he yells at me, I scoff at him this is just bullshit right now.

"And I love Derek!" I yell clenching my fists digging my claws into my palms as they come out. I don't want to fight that is the last thing I want is to fight I will not fight him again. Yelling at each other I can deal with but actually fighting physical that is just stupid.

"Sara you are too young for something like this," he says sighing pinching the bridge of his nose trying not to get angry with me. I scoff at him throwing my hands in the air again trying not to laugh at his stupid argument. This is bullshit! Why is he so unfair to me about everything I love Derek with my whole heart and I am not giving him up not matter what dad says or does.

**No one's POV**

Jonathan looks at his daughter as she growls at him he knew she would do this eventually, he knew if he argued with her over this she would fight him back. She is just like her mother thick headed and stubborn when she decides on something nothing will change her mind. Sara growls more as her canines appear her claws out and ready for use as her violet eyes burn into his pale blue eyes. She moves faster than he remembers grabbing hold of his shoulders throwing him down onto the floor, Jonathan groans when he hits the ground hard. He growls giving into his anger his eyes turning red glowing in the low light of the hallway, Sara growls more as he stands up. They both look at each other wondering who is going to win this fight, Sara grins taking a running start at the him they both know she has speed on her side. Jonathan grabs hold of her arm pulling her out of the air and down on the wooden floor hard trying to get his point across. He opens his mouth to talk to her but she moves quickly bringing her knees up under his chin she nearly laugh's when she hears his jaw pop out of place. Sara rolls backwards out from under him she stands up a hop in her step as she starts to get into the fight with him, she can't help but enjoy getting the anger out her system. She catches hold of his fist holding his arm straight before slamming her flat palm into the joint of his elbow dislocating it; she lets out scream when he drives his knee into her chest. It makes him feel guilty when he does but he has to make her feel pain to return back to normal, Jonathan closes his eyes as he brings his hand down sharply on her arm breaking it. Sara screams falling to her knees tears beginning to escape her eyes clutching her arm into her chest, he can see her claws receded and her eyes turn back to their normal shade of cold blue.

"You bastard!" she yells at him as the bones in her chest and arm begin to heal. Jonathan smiles at the sound of her voice yelling at him even if she is swearing at him, he sits down on the floor opposite her looking at her. He looks at his daughter as she sits in front of him holding his gaze the strength never leaving her eyes, he smiles more he is so proud of her and her brother even if he does fight with his son. She is so strong perfectly capable of taking over the pack after him and making it even stronger. He knows he was being stupid with the whole claiming thing he wouldn't let his relationship with her turn out like his and Caleb's.

"I'm sorry Sara but we both know pain brings you back," he says to her leaning his head back against the wall.

"What like the pain knowing that this family no longer works?" she says to him.

"Sara do say that," he stops looking at her as her face begins to crumble tears flowing down her face freely. He hasn't seen her like this since his beautiful wives funeral when she cried for hours never leaving her room. Jonathan looks at his beautiful daughter her mother's spitting image when he first met her at seventeen, he hates seeing her cry it just reminds him her words are true

"Why shouldn't I! This family is broken! You and Caleb can't stand each other; you can't be in the same room as your own son! It all started after her funeral," she stops holding her head in her hands trying to stop the anger beginning to consume her again.

"Mum dying started all this! You were never like this when she was around!" Sara says as sobs and gasps for air make her body shake as tears roll down her cheeks falling to the floor. She squeezes her eyes shut trying to block all her pain out not wanting to feel this alone again, the hallow feeling beginning to form in her chest.

"Sara," Jonathan says softly standing up stepping closer to her she wraps her arms round her body tightly trying to hide herself from him hating feeling weak around him.

"Why did you do that to him? He's done nothing wrong dad please just let us be," she says looking up at him as he stands over her. Jonathan bends down putting his hand on her cheek smiling softly at her Sara gives in her tears wrapping her arms round him crumbling into him sobbing into his shoulder.

"If he makes you happy Sara then I will accept it," he says stroking her hair gently holding her tightly in his arms.

"Thank you daddy," she says softly her voice slightly muffled by his shoulder but hearing her say that makes him smile she rarely calls him that anymore but when he does it is special and precious to him. The moment is over faster than they both wanted when Sara's phone starts to ring from in the living room, she untangles herself from her dad running to pick it up.

"Stiles hi," she pauses listening to her eccentric best friend over the phone.

"Yes my dad's back geez Stiles I know I need to come pick my stuff up," Sara says leaning against the couch pushing her hair out her face.

"I'll be round in ten," she says hanging up on him before he can annoy her more, she loves Stiles but he is such an irritating person at times. Sara turns to look at her dad who just smiles waving his hand at her, she smiles grabbing the keys to her car running out the house quickly pulling her knee high black boots on as she does. Jonathan watches her rev the car engine before peeling the car away from the curb quickly the tires squealing on the road. He laughs he has no idea how she even managed to get her licence with driving like that, actually he doesn't know how both his kids have their licenses because they both are complete speed freaks when driving.

**Stiles POV**

I look at Sara as she sits beside me in my car her hood up covering her eyes as she sleeps soundly, I smirk this is the perfect chance to get my revenge for the whole locker thing. I smile more when I find the sharpie in my bag oh she is going to kill me but I don't care she deserves this for making me share a locker with the biggest creep in our school. I lean over in my seat deciding to give her a Hitler moustache and one eyebrow for today. I snigger as I lean over the pen just about to touch her face when her hand grabs hold of my wrist lifting her head to glare at me from under her hood.

"Don't even think about it," she says to me dropping my wrist I scowl at her as she begins to climb out my jeep swinging her backpack up onto her shoulder. I look at Sara as she walks round to the front of my jeep I can see other guys staring at her as she standing in her normal skin tight black jeans, a dark red crop top, her black hoodie and those knee high boots that she has had for so long I'm amazed they haven't fallen apart. She doesn't wait for me to get out leaving me to walk to class alone, I sigh she's not been in the best mood since her dad appeared last night and from what she told me found her in an slightly inappropriate position with Derek.

**Sara's POV**

I push my hair out my face leaning forward on the bench I share with Jackson who surprisingly isn't in as I watch Mr Harris pace up and down the middle of the classroom watching all of us trying to see if we're nervous about our conference tonight. I'm not I've been getting A's and B's all year and running for the track team again for extra curricular stuff so dad will be happy with me.

"Just friendly reminder parent/teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self-disgust should be more than enough punishment," he says pausing when he gets to Stiles who sits behind me basically colouring in his textbook with a highlighter till the whole page is bright yellow giving me more of a headache.

"Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" he asks looking between Stiles and me thinking we'll know where the third member of our gang is. Stiles lifts his head looking round at me, I shrug having not seen Scott since this morning in the parking lot. I open my mouth to say no when the door opens and a sight I thought I wouldn't see for a few days because he would be pulling a sick days for a while. Everyone in the class watches Jackson as he walks to his seat beside me I smile at him when I see how sick he looks, man last night clearly shocked him. No much supernatural stuff for him to handle.

"Hey Jackson if you need to leave early for any reason you let me know," Mr Harris says to Jackson who just nods his head slowly I can see the thin layer of sweat collecting on his forehead. Mr Harris stands up walking to his desk feeling proud about comforting his student.

"Everyone start reading chapter nine and Mr Stilinski try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs it's chemistry not a colouring book," he says I laugh watching Stiles glare at him the highlighter lid still in his mouth. I turn my head looking at Jackson as he sits staring blankly at the bench top I stand up moving my seat closer to him sliding my textbook in between us guessing he's forgotten his. Jackson turns his head and looks at me as I smile at him trying to cheer him up, he laughs weakly smiling back.

"How you feeling? I didn't expect you in today," I say to him.

"I feel like crap but my mum told me to go in and try to see the day out," he says to me, I put my hand on his arm rubbing it gently trying to make him feel better. Jackson may be an ass at times but he's still my friend so I should at least try to comfort him a little.

"Hey if you feel like you can't drive home I'll give you a lift but you may have to wait a while cause I have track," I say to him smiling.

"Miss Jones that is not the kind of chemistry I want," Mr Harris says I lift my head putting on my sweetest smile when I look at him, he keeps his scowl in place as I look at him.

"Just trying to make our lacrosse captain feel better," I say smiling at him more.

"Go back to your work," he says I laugh quietly looking down at my textbook beginning to actually do my work.

**Derek's POV**

I look at Jackson as he stands pressed up against the lockers I step towards him as he stammers over his words trying to get a sentence out.

"I don't know where Scott is," he stammers at me.

"I'm not here for Scott I'm here for you," I say stepping closer to him Jackson presses himself up against the lockers more trying to get away from me.

"Why me? I-I didn't do anything," he says shaking his head sweat beginning to form on him.

"No, but you saw something. Didn't you?" I ask him smirking slightly enjoying how scared he is of me.

"No I didn't….. I didn't see anything," he says lying to me I can hear the his heart beating extremely quickly with the fear that I'm going to do something to him.

"What was it? Hm? An animal? A mountain lion?" I ask him trying to pressure an answer out of him.

"I didn't see anything. I swear. I'm not lying," he says to me I try not laugh as I listen to his heart beat increase ever so slightly at the I'm not lying part when I take a step closer.

"Then calm down and say it again," I say to him less than half a metre away from him.

"Say what? That I'm not lying?" he asks stammering more the closer I get to him.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything," I say to him glaring at him.

"Slowly," I say watching him closely, the sweat starting to form a thicker layer over his body.

"I didn't see anything," he says slowly to me I listen closely to his heart beat trying to pick out any changes in the rhythm but it stays steady even if it is faster than normal.

"One more thing," I say wanting to see the wounds on his neck from when I scratched him, I turn his head forcefully looking at the healing scabs on the back of his neck. I can't see any sign of them being infected or dangerous. I push his head against the locker hard still holding onto his hair, trying not to laugh at his scared face not as tough as you think are you Jackson.

"You should really get that checked out," I say to him. I stop when I hear the sound of wet feet slapping against the floor stopping just behind me, I hear Jackson heartbeat pick up even more from whatever is behind me. I turn round to see Sara standing in nothing but a white towel wrapped round her body her hair half dried falling around her in loose curls I hold back every urge in my body to grab her and pin her between me and the wall.

"Um hi I just wanted to borrow a towel," she says to us I can see her eyeing me up like a piece of meat.

"Sara get out of here," Jackson says to her, Sara laughs waving her hand at him smiling at me as our gazes lock both of us knowing what we both want.

"I'll be fine," she says taking a towel from the clean pile of them on the bench smiling at me, I follow her out the locker room across into the girl locker room watching her hips sway as she walks in front of me.

**Sara's POV**

I smile when I hear the girl's locker be slammed shut and locked behind Derek; hm someone's desperate for what he thinks coming next. I smirk unwrapping the towel from around my body opening it; I look over my shoulder at Derek as he stands staring at me wanting what's behind the towel. I rest my chin on my shoulder dropping the towel from my body watching as a smirk creeps over his face I pull my hair over my shoulder letting him stare at me as much as he likes.

"Like what you see?" I ask him not turning round to him. I gasp when Derek puts his strong arm round my waist pulling me into him roughly pressing himself into me. I smile as his hands run down my sides his lips pressing behind my ear his teeth grazing the skin ever so slightly making me gasp for breath enjoying it.

"Why are you such a tease," he says his hands raking down my thighs I gasp rolling my head allowing him more access to my neck. I close my eyes as his hands run up the inside of my thighs enjoying his hands wandering my body. I smile when I feel him pressing against my lower back clearly wanting this to go the way we both want it too, after being disturbed last night we never got to finish up. I gasp when Derek lifts me up off the floor his claws digging into the flesh of my thighs as he bites at my shoulder wanting to leave a mark for everyone to see. I moan when he pulls my legs apart slightly wanting this as fast as he can to have me right here in the locker room.

"Do you really want me that badly?" I ask him my breathing ragged enjoying the feeling of his tented jeans rubbing against me as he grinds against me.

"Well I was disturbed last night," he says turning my head to look at him, I moan when he kisses me hard I kiss back wrapping my arms round his neck pulling him closer to me.

"In my bag," I can't put a full sentence together as I gasp for breath. Derek laughs into my skin sending shivers down my spine I still can't believe myself that I brought condoms with me to school in case something like this happened.

"So you thought this would happen did you?" he asks me his breath tickling my ear making me blush. I open my mouth to protest but Derek kisses me softly on the lips, I feel butterflies appear in my stomach in a hurricane as we kiss.

**No one's POV**

Stiles stumbles out the class room his phone pressed to his ear as he tries to get in contact with Scott, he waits impatiently for him to pick up nearly yelling at him when he does.

"What?" Scott says to him.

"Finally! Have you been getting any of my texts?" Stiles asks him trying to figure out where Scott.

"Yeah like all nine million of them and Sara sent two and left it at that," he says to Stiles who rolls his eyes annoyed that Sara didn't send more like he asked. But Stiles hasn't seen her either since first period then she disappeared after class.

"Do you have any idea what's going on Lydia is totally M-I-A, Jackson looks like he has a time bomb inserted in his face another random guy is dead and you and the rest of your little wolf buddies have to do something about it," Stiles rants down the phone at him.

"Like what Stiles?" Scott asks him.

"Something," he says to him getting annoyed at his short answers.

"Okay I'll deal with it later," he says looking over at Allison as she drives down the road following his directions towards the forest where no one will see them. Stiles looks down at him phone since his best friend just hung up on him, he lifts his head to see his other best friend running past him pulling her bag up onto her shoulder trying to hold textbooks in her arms as she runs down the hallway avoiding other students.

"Yo Sara!" he yells at her but she just runs straight past him waving over her shoulder at him a huge smile on her face as she crashes down the hallway jumping over an AV trolley as someone pushes it out the classroom. Stiles raises his arms making noises as he watches her fuck off without him skipping school just like his other best friend is leaving him here all alone.

**Sara's POV**

I let out a scream of joy when I see my dad standing next to my baby holding my black helmet in his hand out to me, I throw my bag through the open window of his car before sliding across the grass hugging my bike tightly.

"My baby!" I yell running my hand over the shinny engine unable to believe I have my bike back after so long of wanting her back. A vintage Vincent Black Shadow I've kept in perfect condition since my dad first gave me her at thirteen, I know this is him probably sucking up for being a dick last night. And this is the perfect way.

"Engine redone by your uncle and brand new leather on the seat," he says laughing as he watches me look at my reflection in the shining engine parts wanting to take her for a ride as fast as I can.

"Is this a bribe to forget about last night?" I ask him standing up swinging my leg over the bike I can see guys staring as I straddle my bike probably thinking I just got hotter. I take my helmet from my dad smiling at him as I put it on.

"I take it I won't be seeing you home for a while," he says to me as I rev the engine the sound sending shivers down my spine as I listen to it purr into life. Oh I have missed this bike way to much. I laugh flicking the visor down kicking the stand out balancing the bike with my foot looking at my dad through the tinted visor.

"I'll be home before dark," I say to him I would give him a hug but I'm too desperate to ride my bike again. He smiles waving his hand at me I smirk revving my engine again kicking off the road my tires squeal as drive off every eye in the parking lot on me. I tighten my grip on the handles pushing the engine wanting the thrill of the speed again after nearly six months without my baby. I let out a yell of joy taking my hands of the handles throwing them in the air as I drive down the roads; my joy is cut short when I hear the wail of police sirens behind me. I glance of my shoulder to see one of the sheriff's cars driving after me, I smirk turning back round going faster weaving past a couple of cars easily. It's to easy to out run these guys on my bike since my baby is in such good condition she can reach 60mph in under a minute, I laugh turning sharply onto the dirt road through the forest. The dirt kicks up behind me as I ride down the path it begins to uneven out to a gravel path; I hear the stones clicking against the metal of my bikes. I swear under my breath that better not scratch the paint job I can't afford to have it redone, I look back over my shoulder to see the sheriff car still chasing behind me. Jesus persistent bastard isn't he. I look round where is that turn off? Fuck where is it! I need that turn off now! If I get a ticket my dad is going to take my bike off me again for like a month and I'll be left with my car which I love but I love my bike so much more. It gives me an excuse to wear my fake leather trousers again, which I'm hoping Derek will think look sexy when I pull up to his on my bike. I rev my engine driving between the two concrete pillars blocking the bridge from cars, I look at the couple walking towards me smiling when I realise its Allison and Scott skipping together. Scott looks at me as I drive past them I nod my head at him as I weave around them slowing down on the other side since I'm no longer being chased. I slow my bike to a stop when I get to the cliff over looking the town. I pull my helmet off shaking my hair out looking across the place I've lived my whole life. I kick the stand out swinging my leg over the bike standing beside it, the cold wind biting at my cheeks reminding me it's actually winter. I close my eyes as a strong breeze blows my hair out my face it bites at the bare skin of my neck and face, I breath out tingles running down my spine. My moment of peace is disturbed when I feel a shock run through my body, I let out a yell clutching my stomach falling to the ground feeling like it's being shocked. I dig my nails into my stomach through my top what the hell is this? I throw my head back letting out a scream as the pain surges through my body again I clench my fists falling onto my knees. I groan looking round for some kind of explanation for the pain I'm feeling. It feels just like when the hunters cornered me and shocked me with electricity again and again. I lift my head looking at the grey clouds beginning to roll in from the south when I begin to hear the moans of pain in my head. Derek. I pull myself to my feet I drop my jacket over the handlebars of my bike before setting off running. I am going to kill that bitch when I get my hands on her.

**No one's POV**

Kate lifts her head from looking at Derek as he shakes on the floor beside her, she moans she was enjoying watching his muscles clench together just showing off how much more grown up he is. She smiles glancing down at Derek who stares at her fear in his eyes for his mate who she knows is coming for him.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy seeing who you picked over me and how much she screams when I cut her," she says down to him smugly as the sound of footsteps echo's through the house as her new opponent enters the house.

"Sara," Derek's voice is weak but it still reaches Sara's ears as she walks into the house her claws out ready for a fight, her eyes narrowed glowing a piercing shade of violet as she lets out a low growl that rumbles in the back of her throat. Kate's smug look doesn't last long when her eyes set upon the extremely pretty blonde girl standing in front of her, she has to admit Derek does have good taste in girls. Kate doesn't have long to react before Sara is running at her ready for a fight, she throws a punch square into Kate's jaw making her bend over. Sara smiles grabbing hold of her hair pulling her face up before slamming her knee into her ribs not hard enough to break any but hard enough to take the wind from her lungs. Kate holds back her urges to scream bringing the pole down her back sending a shock through her. Derek watches hating himself for being unable to move from the floor as Kate kicks Sara in the ribs shocking her repeatedly. She scream's falling to her knees struggling to break free from Kate. He watches as she grabs a fist full of Sara's long hair pulling her head back at a sharp angle pulling hard, she yelps clawing at Kate's hand but is unable to break free.

"Well look who grew up," Kate says looking at Sara's face as it twists in pain from shocking her again.

"Still remember bitch," Sara says before spitting her blood in Kate's face grinning at her as it runs down her face into her eyes. Kate lets go of her throwing her on the floor next to Derek who grabs hold of her pulling her close to him looking at her healing split lip.

"I hope you scream as much as your mother did," Kate hisses wiping the blood off her face pulling out a gun, Derek moves quickly grabbing hold of Sara round the waist pulling her to her feet pushing her towards the door just as Kate pulls the trigger. Sara scream as the bullet goes straight through her lower leg she reaches out grabbing hold of the railing on the stairs trying to steady herself. Derek turns back to look at her before he can run back to get her she shots him a look telling him to run.

"Run!" she screams at him as Kate comes out beginning to fire the gun in his direction. Sara turns and looks at Kate as she comes towards her when Derek is out of sight and out of firing range; she knows Kate won't be able to get him with her riffle. Sara smirks letting Kate get closer enough for her to kick her in the stomach throwing her through the air crashing to the ground dust surrounding her. Sara flicks her hair out her face walking over to Kate her claws slowly coming out ready to rip this bitch to shreds. A smirk coming on her face as she bends down looking at Kate as she lies there still shocked from the force of the kick.

"I'm not the one who will be screaming you whore," she says at Kate looking at her claws as Kate stares up at her a slight look of fear in her eyes. She moves quickly grabbing her blade the tip lined with a weak form of wolfsbane that will disturb the healing for a while plunging it into Sara's side. Kate watches as her eyes flash bright violet just before she digs her claws through her jacket and top deep into the skin of her stomach drawing as much blood as she wants.

"I will kill you," she hisses before letting go of Kate and running out the house throwing her knife onto the floor holding her side as it bleeds out.

**Sara's POV**

I clutch my side as I drive one handed on my bike back to my house to try and bandage myself up without my dad knowing which I know he will because he'll be able to smell the blood in the house. But he's gone right now which means I can clean the worst of the blood off me and bandage it because that bitch used wolfsbane on me. I clench my jaw as pain surges through my body as my body tries to heal itself from the wound; I gag on the vomit coming up my throat holding it down. Just had to stay and pick a fight with her didn't you! I yell at myself in my head as I drive down the roads towards my house, the smell of blood sticks in my nostrils making me feel even queasier. I lean against the cold metal of the handlebars trying to calm the horrible feeling building up in my stomach I breath in deep as I pull into my drive way relaxing when I see my dads car is gone.

**No one's POV**

Jonathan looks at the coach as he sits behind his desk digging through multiple folders looking for the one with his daughters name on it, he sighs leaning back in the chair waiting for him to get ready. It was the same last year when he came to see him about his daughter but to his surprise he finds the folder faster than he expected.

"Sara Jones hm," he says to him looking at the man older than him but has aged a whole lot better than he has.

"Yes my daughter," Jonathan says to him crossing his arms over his chest protectively as the coach looks down at the folder like something is wrong with his daughter.

"Yeah Sara good kid barely any trouble in class even though she does hang out with those two idiots. An amazing student but doesn't put her talents to good use," he says to Jonathan looking at him over the folder.  
Sara sits on the floor of her bathroom wiping the wound on her side clean of blood throwing more bloody cloth down on the ground next to the bloody bandages. She yells as she digs her claws deeper into her thigh trying to force her healing to start, her eyes shifting between blue and violet as she tries to control herself from shifting fully.

"What do you mean not putting them to good uses?" Jonathan asks him. The coach clears his throat before talking again about one of his favourite students.

"She pays very little attention in class these days, she talks back more and doesn't work to the best of her ability," he says to Jonathan who sighs pinching the bridge of his nose he knows her grades are good but this is not what he wanted to hear.

"Other than that she is a great student," the coach says to Jonathan who just looks at him with raised eyebrows annoyed at his daughter for not telling him this.

**Sara's POV**

"Derek is that you?" I ask walking down the hallway towards my room where I can hear someone shuffling about moving things about. I push my hair behind my ear nudging my door open with the top of my slippers the creaking from the hinges echoing in the house. I smile when I see the doors to the small veranda in my room open and Derek standing closing the door a concerned look on his face. I walk over to him quickly wrapping my arms round him tightly happy to see he's safe and not injured from that bitch.

"I was so worried about you," he says holding me tightly stroking my head gently cradling me like he's not seen me in longer than a couple of hours. Derek lifts my top up looking at the bandage covering my wound; I take in a sharp breath in when he pulls begins to pull the bandage off. He runs a hand over the wound, which is now scarring but the scar will fade after tonight, I look at him as he looks at the wound concerned.

"It's fine I'm healing," I say stepping back from him smiling at him, Derek puts his hand on my cheek running his thumb over it gently. I stand on my tiptoes kissing him gently taking hold of his hands leading him towards my bed.

"Sara I'm not going to do anything like that," he says but I interrupt him laughing at him thinking we're going to have sex when I am way to sleepy for anything like that.

"Sweetie I just want to fall asleep with you," I say flopping down on my bed face first smiling when I feel my bed sag with the weight of Derek lying down beside me. I turn my head looking at Derek as he lies his eyes closed not looking at me I reach out taking hold of his hand, I squeak when he pulls my arm pulling me tightly into him. Derek kisses my forehead I giggle curling up into him more laying my legs over his happily tangling myself in him.

"I love you Sara just don't pull a stunt like that again please I know you can take care of yourself just don't please," he says to me.

"Aww I love you too Derek," I say laughing at his concern even though I am perfectly capable of fighting for myself. But he is such a sweetie for worrying about me with Kate. I lean up putting my forehead against his kissing him gently smiling as I look down at him, Derek runs a hand through my hair as it falls over my shoulders hiding us in a curtain.

"Goodnight Mr sour wolf," I say teasing him before lying back down beside him.

**No one's POV**

Jonathan walks into the kitchen to see Derek Hale standing holding a glass of water looking at him over the rim of it, neither of them both unsure what to do around the other one. Jonathan drops his jacket on the back of one of the chairs at the dinner table walking past Derek to get a beer from the fridge planning to test him.

"Want one?" he asks him holding a beer out, waiting for him to take it.

"I'm fine sir," Derek says sipping his water again watching him over the rim of the glass knowing that Jonathan is going to keep testing him to see if he's worth being Sara's mate.

"Where is Sara?" he asks him.

"Asleep upstairs fully clothed," he adds on at the end so Jonathan doesn't get any ideas about what they've been up to all night. Even Derek has to admit it is hard for him to keep his hands off her when she's sleeping in nothing but his old tops beside him. But after today he wants her to heal before they do anything again and after their little session in the locker room he knows she'll be worn out and want to sleep. Derek doesn't notice the slight smirk on his face but Jonathan does looking at the him. He can agree with Sara that Derek has grown into a very strong young man who looks capable of handling himself against hunters.

"You can stay here tonight but no funny business," Jonathan says over his shoulder as he walks to his room to sleep worried about his daughter and her schoolwork but he knows it's just a phase. Well he hopes it just a phase. Derek stares at the alpha as he walks out his eyebrows raised surprised by his offer to stay the night but Derek won't turn it down if it means spending more time with Sara.

"And no funny business includes kissing when I'm around!" Jonathan yells over his shoulder at Derek, who smiles at the comment just how he remembered him when he was in a good mood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sara's POV**

I sit on my bed trying to focus on my work but my mind is wondering elsewhere away from my work. I sigh rubbing my eyes dropping my pen onto the pile of textbooks and notepads on my bed some on my floor as well. I groan resting my head in my hand knowing I need to focus on my work and my studying for all the tests I have but I can't. It's getting too close to that day too focus on anything else but her. I look over at the wall I've been dedicating to photos of my friends and family, I have to edit my photos so much since I can never use flash unless my eyes are closed. I stand up walking over to it looking at the photos of me Scott and Stiles through out our lives from the first day we met in kinder garden to us a few months ago at a horror movie marathon dressed up as zombies. I stop when I reach the picture framed by every other picture I own, I look into my mums amazing warm green eyes her arm round my brother shoulder as he stands next to her a wide grin on his face. My dad stands beside her me on his shoulders laughing my hair a mass of curls covering my bare shoulders from the sun. It's the last photo I have of us as a happy kind of normal family, before she was taken away and every piece of my world fell apart. Caleb ran away to our uncles, my dad stayed in his study all day just looking at her photo, Derek was gone I had no one to cry too. I remember just sitting in my room crying for days on end then getting angry with her for leaving and ripping my room up. I know now it wasn't her fault dying she was just trying to protect me, I lean against my wall tears beginning to form in my eyes as I think about her.

"Mummy," I whisper covering my eyes with my hands digging my palms into them trying to stop the tears flowing again. I never get to call her that again. I never get to go crying to her with boy troubles. I can never hold her hand again. I wonder if she's up there watching over me if she'll be there the day I get married, when I have her first grandchild and at every other moment in my life. I dig my nails into my forehead hoping the pain will stop my tears but all I do is sob more. This isn't fair I don't want to cry I hate crying over her death, I've cried enough over it. I'm happy now. I have Derek, I have Scott and Stiles my best friends my life is sort of normal now. I jump when I hear someone knocking on my door I wipe at my eyes hoping my eyes aren't blood shot hoping it isn't my dad or Derek.

"Sara it's Stiles," I let out a sigh of relief opening my door to see Stiles standing rolling back and forth on his feet looking about the hallway constantly moving as always. He smiles at me but his smile soon fades when he looks at me, I drop my head letting my hair cover my face from him trying to hide my blood shot eyes from him.

"Hey Stiles what's up?" I ask him looking down at my fluffy wolf slippers, yes I know ironic for me to be wearing wolf on my feet but they're so so fluffy and warm.

"I was in the neighbourhood and well you know found this," he says pulling a DVD out from behind his back, a massive smile spreads over my face when I see him holding up the box set of Lost. I can remember the two of us sitting on web-cam watching the last episode and both of us yelling at how crap it ended.

"So it was just lying on the street?" I ask him smiling.

"Oh yeah it was and I was like oh wow maybe my luck is changing," he says smiling at me.

"Shall I phone our third musketeer lord?" I ask in a fake French accent bowing to him. Stiles holds his head up high pulling his noble face as he likes to call it holding the box set like it's the bible into his chest.

"Why yes you shall my dear so this movie can thou if start," he says striding into my bedroom heading straight for the TV I laugh that would make no sense to anyone else but Scott and me. I smile closing my door behind me pulling my phone out my hoodie pocket pressing the speed dial for Scott. I stand watching Stiles try to work my TV, which he never can and he acts like a complete man about it and won't take my help. I laugh as he stares at the static on the screen he looks down at the two remotes in his hands.

"Stiles give me the remote," I say to him holding my other hand out for the remote. Stiles turns to look at me his eyebrows raise so high up on his head they could hit his hairline.

"Excuse me I am a man at work here," he says to me.

"Man? Really I'm more of a man than you and I have boobs," I say to him. Stiles blows a raspberry at me before turning back to looking at the remotes reading every button on them, for a guy as smart as him he's a dumbass.

"Hello McCall residence," Melissa says down the phone.

"Hi Ms McCall it's Sara I was wondering if Scott was in?" I ask her as Stiles continues to break my TV messing about with the remotes.

"No he just went out to yours Sara and how many times do I have to say call me Melissa," she says to me.

"Thank you Ms Mc sorry I mean Melissa," I say quickly trying to correct myself quickly she laughs at my mistake.

"It's okay don't stay up to late now you three," she says ending the call just as my doorbell rings, I hear Stiles scrambling to his feet as fast as he can to answer the door. I stick my foot out tripping Stiles sending him flying straight into the banister of my stairs he groans rolling about on my floor trying to get up quickly.

"Scott we're up stairs!" I yell down the stairs as Stiles finally manages to get back up on his feet glaring me down I laugh walking into my room to fix my TV since Stiles can't work it.

"Sara I have a question why in gods name are you going out with the biggest god damn creep in Beacon Hill?" Scott asks me as he walks into my room looking rather pissed off. I raise my eyebrows unsure what he's talking about, I stop when I realises what he's talking about Derek probably surprised him trying to teach him to stay alive.

"Because I love him and I have a thing for guys with abs," I say winking at them pulling my desk chair to beside my wardrobe getting the sheets down so we can put our fort up.

"Please stop I don't want to hear about you and wolfboys alone time," Stiles says flopping down on the floor, I smile throwing the pile of sheets and blankets down onto the floor straight on to him. Stiles let's out a muffled cry as he rolls about trying to get out from under them.

"Oh my god it never ends!" he yells as he struggles to find the end of sheets I laugh enjoying spending time with him and Scott again. We haven't spend time together as best friends in so long, it's all been trying to avoid hunters and the alpha no time for the three of us to hang out and laugh. Scott pulls the covers off Stiles who blinks looking up at him he pouts making a kissy face at him I laugh as Scott stares at him.

"My saviour let me repay you," he says trying to put a girls voice on. Scott doesn't reply he just drops a pillow on Stiles face I laugh jumping down off my desk chair onto the floor picking sheets up as we start to build a fort round my bed.

"Hey do you not think our forts would have been a whole lot better if we had the pins when we were younger," I say to them as we pin the sheets in my wall, Scott laughs at the comment as he and Stiles pin the other end of the sheet up to the other side.

"Yeah maybe then we wouldn't have screamed like we did when it came down half way through the night, when it was someone's idea to watch the first saw movie when we're like thirteen," Scott says glaring at Stiles who just makes a face at him like it's his fault for us being so scared.

"Sara was sure that saw was going to kill her in her sleep, she didn't sleep for a week remember Stiles," Scott says to him, I take in a sharp breath of air at the memory of trying to stay awake for so long because I was sure that I was going to die. I throw another blanket over the one we've got up already to Stiles I spread it out making the area under my bed darker so it's like a cave. Scott holds his hands out for me offering me a boost to pin the blanket up, I rest my hand on his shoulder for support as I pin the sheet up.

"And if I remember correctly that Scott fainted in the middle of class because you decided to do your report in biology on decaying bodies and showed a rooting foot," I say to Stiles, Scott shudders at the memory of fainting in class and every calling him a girl for months on end.

"Not my fault you two got scared," he says to us.

"Stiles you pulled a total supernatural when Dean screams like a girl when my dad turned the lights on," I say to him hopping down to the ground beside him.

"Yeah but your dad is possibly the scariest man in the world," Stiles says as he presses play on the remote curling up under a toy story blanket the bowl of popcorn in his lap watching the TV happily. I laugh sliding myself in between the two of them as we watch Lost laughing about school and memories with each other.

**Derek's POV**

I open the veranda door into Sara's room wanting to see her and ask her what she wanted to talk about earlier today but we didn't get to talk because she had work. I stop confused when I see a childish fort made from blankets and chairs around her bed, I can see the outlines of three bodies lying on the bed and floor as the TV plays in the back ground. I push one of the blankets back too see Scott Stiles and Sara lying on the floor fast asleep in a pile of blankets leaning on each other. I laugh when I see Sara sitting her head on Stiles shoulder holding a bowl of popcorn in her sleep. The three of them are such kids I'm out there trying to find the alpha and stay away from the hunters and here they are watching TV in a fort like five year olds. I step back when I hear someone moving I look at Sara as she wriggles her way out the fort towards where I stand still half asleep. She yawns rubbing her eyes as she pads across her room towards the bathroom, I smile following behind her l smirk that she hasn't seen me yet. I come up behind her putting my arm round her waist she lets out a scream but stops when she sees it's me, I watch as a smile starts to appear on her face.

"Hi," she says wrapping her arms round my neck smiling at me.

"Hey beautiful," I say pulling her closer into my chest holding her tightly she looks so cute when she's half asleep like this. Sara looks at me the same look on her face when she wants me to kiss her; I lean down kissing her gently.

"Why did you build a fort?" I ask her smiling as she buries her face into my chest holding me close, she is so cute when she's half asleep like this she's like a puppy that's just found it's owner.

"Because we wanted too," she says smiling at me proud of her and the idiot's fort that they built. She pauses running a hand over my cheek smiling up at me her pale blue eyes drawing me into her like a magnet, god she is so beautiful. How the hell did I over look her when I was younger?

"I'll go then and let you have your fun," I say resting my forehead against hers our lips touching lightly but the touch is enough to send shivers down my spine. She laughs softly her hands running through my hair gently as we enjoy the tender moment together saying nothing just enjoying being together. I just want to get out of Beacon Hills with her and drive away to the coast maybe away from all this and live with her.

"Let's get out of here," I say the words slipping out my mouth before I can stop them, Sara steps back looking at me with wide eyes shocked at my words. Shit I shouldn't have said that.

"Derek that's not a good idea I need to finish school," she says to me.

"After this whole alpha thing is done you and me we can leave go away. Go to the coast get a house live our lives together," I say taking hold of her hand placing it on my chest she reaches out to me touching my cheek gently.

"Derek I would love that but I need to finish high school I need to figure out my life out," she says smiling at me I sigh I knew it was a crazy idea it was a stupid idea to just ask her to uproot herself and leave with me.

"Soon though," I look at her as she smiles at me.

"We'll live together away from all of this," she says smiling at me, I smile leaning down stealing a kiss from her quickly. I pull back slight my lips still touching hers slightly she smiles wrapping her arms round my neck pulling me into another kiss. I pull away after I don't know how long Sara moans wanting to keep kissing and I know she wants to go further but with those two idiots in the other room no way.

"No way beautiful I would give anything to but not tonight," I say smiling at her.

"Fine but when my dad goes home and they leave please come round I miss having time alone just the two of us," she says smiling at me wriggling out my arms moving back to her room to go back to sleep. I smile taking hold of her by the waist pulling her into my chest tightly kissing her cheek gently she stifles her giggles as we walk across to the fort.

"I love you beautiful," I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Derek," she says smiling up at me kissing me one last time before she disappears into the fort; I hear her wriggling about getting comfy again. I push the curtain back a little to look at her as she drapes Stiles arm round her shoulder curling into his side her eyes closing as she falls asleep. I feel a small twinge of jealousy as I look at her and Stiles but I could easily beat that idiot if he tried anything on her.

**Sara's POV**

I yawn rolling onto my back expecting to find the mega soft pillows on my bed but instead I find the horrible foot of Scott McCall in my face, I gag rolling over off Stiles and onto my floor coughing.

"God," I say rolling onto all fours coughing hard.

"Scott do you every wash," I cough out trying to stop coughing so loudly that I may wake up the whole house at seven in the morning. I pull myself up of the floor deciding to go downstairs and make breakfast for everyone; since I'm guessing my dad hasn't had a proper breakfast since he's been up in DC staying in hotels instead of with my aunt like I always tell him too. He is such an idiot living off drive thru food and take out instead of actually learning to cook like he should.

**Scott's POV**

I yawn walking down the stairs I can hear people talking and laughing, the sounds I miss from my house when I used to hear mum and dad laughing together. I pull the spare shirt I have at Sara's down more yawning again as I walk into the kitchen the smell of a proper breakfast hitting me instantly. God that smells so good.

"Stiles no," I laugh when I hear Sara yelling at Stiles and slapping his hand with a wooden spoon protecting some form of breakfast food he's trying to eat.

"Not till Scott is down here," she says as her dad laughs at the two of them, I turn round the corner to see everyone sitting at the dining room table food spread out ready to be put on plates, I look at Sara's dad as he sits ready the paper laughing at Stiles and Sara as they argue over food. She lifts her head looking at me a smile spreading over her face as she lets go of Stiles hand; he turns his head a cheesy grin forming on his face. I look at the three of them it's been so long since I felt this kind of atmosphere at her house, actually at any of ours houses. Normally we all crowd together for this feeling of happiness and family, I never tell my mum this but sometimes it still stings about dad leaving.

"Okay eat," before the words even leave Sara's lips Stiles is on the plate of bacon like a starved animal. Sara laughs softly taking her seat beside her dad who holds out a section of the newspaper to her as soon as she sits down beside him. I take my usual seat beside Stiles as he shovels bacon into his mouth mixing it with a piece of toast covered in jam so that every time he takes a bite it runs over his fingers. I laugh beginning to put food on my plate he'll never change; then again none of us have really. Sara still kicks ass and a great friend, I still obsess over Star Wars like a nerd and well Stiles… Stiles is just Stiles.

"So what do you three have planned today?" I lift my head and look at Sara's dad folding the paper up placing it beside him before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Um we have school dad," Sara says to him raising her eyes from the paper she's reading to look at him.

"Ah sorry forgot that," he says laughing at himself he stops to look at me I sit up fully no sure what he's thinking.

"I am truly sorry for what has happened too you Scott. I know it must be hard, if you ever need help with it just come round and I can help. Sara probably hasn't been much use because she was born with it an understands it all," he says nudging Sara who laugh pushing his elbow away trying to eat.

"No it's fine I already have someone helping me," I say to him. I watch him open his mouth to ask who but stops when a loud knocks alerts us to someone being at the door. But Sara clearly heard before all of us as she scrambles out her chair running for the door I look at Stiles who is staring at her as she fixes her hair and checks her reflection quickly before going to the door. I watch Stiles face as he slowly realise who is at the door, he opens his mouth bacon falling out of it.

"Oh god no," I can barely make it out with all the bacon in his mouth.

**Sara's POV**

I stop taking a deep breath before I open the door to my ride to school even though my dad will probably protest to it I don't care I want to spend time with Derek. A huge smile comes over my face when I open the door to see Derek standing looking hot as ever in his leather jacket smiling at me when he sees me. I can't help myself and jump up into his arms wrapping my legs round his waist laughing when he kisses me.

"Miss me that much?" he asks holding me close.

"Of course I did," I say softly before I kiss him again missing the feeling of his lip against mine, we both stop when someone coughs from behind us. I turn my head blushing when I see my dad standing looking at the two of us with raised eyebrows. I cough jumping down off Derek who smiles at me as I stand beside him.

"Good morning Derek can I ask why you're here?" he asks looking between the two of us.

"I'm here to give Sara a ride to school," Derek says taking hold of my hand putting on his most innocent smile looking at my dad who opens his mouth to protest but I grab my bag pushing Derek out the door towards his car.

"Thank you dad I love you bye," I say blowing him a kiss before closing the door grabbing my keys out the lock just before it closes on my hand. Derek laughs grabbing hold of me by the waist pulling me into his chest kissing me again, I laugh pushing him knowing my dad is probably watching from the living room windows.

"Stop my dads watching," I say laughing shoving him back using a lot more force, he laughs watching me as I walk round to the other side of his car.

**Derek's POV**

I look at Sara as she sits beside me crossing her legs resting her head in her hand smiling at me, looking unbelievably beautiful as she smiles at me.

"What?" she asks me smiling.

"Nothing just thinking about how amazing you are," I say to her starting my car up driving away from her house and her dad who stands at the window watching the two of us. Wow he is really protective; I turn my head and look at him one last time to see his eye glowing red as he looks at me. Shit he really hates me for claiming Sara.

"So Scott told me you told him to stay away from Allison," Sara says to me turning her head slightly to meet my gaze quickly, I sigh tightening my grip on the steering wheel a little more.

"I did he needs no distractions," I say to her.

"No distractions oh cause you can talk," she says laughing happily rolling her eyes at me.

"He's not like us he was bitten that idiot can't be around that hunter or he's going to lose control and kill someone," I say to her as Sara continues to laugh at me.

"This is coming from the guy who is currently taking his distraction to school," she says to me.

"We're different though Sara," I say taking my hand off the steering wheel and taking hold of her hand holding it tightly.

"And how are we different?" she asks me smiling looking down at our hands.

"We're mates Sara, bound together for life while that idiot is just a teenage boy who wants one thing from that hunter," I say to her.

"Oh coming from you mister that's a pretty big thing to say," she says I grin at her if I remember correctly it was her who said she wanted me to spend the night. I laugh bring our hands up kissing hers gently as I pull up in front of the school, she smiles at me leaning over in her seat turning my head to kiss me.

"I will see you later Mr Sour Wolf," she says laughing as I scowl at her for calling me a sour wolf again. Sara laughs getting out my car I watch her walk round the front of it, I scowl when I see other guys staring at her as she walks. Why does she have to look so good that other guys want her too? I roll down my window smiling when Sara bends over holding the top of my car grinning at me.

"Meet me here at lunch so I can take you out," I say to her she smiles at me her hands taking hold of my face kissing me, I smile at her happily pulling her back in again kissing her. I'm annoyed that I'm not at school with her because I could spend all day kissing her and making sure that Jackson creep doesn't come near her again.

"Hmm sounds fun," she says to me grinning at me before walking away swaying her hips slightly I grin watching her pausing when my phone begins to go off.

**Sara's POV**

I smile walking away from Derek's car I run my finger over my lips wanting to feel his lips against mine again. I can't believe he said that though. He thinks it too that we're different from normal teenage couples; my smile grows as I remember him saying it rolling the words over and over in my head. I bite my lip lightly still smiling as I weave my way through the crowds of people walking too classes. I squeeze into a space between a couple I gag a little when I smell the hormones coming off the girl as she touches his neck. I start to choke a little making them realise I'm beside them, I smile at them before I start to cough again leaning against my locker. I stop gasping for air as the coughing shakes my whole rib cage hard, man this hurts. I laugh a little when the coughing stops but the peace doesn't last long when I feel a twinge in my stomach and a metal taste in my mouth. Shit. I cover my mouth with my hand abandoning opening my locker as I push my way past people to get too the toilet before I throw up. I crash into the bathroom making the few girls in the toilet jump as the door crashes hard against the wall, I turn my head and see tiles beginning to fall from the wall. Shit I'll need to blame that on adrenaline. I fall to my knees leaning over the toilet bowl as I realise the content of my stomach into it, I retch at the smell coming from the toilet oh god that's disgusting.

"Sara?" I reach out leaning back from the toilet slowly my head beginning to spin. I hold my head trying to gather my thoughts about why that just happened, I rarely get sick and I've never been sick so suddenly like that before.

"Um yeah I'm fine," I say smiling at the girl from my art class standing up slowly walking out the bathroom from all the girls who are beginning to gossip already about why I threw up. I hold my breath when I hear one of them say oh my god could she be pregnant? Holy crap. Could I be? But I've always used protection with Derek. But then again it could have happened. Oh fuck me I could be pregnant. I shake my head violently trying to get the thought out of my head, which is not a good idea. I stumble over my own feet leaning against a wall for support, I cough holding my stomach as it ties itself in knots over and over again.

"Sara!" I turn my head to see my dad running down the hallway towards me, why is he here?

"Are you alright?" he asks grabbing hold of my arm keeping me balanced, I hold my head breathing deep trying too keep another load of vomit down which proves harder than I thought.

"I feel sick," I say looking at him.

"Okay we're going home and you're going to sleep I'll miss this appointment today. We need to get you home," he says helping me towards the front doors of the school. I close my eyes for a second as the images of Derek and me in bed trying to guess when or if I could have gotten pregnant. No. No no. This isn't happening I'm not pregnant! This is the kind of crap that happens to the sluts in detention that have sex with everything that moves, well all expect Stiles. I look up at my dad quickly he warned me that this could happen to me if I let someone claim me. I feel a silent tear run down my cheek hating myself for ignoring all his warnings.

**Derek's POV**

I lean against my car looking for Sara in the crowd of kids streaming out the doors, I stand up straight when I see Scott and his idiot walking out the doors quickly looking round. Scott spots me grabbing Stiles pulling him with him towards me trying to get here as fast as he can.

"Derek! Where the hell is Sara?" he asks me I can see the panic on his face. I grab hold of his top pulling him off his feet slightly unable to keep the anger coming across my face, Scott stares at me wide eyed scared of me right now.

"What do you mean where is she?" I growl at him. I turn my head to look at Stiles as he looks down at his phone screen reading something on it I send a glare at him wanting to know what he's reading.

"Um hey guys she's just text me she's at her house sick," Stiles says. I drop Scott back down turning to get into my car ignoring the two of them yelling at me asking if it's my fault. I groan closing my eyes quickly before I start to drive to Sara's actually worried it could be my fault that she's sick. God I hope it isn't my fault her dad will kill me if it is.

**No one's POV**

Jonathan looks at Derek Hale as he stands at the front door, he can hear his car engine still running ever so slightly Jonathan knows he must have drove here as soon as he found out about her being sick. Jonathan steps back waving his hand in a long elegant sweep towards the stairs up towards Sara's room. Derek stares at Mr. Jones amazed he isn't putting up a fight about letting him in too the house to see his only daughter. Derek doesn't bother to ask him rushing past only giving him a brief nod before running up the stairs towards Sara's bedroom. He stops outside her door listening to the muffled sounds of running water and someone humming too themselves.

"Sara," Derek pushes open her door to see Sara standing in a dark red silk robe a black raven sewn into the back of it, normally it would be hidden by her long hair but right now she has her hair pulled up on her head with a clip. She turns her head a Kirby grip in her mouth as her hands pull loose strands up into place; she takes it out her mouth going too say something but Derek picks her up off the ground in a massive hug. Derek puts his hand on the back of her head holding her into his chest so happy she's okay.

"Derek sweetie calm down I'm better now," she says laughing running a hand down his cheek stepping back from him, Sara smiles at him standing on her tip toes kissing him gently.

"I was just about to go for a bath sit with me?" she asks him smiling stroking his cheek gently, Derek takes hold of her bringing it too his lips kissing it gently enjoying this moment.

"I can only stay for a while I need to do some earns later," he says to her. Sara smiles letting go of his hand walking into the bathroom Derek smiles when her robe is thrown out the door. He waits listening to her sigh as she steps into the water. Sara turns her head looking at Derek as he steps into her bathroom hanging his jacket on the door handle smiling at her, she rests her head on her arms smiling at him. He turns his head to look at the small screen mounted on the wall that is playing an old black and white movie.

"Out of the past it's a classic," Sara says smiling at him as he sits down just beside the bathtub laughing at her movie choice.

"What?" she asks him pouting at him laughing.

"This. It's like a dream and I'm scared I'm going to wake up and you'll be gone," he says turning his head looking at her as she sits effortlessly beautiful smiling at him.

"Well if it's a dream it's one hell of a long one," she says to him laughing turning her head to watch the movie smiling happily.

"I never took you as a black and white kind of girl," he says to her leaning back against the wall resting his arm on his leg watching her as she smiles to herself watching the movie.

"Hey you haven't seen me for a long time there's a lot you don't know about me," she says to him sticking her tongue out at him.

"Like what?" he asks wanting to know more about her life when she away from him living her life in peace till he came along with this whole alpha thing.

"Um well what do you want to know?" she asks not sure what to tell him.

"How about everything I've missed since I left," he says reaching out brushing a curl out her face gently keeping his hand on her cheek as she smiles at him.

"That's a lot for one night," she says to him laughing at little enjoying this moment happy her dad isn't coming up to throw Derek out, she stops her ears twitching a little as she listens into her dad downstairs. Sara's smile grows when she hears him listening to the TV and not them; she freezes when she feels Derek's hand run over the dimples that appear when she smiles.

"Okay well how about the whole black and white thing," he says to her.

"My dad he's the reason. One night I couldn't sleep we ended up flicking through channels on TV and he found The Lady from Shanghai on. I fell in love with those movies that night," she stops turning and looking at the couple on screen.

"It was all so classic," she says smiling softly. Derek smiles but stops when he catches a glimpse of the clock on her bedroom wall he sighs knowing he has to leave. He glances at Sara who smiles at him happily waving her hand at him it's like she can read his mind it's so weird.

"Go sweetie," she says to him smiling. Derek leans over kissing her hard on the lips Sara snakes her hands into his hair kissing him back not wanting him to leave but knowing she has to let him. She pulls away first looking down when she realises she's nearly stood up all the way out the bath, Derek smirks looking down at her body watching the water run down it.

"Now I really want to stay," he says his voice rough in her ear Sara can feel herself melting into a puddle from the sound of his voice and his lip grazing her ear lightly. She coughs a little pulling herself together pushing him away stepping back from him standing up straight now caring if he stares at her.

"I'll see you later," she says to him kicking a little bit of water at him smiling at him.

"Oh trust me you will," he says laughing as he walks out turning his head on last time to look at her as she sits back down to watch the movie. Derek smiles enjoying the sight of her happy he walks out her room a smile on his even though he is about to go see his uncle. Sara picks up her phone moving her legs in the water getting comfy looking at the screen to see it's Stiles calling her, she smiles picking it up smiling.

"Hey Stiles what's up," she says smiling as she watches her second movie enjoying the slight crackle coming from the TV as it plays.

"Hey can you meet us at the school we're going to um well we're going to get the alpha," he says to her, Sara sits up paying complete attention to him now.

"Stiles! Are you crazy? That's suicide," she hisses at him, Stiles makes a couple of noises before actually answering her properly.

"I know that but we want this to end so school thirty minutes Sara we need you," he says to her, she can hear the fear creeping into his voice as he talks to her. She sighs knowing she'll have to go she can't leave them to fixes this by themselves they have to do it together. The three musketeers.

"I'll be there Stiles," she says standing up out the water ending the call. Sara lifts her head looking at herself she looks at the weak looking girl in front of her, a sneer comes over her face at the thought of a good fight even though she's a disadvantage she'll still put up a good fight. Scott and Stiles look at Sara as she pulls up on her bike, they both can't help but stare as she kicks the stand out pulling her helmet off her hair pulled up into a messy bun. Sara smiles at them swinging her leg over her bike gracefully walking over to them the soles of her converse squeaking on the wet ground. She loves that the bike just makes her look like ten times sexier than normal.

"So are we really doing this?" she asks them putting her hands in her hoodie pockets looking between them. Scott turns his head and looks at Stiles who just shrugs and waves his hands about in totally defeat.

"Well yeah don't you want all this to end?" Scott asks her since Stiles isn't helping answer.

"Okay I'm in," she says smiling at them as Derek's car pulls up behind them. Sara steps back in-between Scott and Stiles the three of them standing together looking kind of intimidating… to a mouse. Derek looks at Sara as she stands looking at him her face is blank of emotions, which is rare because normally she would have a smile for him. But he knows that right now what their trying to do is serious and she can't let her emotions get in the way of this.

"He's here," Scott says watching Stiles roll his eyes and swing the chain cutters about a little.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asks looking at Derek as he gets out.

"He's in the back," he says so casual about it as he walks over to Sara who smiles when he wraps his arms round her in a tight hug still worried about her being sick.

**Sara's POV**

I smile at Derek when he pulls away from our hug kissing my forehead softly before turning back to Scott and Stiles who just stare at the two of us. They stop turning round and walking towards the school away from Derek, I wriggle out his arms walking quickly standing beside Stiles as he looks at me like I'm a weirdo.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Derek says to us, actually that's a good point I don't really know what we're doing either. Damn I really should have quizzed Stiles more on this plan.

"You said I was linked with the alpha," Scott says turning away from Derek continuing towards the school, I look at him I can see the hints of fear and doubt on his face about this plan.

"I'm going to see if you're right," he says. We're dead. We are so dead. This plan is going to crash and burn and end so madly for us. I turn to look at Derek who looks at me with worried eyes I want to say something to him but I don't know what could calm his nerves. I don't want to go with Stiles and Scott but they're my best friends and he's my mate, I hold my head as a headache starts to eat at the edges of my mind.

"Sara," I lift my head when I feel a hand on my shoulder I look at Stiles as he looks at me concerned. I force a smile at him taking hold of his hand too remove it from my shoulder but takes hold of my hand letting me towards the school. I look down at our hands this feels so surreal we've haven't held hands since we were little kids. I don't glance round at Derek because I know he's probably glaring daggers at Stiles for holding my hand. I smile despite the situation right now this is actually kind of sweet. I look at Scott and Stiles as they walk into the main office; I raise my eyebrows trying to guess what they're going to do. But there are too many options to chose from.

"Okay I have one question for you Scott. What are you actually going to do if the alpha doesn't show up?" I ask pulling myself up onto the desk.

"Um I don't know," Scott says, wow you're a freaking mastermind aren't you.

"So how about what are you going to do if he does show up?" Stiles asks him beginning to turn the intercom system on, I raise my eyebrows finally getting the plan they have mind.

"I don't know," Scott, says shaking his head beginning to get twitchy like he always does before something big happens. Which in this case is trying to lure a psychopathic werewolf out.

"Good plan," Stiles says hitting his hand off the desk picking up some of Scott's nerves as well.

"Okay. You said a wolf howls to signal it's positions to the rest of the pack right?" he says to us.

"Your right but if you bring him here does that make you part of his pack?" Stiles asks; I cough raising my hand with an answer for that.

"Yes Sara?" he asks me.

"It won't make Scott part of his pack unless Scott kills with him tonight which I won't let him do," I say patting Scott on the shoulder as he shifts on his feet.

"Still I hope it doesn't," he says to me. Stiles passes the intercom microphone up onto the desk in front of Scott looking at him concerned this is going to end in all three of us getting killed.

"All right. All you," he says flipping the microphone on. Scott breaths deep I glance at Stiles who just crosses his fingers at me hoping this works on the first try. But this is us it never works on the first try. Ever. Like once we tried to make crystals in chemistry and three things happened. Stiles burned his eyebrow off yes just one, Scott broke his small toe the most stupid bone ever and I singed one half of my hair and had to have a lopsided hair cut for months. I wince when Scott try's to howl, holy god I clamp my hands over my ears trying to block the noise out.

"How was that?" Scott asks us.

"How was? It sounded like a bag of cats being drowned and forced to listen to justin beiber," I say to him not wanting to lie too him about how shit that was.

"Stiles?' he turns hoping for a different opinion.

"Sara's right dude minus the listening bit because seriously Sara come one you know justin is my man with the jams," Stiles says to me pulling a quick dance pose. I laugh hopping off the desk putting my hands on Scott's shoulder turning him round to look me in the eye, he pouts at me knowing he needs too get this right next time.

"Okay Scott listen to me you need to tap into the inner wolf in you. Be a man Scott like a real man be more of a werewolf and less of a teen wolf," I say to him patting and rubbing his shoulders hoping this will encourage him. I step back when he breath's deep closing his eyes I smile when I see his eyes glow amber there we go now he's got it.

I laugh giving Stiles a high five as we walk down towards Derek who stands glaring at the three of us, I stop laughing when I get down to him but my smile stays on my face. I can't help Scott did amazing well for his first try and howling.

"I am going to kill all three of you, what the hell was that!" Derek yells at us, we all look between each other I crack unable to hold it in laughing a massive grin appearing on my face.

"What are you trying to do attracted the entire state to the school," he says, aw I love his angry face it's so adorable. I step forward pulling at his shirt a little smiling up at him.

"Sorry Scott didn't realise how loud it was sweetie," I say smiling up at him.

"Yeah it was loud and AWESOME!" Stiles says laughing. Derek lifts his gaze from me to glare at Stiles he always gets annoyed when Stiles talks it's so cute.

"Shut up," he says.

"Don't be such a sour wolf Derek," he says to him, oh sour wolf I like that as a nickname. I step back from Derek walking over to his car when I see the front seat is pushed back, I stick my head in to his car too see that the vet is gone.

**No one's POV **

"What did you do with him?" Scott asks before Sara can as she gets out of her car.

"What?" Derek says turning round gently nudging Sara out the way keeping his hand firmly on her back as he looks in his empty back seat.

"I didn't do anything," he says turning back round to them. Sara steps back from him turning to look at Scott concern on her face that Scott's boss is injured or killed by the alpha. She walks round to beside Scott pulling her jacket round her body tighter suddenly when a chill runs down her spin. She turns round when she hears a sickly gagging sound come from behind her. Sara arms drop too her sides her eyes becoming the size of dinner plates as she looks at the Derek coughing up blood.

"NO!" Scott looks at Sara as she screams watching the alpha lift Derek up off the ground. Sara can't hold herself back she lets out a growl as her transformation happens quickly rage increasing it, Scott stares at her as she stands her violet eyes glowing in the dark. Sara lets out a low rumbling growl running full speed at the alpha that turns to look at her as she launches herself into the air above his head. She grabs hold of his neck sinking her claws deep into it resting her feet on his shoulders, a move she uses a lot on her dad when fighting. Sara twists her claws in the flesh making the alpha growl as she throws herself backwards bringing it with her. Scott stares at Sara as she throws the alpha down drawing blood from him, he can't believe she is actually fighting him. The alpha lifts one hand pulling her off and throwing her full force at the wall beside Derek's body, Sara turns her head looking at her mates limp body tears beginning to form in her eyes. She snaps her head round glaring at the alpha as a powerful loud growl comes from her throat even more anger building more and she is using it too her advantage to fuel herself.

"I'll kill you!" she screams tears rolling down her cheeks as she stands up leaning against the wall a sob escaping her mouth quietly. She moves to run at the alpha again and rip his chest open instead of just cutting his neck open. But Scott grabs hold of her picking her up and dragging her away not caring that's she's clawing into his back to get away from him.

"Let me go! Scott let me go!" she yells tears starting to stream down her face as he runs in to the school carrying her over his shoulder. He slides down too the ground holding Sara in his chest as she begins to sob loudly clutching on to him.

"Sara hey calm down," Scott says rubbing his hand on arm gently trying to calm her down so they can move about quietly. Scott jumps hitting his head off the door when Sara throws him off her standing up her fists clenched tears rolling down her face.

"It's your fault!" she yells at them stamping her foot on the ground, Scott watches as a drop of blood escapes her clenched hand. Sara raises her hand covering her eyes with them shaking her head violently trying to shake the images of Derek lying there out her mind. Trying to wake up. This had to be a dream she thinks.

"If you didn't do this he would be alright. He would still be holding me," she says her voice quiet Stiles can barely make it out but Scott hears it clearly. He can hear the pain in her voice as she stands crying into her bloody hands.

"Sara look calm down we'll figure this out," Scott says standing up slowly.

"No! We won't I'm going to find that bastard and sort this whole fucking mess out!" she yells at them her eyes violet and glowing in the dim hallway. Scott sits back kind of scared of her right now at how anger she is at the two of them for this whole plan. Stiles open's his mouth to say something but Sara shots him a look and he folds his hands in his lap like he's waiting for permission to stand. She turns on her heel walking down the hallway they watch as she flicks her claws out dropping her head her back arching slightly her growl echoing through out the empty school.

**Sara's POV**

I kick open doors as I walk through the school looking for him I crack my hands rolling my shoulders getting ready for a fight. I am going to rip his throat out, break his ribs one by one, cut his heart from his chest and crush it while it still beats. I stop turning my head looking down the hallway to my left a grin forming on my face when I see the red eyes watching me. I stand my ground watching them my eyes burning into those horrible red eyes; I can't stop the howl that escapes me defying him. Shit, he's going to kill me now. Well maybe not kill me but injury me yes.

"Hey bitch!" I yell at him starting to walk towards him snapping my claws out smirking as he growls baring his teeth at me, oh puppy got fangs. I snap my head round baring my teeth at him well I can bite back, I snarl at him crouching down on all fours waiting for him to run at me. I have less time than I thought to react too his attack because he comes at me twice as fast as he did in the parking lot. Fuck, I grab hold of his arm, as it swings round to catch me in the side. Faking left, faking left. I repeat to myself over and over again in my head when I spot his left arm moving round. I move as quickly as I can but it is about thirty seconds to slow, I shield my side quickly hoping it will help so my ribs don't break. I scream when I feel the force of his arm snaps a few of my ribs, I choke when my back hits against a door. I stare at the ceiling above me my mind foggy I cough tasting metal in my mouth blood dribbling down my throat. I roll onto my side trying to push myself to my feet but my arms shake when I put weight on them. Fuck this bastard is strong. I turn my head and look at the alpha as it begins to shift back to a human form I squint in the low light my vision becoming blurry. I shake my head trying to keep myself focused on this guy as he walks towards me. I need to find out who this is.

**Peter's POV**

I look at the beta in front of me struggling to get to her feet; I smirk as her scent drifts into the air around me so this is my nephew's mate. I stop just in front of her watching her get too feet holding her side blood running out her mouth more appearing as she coughs. I look at her face even with blood on her face she is an extremely pretty girl shame I have to make a point too her. She glares at me violet eyes burning into mine. Violet eyes? Why are they familiar? I shrug ignoring my inner thoughts coming back just in time to see her claws coming down across the horrible scarred side of my face. I hiss grabbing her arm pulling her close to me enjoying the feeling of a female body against mine after so long. And one so young as well. I force her face to the side running my hand her neck smiling more as her body trembles under my touch. I wonder if my nephew has touched her. This strong beautiful young werewolf is really his mate, what a lucky boy.

"You are such a beautiful young werewolf," I say in her ear I feel her stiffen under my grip, I laugh when she pushes me away from her stumbling as she moves back leaning against a desk.

"Stay the fuck away from me," she says to me trying to keep herself up straight still holding her side. I move quickly feeling bad about doing this too her, she chokes as I drive my claws into her stomach twisting them in deeper. Her blood runs down my hand as she stares at me with wide eyes her mouth opening and closing trying to form words but blood just escapes her mouth. I stop when I feel something shift slightly about her, I step back looking at her my claws still imbedded in her skin I can feel it trying to heal round them.

"Well I never knew he would move this quickly," I say grinning at my nephews little mate who stares at me. It looks like she doesn't know what my nephew has done. I lean forward slowly pulling my claws out the wound slowly more blood dripping out she coughs blood splashing onto my shirt.

"Welcome to the family my dear it's a shame it wasn't me that could do it," I say to her watching her drop to her knees in front of me pressing her hand against her wound looking up at me hatred in her eyes. I spin round on my heel strolling out the classroom just as she falls on to the ground I look over my shoulder briefly to see her clutching her stomach. A smirk creeps over my face as I look at her this will be my nephew's down fall when I convince him too join me. Using this beautiful girl as my advantage.

**No one's POV**

Sara lies on the ground of the classroom staring at the now empty doorway, her mind trying to piece together what she heard while she was going in and out of consciousness. _Why did he say welcome to the family? _ She shakes her head knowing she needs to get too her feet and get out of here; she can't stay here any longer. She needs to talk too her dad about this and take her to the doctor to see if something is wrong with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**No one's POV**

Stiles runs down the hallway looking for Sara scared she's hurt from fighting the alpha he knows she can heal but he needs to know that she's alright. He stops his heart slamming against his rib cage he knows it's not his best idea ever to have his heart beat this high cause the alpha can probably easily hear it. But he cares too much about his best friend to care. Stiles stops opening his mouth to yell her name but he stops rethinking that idea in a school with werewolves in it. He makes a noise between the sound of a dying animal and a groan of frustration before starting to run again down random hallways. Desperate to find her in a classroom or walking about the school safe. Stiles stops when he sees blood on the floor of the hallway he looks about the hallway for a sign of someone.

"Sara?" his voice is shaking scared she's hurt bad. Stiles sticks his head in a classroom door his eyes grow wide when he sees the door of the classroom on the floor, chairs broken into pieces. And lying on the ground slightly hidden by a desk is the one thing he didn't want to see tonight.

"Sara!" Stiles yells running over to her limp body scrabbling on the floor beside her rolling her over gagging when he sees the blood soaking through her top. Stiles stops running his hands over his face and through the small amount of hair he has trying to think of what to do. He knows he doesn't have enough upper body strength to pick her up but he needs to do something. Stiles breathes deep rolling her gently till she's completely on her back he closes his eyes holding back the urge to throw up right there on her. Slowly Stiles pulls her top up over her stomach and waist he stops just before her bra knowing she'd kill him if he saw her in her bra. Again. He stares wide-eyed and scared at the rather large claw marks that go deep into the skin just above the waistband of her jeans. His eyes slowly travel up to the three large gashes travelling across her upper chest, Stiles takes another deep breath in before he pulls her top all the way up to her shoulders. The blush creeps up his neck over his face all the way to the tips of his ears as he looks at Sara's bra that has been slashed through slightly. He brushes his finger across the gash lightly watching it very slowly start to patch itself together he wants to pick her up and be the hero. And hates himself that he can't. Stiles jumps back when Sara's eyes open suddenly glowing bright in the dim light he scrabbles back watching her mouth open gasping for air as her back arches inhumanly high of the ground.

"Sara," Stiles can swear his voice echoes around the classroom as Sara slowly pulls herself up off the floor turning her head to look at Stiles her face emotionless. Stiles gulps staring at her move her body like it's the first time she's ever used it he holds his breath when she turns her gaze back to him. A slow evil grin appearing on her face as she crawls towards him like he's prey she's caught for herself. Sara grins pulling herself in between his legs running a hand lightly over his neck looking at him smiling like a temptress. She leans into him her lips grazing his ear sending a very nice shiver down Stiles spine causing him too become slightly stiff in his pants. Sara notices the sudden shift in his smell she leans inhaling his scent deeply the hint of arousal makes her grin grow more and her lips graze his neck teasing him.

"Poor little Stiles never getting the girl he really wants," she whispers in his ear one of her hands slowly trailing down his chest and down over the front of his jeans grazing the front of them. Stiles body freezes when he feels her touch going over his slightly tented jeans.

"Sara this isn't you stop," he says trying to keep his voice from becoming a moan when she runs a hand over the front of his jeans again laughing as she does.

"How do you know Stiles? You don't know the dirty things I've done," she whispers the last part in his ear before leaning back looking at him. Stiles looks at his best friend who smirks at him standing up slowly making sure to bend over letting him get a good look at her body. But her confidence fades when it hits her what's she's done and what's happened to her. Sara looks down at her wounded body that is healing slower than normal because the wounds are from an alpha she pulls her top back down ripping the stained bottom off the fabric landing on the floor in a wed red lump. She looks at Stiles her eyes slowly turning back to her normal shade of pale blue/grey she forces a smile before turning on her heel wanting to get away from the awkward tension.

"I'm sorry Stiles," she says to him tears beginning to run down her face as she looks at him sitting confused and turned on watching her leave. Sara wipes her tears away beginning to run down the hallway away from Stiles who yells her name. She pushes herself running at full speed down the hallway bursting through a door at the end of the hallway turning away towards the lacrosse field needing to get outside. She breathes in the cold night air; the feeling of it against her skin calms her down, drying the tears on her face. Sara leans against the wall breathing deep trying to think of a plan she needs to go home and get out of here. Away from this for a while and find out what the hell that alpha was talking about. She breaths deep causing her wounds to open slightly and bleed a little just adding more to the dried blood on her skin. Sara sighs just wanting to go home and forget al of this. She walks towards her bike pulling the keys out her pocket she forces herself to keep her gaze straight ahead and not dare look at Derek's empty car or at the limp body of his corpse. Sara tears roll down her face without her even realising it; she lets out a whimper as she tries to keep her breathing calm.

_No Sara come on you have to keep it together. Cry when you get home Sara _

Sara keeps repeating that phrase in her head over and over again. She swings her leg over the body of the bike pulling her hair up into a scruffy ponytail before stuffing it up into her helmet. Sara forces herself to look over at where Derek's body lies a tear runs down her cheek as the pain of losing her mate slowly begins to wash over her again. She closes her eyes revving her engine pulling her bike away from the school keeping her back to Derek's car not wanting to see it in her mirrors. Sara knows she needs to get out of Beacon Hills for a while take a break from all of this.

Jonathan checks his watch again then looks back at the clock beginning to get worried about Sara even though he knows she's safe out there by herself. But it's nearly two in the morning, which is late even for her. He stands up slowly deciding it's time he should go to bed and stop worrying because she is probably stating over night at Scott or Stiles.

"You worry too much John," he says chuckling to himself as he stands up groaning when he leaves the comfort of his old armchair, he looks round the room looking at the photos of his family through out the years. Jonathan smiles at the picture of his late wife sitting with both his children in her arms laughing happily.

"I shouldn't worry so much should I?" he says to the picture of his wife smiling. He would give anything to hear her voice again and hold her in his arms again but he knows he can't do that and he had to accept that quickly for the sake of his kids. Jonathan turns the lights off not wanting to look at the happy pictures anymore; he knows he can't wallow in his own misery Sara needs him and even though he doesn't speak with his son Caleb much he is still there for him. Despite the fact that they argue the two of them have agreed to stop arguing for Sara. Jonathan yawns walking through the house making sure everything is secure, he double checks to make sure with this other alpha running loose. It's better to be safe than sorry, he thinks. He walks towards the front door ready to lock it when it bursts open Sara stumbling into the house she falls onto the ground holding her stomach tightly. Jonathan looks at his daughter lying in front of him covered in blood, sweat and dirt looking at him with blood-shot eyes.

"Dad can we leave?" Sara asks him tears beginning to roll down her cheeks again after only just stopping crying. Jonathan bends down looking at the scabby wounds and dried blood on her body, he pulls her up off the floor too look at her properly. He stares at her wounds Sara tries not to kick her legs about and complain he's babying her too much and that she's a grown up.

"Sara what happened?" he asks anger and pain in his voice as he looks at her.

"I picked a fight with the alpha bastard kicked my ass and," she stops tears suddenly beginning to pour out her eyes when she thinks of Derek dying again.

"And he killed Derek dad," she says covering her eyes with her hands sobbing loudly.

"I lost my mate dad I'm seventeen I-i," she stops holding her arms out wanting a hug from her dad badly. Jonathan pulls her in tightly holding his daughter as she cries into his shoulder. He can't believe this. Jonathan doesn't know what to say or do right now his little girl has lost her mate after only having him for two months.

"Sara sweetheart go have a shower then pack a bag enough for a few days and we're going up to DC too stay with your Aunt Lily," he says to Sara wiping her tears away smiling at her trying to cheer her up. Sara sniffs wiping her eyes nodding her head wanting to get away from here she doesn't want to stay here.

"Yes dad," she says nodding her head slowly.

"There's my girl I'll get the car ready," he says to her smiling.

**Sara's POV**

I sigh as the hot water runs over my body washing away the blood and dirt not wanting it on me any longer. I hate this right now my whole life seems to be a big mess. First this alpha appears, then Scott gets bitten and now I lose my mate. I close my eyes tightly gasping when the pain of the water getting into my wounds stings like crazy.

"Fuck," I hiss pushing my hands against the walls of my shower tightening my muscles, my toes curling up automatically as I brace myself against the pain. I close my eyes again lifting my head holding my breath as the water hits against my face and every memory from tonight flashes in front of my eyes. I shake my head wrapping my arms round my body tears slowly beginning to run down my face no matter how hard I try too stop them. I scream punching the wall in front of me the tiles shattering on impact I look down at my closed fist and the bleeding wounds that disappear within a matter of seconds. I want him back. I want his arms around me again. I fall to my knees holding my stomach as sobs turn into desperate gasps for air, I drop my head knowing no matter how much I wish I won't come true.

_Pull yourself together Sara; this is no time to cry. You need to get it together. You can mourn later but right now you can't slip into that place again.  
_I breathe in deep pulling myself up off the shower floor turning the water off coming out the shower I wipe my eyes one last time looking at my reflection in the mirror. I scowl at my blood shot eyes and the bags slowly appearing under them, guess pale-faced scary girl is my new look now. I scoff at my thoughts more like widowed teenage werewolf. I dry myself quickly brushing my teeth throwing toiletries into a bag as I do. I pull my favourite black underwear set on combing my hair as I walk into my room to finish packing my two large duffle bags. I pull on my comfy dark grey sweatpants the waistband sitting just on my hips to avoid rubbing on the wounds. I look round for the one thing I really want a smile appears on my lips without my even realising I pull Derek's top over my head breathing in deep the smell of his scent. It sends warmth through me as I shove clothes into one of the bags I pull my laptop, the photo album out my memory box and school stuff into the other. I pull my worn out leather jacket on picking my bags up walking out my room I turns my lights out checking I have my phone just in case. Even though I won't pick it up if anyone calls, my favourite picture of me and Derek is on it I want it near me.

"Sara?" I look at my dad as he stands at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me; I smile coming down the stairs quickly he smiles backing taking one of my bags kissing my forehead gently. My smile fades with his gentle gesture why am I such a horrible daughter? I should have never let Derek claim me then we wouldn't be leaving for DC right now, he wouldn't be worrying about me. He thinks I can't see the sadness in his eyes or the worry lines that appear around his eyes every now and then. I can. And I feel so bad because I know he worries about me enough and now this has too happen. I turn my head opening my mouth to say something but he's already out the front door waiting for me to join him, I close my mouth swallowing my comments.

"Come on!" he yells at me, I nod my head speed walking over to him locking the door behind me. I throw my bag over my shoulder moving for the back of the car but I stop when I see he's putting bags in between something. I come up behind him too see my bike packed into the back of the car the seat and wheel taken off propped up beside it.

"Dad?" I turn to look at him as he just smiles at me holding a hand up to stop any more questions.

"Don't ask I know you'll want it to get about and also your uncle wants to do another paint job," he says to me smiling. I smile hugging him tightly happy to have my bike because he knows I'll want to go visit mum's grave while I'm here. And I can't really constantly take the car to use constantly. He laughs rubbing his hand on my back I breathe in deep trying to hold back the tears building up in my eyes.

"Thank you dad," I say stepping back wiping my eyes with the sleeves of Derek's top smiling taking my bag with me into the front of the car deciding to use it as a pillow.

"No problem sweetie," he says slamming the back door shut making sure it's locked and isn't going to open half way to DC and my bike flies out. I pull my knees up under my chin leaning on my arm burying my face into the crock of my elbow breathing in Derek's scent. I close my eyes falling asleep curled up happily listening to the sound of the car engine and my dad humming. The sounds make me smile bring a much needed peaceful sleep filled with nightmares instead it's filled with just peaceful emptiness.

I yawn burying my face into my elbow more groaning as I slowly wake up to the sounds of people talking and cars driving past, I open my eyes slowly not wanting to wake up but knowing I have too. The sun beats down on the top of my head through the window, come need to move I say to myself.

"Sara," the voice rings in my ears like a fire alarm going off in my head. I wince covering my ears with my hands quickly shit what is going on? I lift my head turning to look at my dad as he stands in the open door looking at me. I close my eyes tightly when the suns catch's in my eyes, shit that's bright.

"Sara are you okay?" I open my eyes slowly looking at my dad.

"Yeah I am it's just bright," I stop to laugh a little.

"Different from the constant cloud and rain in Beacon Hills," I say smiling at him. He laughs at my joke sitting down beside me in the car as I look outside at the small diner we've pulled into, ah yet another burger and fried food to add to the list. I turn my head looking at him with raised eyebrows knowing he knows perfectly fine that I want him to eat healthy. Even though he is a werewolf with extremely good health I don't want him getting any complications. I've lost one parent I don't want to lose another.

"I know what your thinking but I was hungry and we aren't near your aunt's house to get something healthy," he says to me laughing a little.

"Well did you get me anything?" I ask him holding my hand out wanting my take out bag. He laughs swinging his legs into the car dropping a brown paper bag into my lap my stomach starts to make dying whale noises when I get a smell of the bacon cheese burger and curly fries in the bag. God I am hungry. I prop my feet up against the dash board opening the bag digging the burger out wanting to eat my favourite guilt food in the world. My dad laughs as he watches me scarf down the burger in record time pulling the car away from the diner beginning to drive towards DC again.

"Well someone's hungry," he says watching my slowly start to eat the fries looking out the window at the passing houses and people.

"Yeah I am. Wait how long have I been asleep for?" I ask him before shoving a handful of fries in my mouth like Stiles.

"Um about ten hours or so," he stops to glance at me quickly as I chew fries watching people as we pass them in the car.

"You seemed very peaceful given what you saw last night Sara," he says as we turn off the main road away from all the medium suburb house into the area where large mansions sit side by side. I swallow my last mouthful of fries suddenly losing my appetite for the rest of them, my mind drifts back to Derek. To the alpha's hand plunging through his chest taking the best thing in my life away just as fast as I got it back.

"His scent helped me sleep," I say quietly watching as we pull up to the large iron gates that my uncle built and designed himself just for the house. My dad sighs deciding not to press any further into the matters involving last night and how I feel about it. I smile when I see the huge house coming into view as we pull up the driveway to the house; my smile grows more when I see Caleb's favourite Harley parked outside the house. I glance at dad quickly knowing he must have been the one to call Caleb I know that must have been hard for him since the two hate talking to each other. Normally they only talk when it involves pack stuff or me. And of course this incident is me. It's all me. I jump out the car before it even stops running to the open garage door looking round desperately for Caleb needing him right now. God I want one of his hugs so bad right now. I open my mouth to yell for him but someone opening the inside door of the garage catches my attention.

"Well hey," I cut Caleb short running at him wrapping my arms round him tightly, he laughs but stops when I begin to sob clinging to him like a four year old. Caleb pulls me in closer to him holding me tightly as I begin to sob loudly the sound echoing through the garage he and I both know this is just the start of my crying. I'm probably going to cry all through the night and then not leave my room for a few days.

"Come on Sara let's get you inside," he says pulling away from me putting a protective arm round my shoulder pulling me in to his chest I nod my head as tears continue to roll down my cheeks. Caleb leads me into the cool house walking me towards the noise coming from the kitchen, I stop when I feel a twinge in my stomach. No. Please for the love of god not again. I shove Caleb off me full force watching him fall to the ground the air knocking out his lungs; I turn running towards the bathroom throwing the door open. I retch tears streaming down my face I close my eyes sobbing as the vomit doesn't come up and just sits in my stomach.

"Sara?" Caleb says my name just as the vomit decides too appear out of me. I gag trying to bring the rest of it up out my stomach hoping that if I get it all out my stomach it'll all be out my system. I wince when my hearing suddenly picks up the noise of everyone's feet slamming on the wooden floors running to see what's wrong. This is the problem with having a family full of werewolves; they can hear anything your doing. That's probably the reason Caleb never brought girls home. Well never brought them home when I was in. I turn my head to look at my brother, dad and now also nearly one whole side of my family looking at me as I lie on the floor draped over the toilet.

"Hello family nice to see you too," I say to them leaning back from the toilet bowl pushing my hair out my face. I grab a towel from beside me wiping my face and neck clean of sweat, shit now I need to take another shower.

"Alright everyone that isn't a female away now!" I smile to myself when my Aunt Lily pushes everyone out the way her mass of unruly brown curly hair framing her extremely pretty face.

"There is my beautiful niece," she says pulling me up off the floor of the bathroom into a huge hug I smile wrapping my arms round her happy that she's here to make me feel better.

"My poor baby girl your dad told me what happened now I'm going to get you a tub of ice-cream and every sad movie I can get my hands on," she says holding me tightly carrying me out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the spare room that she has for me. I love her so much she's so amazing; she always knows how to cheer me up when I'm sad. I grip hold of her top tightly starting to cry again burying my face in her shoulder. She pulls me close as she slows sits down on the bed holding me into her chest rocking gently trying to calm me down.

"It'll be alright sweetie," she whispers softly in my ear rubbing her hand up and down my arm gently continuing to rock me back and forth.

"How? I'm seventeen and I've already lost my mate," I say my voice shaking with sobs.

"I-i let him c-claim m-me," my voice becoming high pitched and breaking from the hard sobs that shake my entire chest. I wrap my arms round my core trying to hold my ribs in place as they begin to ache from the sobs that escape me. I never wanted this. I wanted a normal life, spending time with Scott and Stiles, going out with Derek and just be normal. Well as normal as being a teenage werewolf can be. Not running round at night trying to catch an alpha that wants to kill me and training my best friend to be a werewolf. Lily hushes me stroking my hair pulling me in so close a breath couldn't separate us I curl up in her chest like a child. After some time I push against her chest my tears dry now just wanting to be alone and sleep through some of this pain. I know that in a couple of days I'm going to wake up at four in the morning and end up training for hours. I always think after a few days if I try to sweat it'll help but it never does. But I still do it. She holds my face in her hands looking at me brushing some of my hair behind my ear kissing my forehead gently.

"Sleep well I'm just upstairs if you need me," she says to me standing up as I roll off her lap onto the soft covers of the bed. I force a smile at her curling up in a ball burying my face into the crock of my elbow again breathing in Derek. This time it doesn't bring a peaceful empty sleep instead tears well up in my eyes and my throat closes from a sob.

**No One's POV**

Lily closes the door a look of sadness and concern all over her normally smiley cheerful face, she sighs running her hands down her face trying not to listen to her niece as she cries. Lily just wants to go back in and hold her tightly but she knows this is something she cannot help her deal with. It breaks her heart even more so that Sara looks so much like her late sister Alice.

"She's her double," Lily lifts her head to see Jonathan leaning against the large open doorway to the kitchen holding a glass of whiskey staring down at it.

"She really is," Lily says glancing back at the door wondering how long it'll be before it opens again. She walks past Jonathan heading straight for the whiskey bottle that sits open on the breakfast bar a glass already out for her. Jonathan watches her pouring a large glass drinking it quickly he can feel how stressed she is. He knows this is just as stressful for her as it is for him.

"What the hell is going on Jonathan? She's nearly eighteen and she already has a mate," Lily stops before she says the final part of her sentence unable to believe it herself. Her only niece, her sister's little girl claimed by some boy.

"Claimed Jonathan!" she says her voice rising filled with shock and a little bit of anger. Jonathan sighs walking over to her pouring himself another glass needing to drink after all of this.

"Yes I know Lily but as my daughter has pointed out to me I did the exact same thing when I was her age," he pausing sipping from his glass watching her chuckle pointing a finger at him nodding her head in agreement.

"Ah she is true about that the two of you never stopped. You two were the lucky ones finding each other so young," she says laughing at the memory of finding the two of them making out or in her sister's bed multiple times.

"Sara has done the same with Derek Hale," he says watching Lily's reaction when she hears the name.

"Oh sweet Jesus," she says resting her forehead against the cool glass of her cup, Lily knows how much Derek meant to Sara and now he's dead no wonder she's in the state she is.

"Fuck John how did this happen?" she asks.

"An alpha is in Beacon Hills and from what Sara has told me it doesn't have a pack and is trying to build one," Jonathan stops his eyes suddenly turning red as he thinks of what the monster did to his daughter.

"Last night it attacked Sara and killed Derek," he says crushing the glass in his hand his anger getting the best of him. Lily jumps a little at his sudden out burst she doesn't move looking at the alpha of her pack as he stands in front of her.

"I can't do anything Lily I have to let her do this herself and it kills me that I do," he says running a hand through his hair wary about the choice he has made for his daughter. It pains him but he knows it is the right choice to let her handle this herself.

"Jonathan I don't think you should let her go back," Lily says the words knowing she stepping on thin glass with this. She knows that Jonathan uses the exact same tough love parenting on his kids as his father did with him. Lily knows that both Caleb and Sara are the perfect werewolves, trained since they were little in combat, how to control their shifts and how to run a pack. They are Jonathan's pride and joy.

"Lily she will go back no matter what I say to her," he says his gaze falling on the closed door sobs have been replaced by soft breathing of sleep. A small lopsided grin appears on his face as he looks at the door.

"She is just like her mother. Won't listen to anyone when she's supposed too," he says beginning to walk away from Lily leaving her alone in the kitchen. She sighs sitting down in one of bar chairs looking at the door sipping her drink thinking about what she has just been told. Lily knows that Sara has pined after Derek Hale since she was a child and worked extra hard to look good for when she finally saw him again. And by doing so she slowly became her mother, Lily laughs softly to herself sipping her whiskey. Sometimes she'll see Sara and think it's her sister and then she remembers the horrible truth that her sister is gone, closing her eyes she pictures her sisters smile the thought calming her.

Derek groans lying on the worn dirty mattress on the floor of what once was his bedroom, he can smell Sara faintly on his sheets. The images of her lying beside him fill his mind, he let's out another groan not wanting them in his head. She thinks he's dead and the sheriffs thinks he's the reason behind the attack at the school. Either way this is not going the way his way at all. He rolls over burying his face in the pillow breathing in Sara's scent giving into his mind as it fills with images of her smiling at him. But then the image of her screaming and crying watching him die comes into his mind. Derek opens his eyes staring into the shadows around him; she's probably mourning me he thinks. He curses himself for not shouting out too her when he saw her getting on her bike leaving, covered in blood from fighting the alpha. She was so alone and he fucked it up again with her, she's going to kill me he thinks with a sigh.

**Four days later**

Caleb lifts his head from the newspaper when the door to Sara's room opens slowly his breathing almost stops when he looks at his mother standing in front of him. Reality hits when she starts to walk towards him pulling her hair into a ponytail high on her head, Caleb looks at Sara as she stands in her training clothes. And the next stage of her mourning starts, he thinks to himself watching her push open the door to the training area in the basement not making a sound. Caleb doesn't bother to say anything as he watches her he knows better than to mess with her right now, he smirks she's going to break the punch bag again. He jumps surprised even for a werewolf when rock music suddenly starts to blast through the house.

"Caleb?" he lifts his gaze looking at his aunt as she stands still in her pyjamas even though it's nearly one in the afternoon yawning as she looks at him.

"The wolf's left her hole," he says jerking his thumb towards the basement door where he can hear Sara beating the crap out the punch bag.

Sara's breathing is heavy and laboured as she throws punches at the bag, sweat covers her skin in a thin layer from her work out. She stops for a minute letting her breathing even out again before she starts her next assault on the punch bag. Totally unaware her family are watching her from the doorway concern on their faces when she spins round landing a strong roundhouse kick into the bag sending it flying off the chain. Jonathan looks at her as she wipes her forehead with the back of her hand bringing her breathing back to normal quickly.

"Sara," Jonathan is the first to say something to her after the four days she's been locked in her room. She lifts her head slowly violet eyes burning into his as they slowly changing back to her normal shade of pale blue that continue to burn into Jonathan's eyes.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" she asks him.

"Sweetie do you know what time it is?" Lily asks her stepping towards Sara her hand out stretch touching her cheek gently concern in her beautiful green eyes.

"Um about four in the afternoon or something?" she says unsure if her answer to the question is correct or not. She shrugs her shoulders turning round and moving to the other punch bag she set up for when she broke the other one. Jonathan watches her mostly concerned about her health but a slight look of admiration is hidden in his eyes as she watches her begin to punch the bag. Her heartbeat is strong echoing in his ears as he walks down the stairs before he's standing behind her. Sara stops her ears twitching when she hears the soft almost silent sound of fabric moving, she duck's down just avoiding her dad's fist crashing into her shoulder. She moves fast planning her next moves trying to calculate what her dad is going to do. Jonathan smirks catching his daughter's fist before it collides with his ribs but the move only makes Sara grin at him lifting her leg and driving her knee behind his leg.

"A cheap move," Jonathan says grabbing her leg pulling it out from under her, Sara groans when her head smacks against the concrete. She growls putting her hands palm down on the ground arching her back off the ground lifting her legs up flipping herself up.

"Shut up," she growls glaring at him.

"What's so wrong Sara? Is it because you let your mate die," Jonathan says watching as his words make her anger grow. Sara growls running at him full speed Jonathan moves out the way tripping her grabbing her arms pinning them behind her back. He keeps her on the ground with one hand she struggles but eventually gives up when a sob escapes her.

"I didn't let him die!" she screams her eyes flaring up bright violet as her shift suddenly comes over her, Sara screams as her wolf basically rips out of her skin. Jonathan moves his other hand keeping her pinned down on the floor knowing her anger is controlling her.

i"Calm down Sara," he says to her jumping slightly when she bears her teeth at him trying to bite a chunk out of his arm.

"Now Sara!" he yells at her pushing her head down on to the floor.

"I couldn't protect him," she says at him her eyes beginning to fill with tears her body shaking with sobs as her shift begins to recede slowly. Jonathan slowly takes his weight off her allowing her a little bit of freedom to move but she doesn't move that far, he watches as Sara pulls her knees up under her chin crouching on the floor. Sara digs her claws straight into the concrete her eyes intensely focused on the ground as she scraps bits out of the concrete.

"I was so weak I-i couldn't protect my mate," she says shutting her eyes tightly her mind going back to _that_ night seeing Derek's heart being ripped into pieces by that monster. She was weak, no matter how much training she does she couldn't protect him.

"All that training, all this working for what!" she yells at her dad not lifting her gaze off the ground.

"He died! I should I have sensed that monster was near us! You told me I could be the best alpha to lead our pack but now look at me!" she screams raising her head to glare at her dad, he steps back as she glares him down.

"I'm no more than a weak teenage girl!" she screams clenching her fists screaming as she lifts her fists slamming them with all her strength into the concrete. Sara cries continuing to pound her fists into the concrete breaking it more and more creating twin craters in the ground her tears dripping from her eyes.

"I am weak," she says her voice quiet and filled with sadness. Jonathan bends down reaching out to take hold of his daughter but stops when she slowly begins to raise her head. Sara stops a sob dying in her throat she snaps her head round looking past Caleb and her aunt as they stand in the door way.

"Sara?" her aunt's voice is like the echo of a memory in her mind as she focuses on the sounds outside. Sara's ears twitch as she stands up slowly trying to focus on the sounds outside and not on her family as they try to catch her attention. She starts to walk out the room her pace picking up the closer she gets towards the back doors out to the large back garden. Caleb runs after her following her to try and make sure she isn't going to do something stupid and get herself hurt again.

"Sara!" he yells running after her watching as she grabs hold of the top of the wooden fence lifting herself up over it in a perfect volley.

**Sara's POV**

I run as soon as soon as my feet hit the ground, I turn my head looking over my shoulder at the fence I can hear my dad and brother yelling at each other about losing sight of me. I trip over a root of a tree hitting the ground on the freshly healed skin of my chest; I cover my face with my arms falling into the mud and leaves.

"Fuck," I say under my breath peeling myself up off the ground beginning to run again following the sound I heard back in the house. I stop breathing heavily my heart pounding in my chest I can feel it basically hitting against my rib cage. I turn my head round moving round in circles my fists clenched ready for whatever appears near me, I breath deep closing my eyes focusing on the sound around me in the woods. Where are you? Come on you bastard I know your here. I stop when I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up on ends the sound of feet hitting on the ground hard catches my attention. I take a deep breath in raising my head to the sky opening my eyes to look at the moon as it hangs low and full above me. I gasp as my shift takes over me I grin looking at my claws ready for whatever is coming closer to the house. I growl bearing my teeth when the figure bursts through the trees I grab hold of them throwing them over my shoulder adrenalin pumping through me. I yelp when their claws cut down my bare back, I snap my head back growling at them. Bastard. I dig my claws into their stomach grabbing hold of their neck pinning them down onto the ground, I straddle them my hair beginning to fall from the ponytail I had it in.

"Stay away from m-my," my voice dies in my throat as a pair of brilliant blue eyes stare into my eyes. I loosen my grip from around their neck staring unable to find my voice when a hand brushes hair from my face.

"Hey beautiful don't kill me," the voice makes my knees buckle and my heart melt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Derek's POV**

I look at Sara as she sits in my lap staring at me shock on her beautiful face, I can see her slowly starting to realise what's going on. I sit up more off the ground smiling at her as she slides further down in my lap still not saying anything to be just continuing to stare at me. She reaches out touching my face gently I can tell she's scared this is a dream, I grin at her pulling her in closer enjoying how close we are.

"I'm real Sara," I say to her brushing her hair out of her face even with dirt on her face she is still so beautiful. Sara opens her mouth a small crock coming from her before she slaps both her hands against my face glaring at me the anger starting.

"You died I saw you Derek," she says to him the anger fading as fast as it had appeared and her tears replacing it rolling down her cheeks cleaning tracks of dirt away.

"Hey baby I'm still here alive," I say pulling her across the front of my slightly tented jeans she gasps slightly wrapping her arms round me tighter. I smirk taking hold of her chin pulling her lips down onto mine needing to kiss her missing the feeling. Sara kisses me back tangling her hands in my hair pulling me closer our chests pressing together, I run my tongue over her lips making her moan into my mouth. My hands run down her back grabbing hold of her perfect ass rubbing her against my jeans again fighting for dominance in our kiss. Sara gives in letting me take control as we kiss mindlessly touching and pulling at each other's clothes; I pull away from her grinning as she looks at me her face flushed. I grin at her before moving into the crock of her neck biting at it wanting to hear one of my favourite noises from her. Sara moans pulling at me hair as she rolls her head back giving me more access to her neck I bite down on her collar bone causing more moans.

"Derek I love you," she says between moans. I pull away from her neck kissing the hickey I've just left on her collarbone before kissing her gently; she smiles at me laughing a little.

"I love you too," I say. Sara smiles wrapping her arms round me pulling me in for a tight hug she clings to me her forehead resting against my chest as she holds me. She lifts her head slowly looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes that just keep drawing me into them, god I will never do anything to harm her again. But I already have though. I smile pulling her in for a hug to hide the fact that I'm sniffing her to see if I can still smell what I've done to her. I breathe in deep resting my head in the crock of her neck she runs her hands through my hair pulling me closer to her holding me tightly. I smile enjoying the moment but my smile fades as I take another deep breath from her neck. I hold back my urge to growl when I smell the alpha on her but I stop when the air shifts and I catch the smell of what I've done. The smell calms my wolf from doing something I don't want to do too her because I can smell the alpha.

"Come on let's go back," I say lifting her up off the ground and into my arms carrying her in my arms like she weighs nothing, Sara laughs wrapping her arms round my neck smiling up at me. I wonder if one day I'll be carrying her like this over the fresh hold of our own house when we're married. I would love to be married to her but I'm sure if I asked that question to her dad he would probably break my legs and throw me out of the house.

**No one's POV**

Jonathan stands up his chair clattering to the ground as he watches the patio doors open and Sara steps in he can see the red mark on her neck from someone. He opens his mouth to ask what happened while she was out there but she lifts her gaze to look at him a huge smile spreading over her face. She brings her hand up to her mouth letting out a loud whistle to bring her whole family down to the kitchen/lounge so she can tell everyone the great news that is currently standing outside.

"Um I have something to announce," she says swaying back and forth on the balls of her heels as her family begin to gather in the room. Sara looks at Caleb as he walks into the room in his boxers and wife-beater yawning carrying her little cousin into the room. Sara smiles walking towards him holding her arms out for her little cousin Claire who giggles jumping into my arms. She smiles kissing Claire on the cheek holding her bringing Sara more comfort even more than when she's with Derek, who is standing outside waiting patiently.

"Well I say something but I mean someone," Sara pauses turning her head to look at the patio doors Claire turning her head to look at the doors too her little eyes watching intensely.

"Derek!" Sara yells not turning to look at her dad and brother to look at their faces, she smiles when Derek walks in looking so hot Sara bites her lower lip keeping her self under control. Jonathan growls moving faster than anyone else grabbing Derek by the neck slamming him up against the wall his eyes glowing red. Derek growls back at him bringing his leg up kicking Jonathan in the chest and off him, which doesn't go well with the rest of the pack. Derek looks round the room at the pack of werewolves now half shifted getting closer to him; Sara moves quickly putting her little cousin down on the floor and getting in front of Derek her eyes glowing and her claws out. A low growl comes from her as she looks at each member of her family closing in on them. Caleb is the first one to make a move hoping to catch Sara off guard but she grabs hold of him throwing him onto the ground.

"Back the fuck off Caleb," she growls both of them glare at each other as their father stands to his feet just as Caleb makes a grab for Sara's neck digging his claws in. She hisses digging her own claws into his neck drawing blood they both growl at each other waiting for the other one to back off. Jonathan roars at his children pulling them apart with ease standing looking down at them, angry at their attacking each other. They both drop their gaze to the floor instantly becoming submissive with the roar.

"Stop it now!" he yells looking round at his pack they back off slowly changing back to normal. Jonathan sighs looking down at Caleb and Sara who are both rubbing blood off their necks the wounds already gone. Sara grumbles to herself looking at the little spots of blood on her finger tips, Derek steps forward to her offering his hand to help her up. She lifts her head forgetting that her family are in the room and taking hold of his hand tightly letting him pull her into his chest.

**Sara's POV**

I smile at Derek wrapping my arms round his neck pulling his lips down onto mine needing the comfort of his kiss right now. Derek grins at me before turning to look at my dad as he stands his eyes still glowing clearly pissed off at Derek fighting back. God he is such a drama queen. He needs to just calm down it's not like Derek challenged him for leadership of our pack it was one little kick. I turn my head as well looking at my dad standing watching us; I smirk moving in closer to Derek resting my head on his chest just to annoy him a little bit more.

"All of you go back to your rooms," he says looking round the room at everyone, my family doesn't protest and ever so slowly the room begins to empty. Leaving just me, Derek, Caleb and my dad I glance at Caleb who nods his head at me I know what the nod means and I take the hint unwrapping myself from Derek. I shiver at the lose of his body heat I look up at him Derek just nods that extremely sexy smouldering look on his face I bite my bottom lip keeping the gasp as he looks at me from coming out. I turn away nibbling on my lip as I feel his gaze running over my exposed skin; cold shower. I need a cold shower, a really long extremely cold shower. God stupid Derek and his stupid smouldering looks; but god those looks just go straight between my legs. I shake my head walking into my room past Caleb who just laughs shaking his head and me with a cocky I know what your thinking grin. I stick my tongue out at him slamming the door in his face I groan when I hear him laughing at me before going up stairs making a point to make as much noise as possible. I sigh turning my Ipod on smiling as Imagine Dragons starts to play through my room, I stop when I go to turn it up thinking I'll be disturbing my family. Come on stupid remember your uncle soundproofed every single one of rooms for when my little cousins got older. Really thinking ahead my family aren't they. I smile to myself as I strip off my dirty running clothes humming along happily knowing soon Derek will be in the same bed as me. I laugh jumping in the air a little tugging at my ponytail trying to get it out of my hair. I groan flicking one of my claws out cutting through it pissed off at wasting my last hair tie need to go get more tomorrow. Which then means I can take my bike out tomorrow. I sigh turning on the hot water of the shower needing to take a nice long shower and wash all the dirt sweat and blood off me. Also I want to be clean if Derek wants to not sleep tonight which I know he does, if he sends me one of those looks when he comes in I'm not going to let him leave the bed. I laugh at my inner thoughts but I know all too well that Derek and me can keep going and going if we want too. And no one even with werewolf hearing will hear a single thing. I step under the hot water lifting my head up closing my eyes as it runs down my body I sigh enjoying the feeling of being clean after living in this room for four days straight. I can still feel the lump in the pit of my stomach and the voice at the back of my mind telling me this is all a dream. And I'm going to wake up and he'll be gone again. I shake my head leaning my hands against the wall in front of me taking a deep breath as the water beats down on my shoulders.

_It's not a dream Sara he's really here. Even if he is probably arguing with your dad he is still here_

I think to myself standing up straight I finish washing my body and move onto the horrible mess that is my hair. I start working the shampoo through it the foam turning white to brown quickly as I wash the dirt out of it, ew gross I think as I rinse the first lot of shampoo out along with about a ton of dirt. I start to work in more shampoo maybe I should have showered after my work out since Derek would have ended up at the house any way. I shake my head putting my head under the water again running my hands through my hair as the knots finally begin to come out with the last of the dirt. I know my senses are still in over drive because of this alpha attack I drop my gaze down to my stomach where the wounds once were, I'm still scared a little that he'll come back to finish the job. I close my eyes tightly wrapping my arms round myself tightly as the images of that night flash in front of my eyes. I jump turning round to look at the person standing in the doorway backing myself up against the tiled wall shivering from the cold against my back.

"Sara are you okay? I heard your heart," Derek's voice cuts off as the steam in the room begins to clear around me, I can feel my cheeks starting to burn as that extremely hot cocky lopsided grin appears on his face. Oh good lord cold shower do not work when he looks at me like that.

**No one's POV**

Derek can't stop the grin appearing on his face as he looks at Sara standing under the running water looking so defenceless and innocent; by the end of tonight he knows she's going to lose the last little bit of innocence she has. He leans against her doorway watching her turn the shower off stepping towards him picking her towel up; Derek stands up blocking her only way out. Sara wraps the towel round herself watching Derek as he stands in front of her grinning down at her, she smirks at him raising her eyebrow's at him.

"So what did my dad say?" she asks sliding past him before he can grab hold of her to pull her towel off. Derek laughs following her out the bathroom sitting down on the large extremely comfy king sized bed, hmm lots of room he thinks to himself.

"He just gave me the same speech he used to give the two of us when we were kids," he says grinning as he falls back on to the bed putting his hands behind his head watching Sara. She laughs knowing the speech her dad used to give it too her every time she went out to a party or a dance. Well when he knew she was going a party most times she just snuck out the house from her bedroom window.

"He still sees us as kids, I don't think he wants to admit that I'm seventeen and claimed," she says unwrapping the towel dropping it aimlessly on the floor of her bedroom beginning to dry her hair.

"Why would any dad want to admit that a daughter as beautiful as you has been taken away," Derek says trailing his eyes up and down her naked body hating that she's teasing him like this by being so close and he can't touch her.

"Taken by a boy my best friends think is the biggest fucking asshole they've ever met," she says walking over to him with now half dry hair falling in big loose curls around her. Derek smiles loving her hair when it's like this all tousled and wild making her just seem even more sexy than she already is. He grabs hold of her flipping her over under him Sara laughs wrapping her arms round his neck pulling him down kissing him hard; Derek moans putting his hand under her lifting her up closer to him. He groans as her hands trail down his body making sure to drag her nails lightly till she gets to his boxer. Sara pulls away her breathing hot and ragged from their kiss she looks at him with bright violet eyes his own bright blue eyes burning into hers.

"Off now," she growls at him desperate for this. Derek smirks at her about to comply with her but Sara acts quickly flipping them over straddling him throwing her hair over one shoulder grinning. She grins down at him ripping his boxers in one swift movement grinning, as she looks at him naked underneath her. She bends down running her tongue down his exposed throat moving lower down his body her hands staying beside his head. Derek sighs enjoying the feeling of her against him he moans when she nips at his skin lightly he opens his eyes to see her leaning over him grinning.

"Let the night begin baby," she whispers grabbing his hair pulling his lips to hers in a rough hard kiss.

**Sara's POV**

I yawn rolling out my bed looking at the digital clock beside me I groan when I see it's just after ten in the morning, which means I got a total of about of about seven hours sleep after one major work out session. I stand up cracking my spine all the way up sighing at the release of pressure; need to get moving before my family eats all the food in the house. I rummage round my room pulling on dark red underwear finding cut off ripped black denim jeans and a long sleeve slightly baggy black and white stripy top. I pull my clothes on quickly stumbling about as I pull on my black boots trying not to wake Derek. Who lies knocked out I smile last night took it out of him clearly. God last night was so good. I smile pushing my thoughts a side grabbing hold of my school bag opening the door slowly cursing under my breath as it creaks open.

"Shh," I hiss at it closing it behind me watching Derek roll over in his sleep spreading out more since I'm no longer beside him. I smile closing the door completely turning round to see my whole family staring at me as I stand looking at them pushing my sleeves up. My dad chuckles too himself turning back to his coffee and newspaper, Caleb let's out a wolf whistle clapping his hands at me.

"Shut it you," I say to him laughing taking the empty seat beside my dad at the breakfast bar pulling out my laptop to check my email and finish my English paper.

"Oh come on I know the two of you were going at it all night," he says to me leaning on the breakfast bar closing my laptop over to look at me a cocky smirk on his face. I raise my eyebrows at him pouring myself a glass of juice watching him as he walks away cocky as all ways when he catches me out. I spin round in my seat grinning when I great idea comes to my mind.

"What you mean like that time I caught you in the garage?" I say my voice thick in the air, I watch Caleb freeze turning slowly to glare at me his eyes glowing slightly. Our dad slowly raises his gaze to look at Caleb who slowly begins to turn red at the fact that I just revealed one of his many dirty little secrets.

"Is that true Caleb?" I smirk when dad asks him.

"It was once! One time!" he yells keeping his gaze on me I laugh turning round opening my laptop again opening up my paper as Caleb storms out of the house to go for a run to burn his anger off. The whole room slowly erupts in laughter at my brother embarrassment at my comment, I laugh to myself taking a drink Caleb knows better than to mess with me. I know every single one of his dirty little secrets to use against him. And he knows none of mine because I'm not as stupid as he is and I haven't had sex with Derek anywhere other than my bedroom. I stop smirking to myself that could change very soon since my family all have work, pack business and school for my cousins. So the house will be completely empty, which means a very athletic make out session.

"So you want pancakes waffles bacon eggs? I'm sure you need some food in that stomach of yours since you haven't eaten in five days," I lift my head too look at my aunt and uncle as they stand cooking in the kitchen my stomach grumbles loudly at the smell of bacon frying. Lily laughs at me as my uncle Tom puts bacon on a plate for me along with pancakes putting syrup all over it. I rub my hands together taking the plate off her quickly giving up on trying to be lady like grabbing a fork and cramming a whole pancake in my mouth. I sigh in content as I chew the pancake swallowing enjoying the taste of syrup and pancake I pick my plate up shovelling the bacon in after the pancake realising how hungry I am.

"Wow someone's hungry," Lily says laughing at me before plating up another serving of pancakes and bacon onto my plate piling it high on the plate. I smile picking up a piece of bacon off the plate ripping it with my teeth chewing reading over what I've written for my essay.

"Damn straight I am," I say shoving another two bits of bacon in my mouth enjoying it I sigh leaning back in my seat as my little cousins slowly begin to crash down the stairs. I look at my cousin Thomas as he walks into the room his hood pulled up over his head; I smile standing up walking over o him. Thomas has always been gloomy ever since we were kids but since he's only two years younger than me we became really close.

"Hey Thomas want a ride to school?" I ask him desperate for him to say yes because I want to take my bike out seeing it out the corner of my eyes is killing me. I need to take her out on the road. Thomas lifts his head to look at me I see his eyes looking at me as I stand smiling at him, he smiles back nodding his head slowly. I smile not bothering to grab my jacket just my helmet throwing a spare at Thomas throwing the front door open.

"Dad! Giving Thomas a ride!" I yell as I run to my bike jumping on it putting the keys into the ignition grinning when the engine purrs into life. I pull my helmet down flicking the visor down as Thomas gets on behind me his arms wrapping round my waist. I smile revving the engines before pulling away at full speed gravel flying up behind me. Thomas's grip round my waist tightens I laugh as I drive down the drive way at full speed enjoying the feeling. I know Thomas needs me to do this, poor guys been getting shit since he started high school cause he's extremely shy round people. But pulling up on a motorbike with a hot blonde will definitely make those jackass shut up. I smirk when I see the jammed traffic up ahead, oh god how I've missed DC's heavy traffic I weave my bike through the cars easily enjoying the challenge. This is so much better than Beacon hills completely clear roads only thing they're good for is speed even then that gets boring after a while. Thomas screams when I narrowly avoid an on coming car I laugh as I turn off heading towards his school I spot the popular kids easily, wow they all look the same. I rev the engine too catch their attention along with everyone else in the parking lot as I pull my bike up in front of the main entrance. I can hear the whispers travelling around people as I kill the engine supporting my bike with my foot as Thomas dismounts. I pull my helmet off shaking my hair out looking round the parking lot at all the kids that stare at me as I sit on my bike I grin swinging my leg over dismounting in one easy movement.

"Thanks for the lift," Thomas says smiling at me, I wave my hand at him leaning against my bike watching people walk past us most looking between the two of us. I smile I know before the end of freshman year Thomas will change from sad unattractive loner to the extremely hot loner that every girl will fall for.

"No problem," I say to him smiling as I pull my phone out my pocket looking at the screen to see it's Caleb calling me. I hold a finger up to Thomas answering my phone knowing this is most likely pack business and that won't involve Thomas. In our family rule is you don't get to be involved in pack business till you turn seventeen at the earliest. And only if the adults think you can handle it.

"Hey what's up?" I ask him.

"Dad needs you back here he has a meeting with the alpha from the new pack that just moved in the area," Caleb says to me.

"Yeah I'll come back to the house soon," I say to him ending the call sighing I was hoping to spend the day with Derek just sitting on the cough ordering take out food and watching TV. But I guess that plan has just been tossed out the window so I can go play bodyguard with Caleb for our dad. I turn to Thomas who stands holding the spare helmet I smile at him weakly pulling my helmet back on quickly mounting my bike deciding to leave Thomas with the other one just for today.

"I'll see you back at the house," I say to him before I pull away from the side full speed heading for the main gates out the school.

Caleb greets me at the front door already in his usual black jeans, grey shirt and leather jacket ready to go play bodyguard for my dad. I stop my bike just in front of him kicking the stand out; I look at the front door as my dad walks out in a business suit looking more like he's going to work in an office than go meet werewolves. Shit I'm going to have to make an effort clearly this is a big meeting.

"Sara get changed but make sure it's something you can fight in if needs be," he says to me fixing his cufflink looking at me I step back a little taken back by the hard look on his face. I nod my head walking past him quickly heading straight for my room; wow I haven't seen that look in a while. Not since mum died has he been that serious about meeting with other packs. This is serious not like the normal meetings with other alpha's about things this must be a new pack or something. I sigh shaking my head heading into my room to get ready I stop when I realise Derek is gone I look round, what the hell? Last time I checked I had a naked sleeping boyfriend in this room.

"He went for a run," Caleb says as he walks past my room heading for the kitchen most likely to eat even more food. I close my door beginning to pull off my clothes kicking my boots to the other side of the room trying to think what I have to wear. God I only packed clothes for lounging about, training and studying. And that does not include a dress, just jeans, shorts and tops. I groan pulling at my hair what do I do? I have no clothes but I have shoes, yes Sara wear shoes and underwear hmm that would end well.

"Sara," I stop when my aunt starts to knock on my door I open it peaking my head round too look at her as she stands holding a folded up piece of red material. I look at it with raised eyebrows pointing at it praying hoping it's for me.

"What's that?" I ask her she laughs at me unfolding the material too show a red skater dress with a sweetheart neckline the skirt loose and totally perfect for in case I need to fight. She smiles holding it out too me I take hold of it stepping out from behind the door not caring who sees me in my underwear.

"Aunt Lily thank you it's perfect," I say holding the dress up smiling, she laugh's as she looks at me swish the skirt of the dress.

"I guessed you wouldn't have brought anything so I got this when I was out," she says to me smiling at me I unzip the back of the dress beginning to pull it on over my head. The fabric clings to me in all the right places the skirt swishing a couple of inches above my knees I raise my leg moving in a series of kicks checking I can move.

"It's totally perfect," I say grabbing my heels from inside my duffle bag pulling them on quickly I check my reflection deciding that this is good for this meeting.

"Sara! Let's go!" Caleb yells from the front door at me I roll my eyes pulling on my leather jacket quickly running out my room the heels of my shoes echoing through the house. I stop by the front door looking at Caleb as I fix my hair quickly checking the small amount of makeup I have on, okay I look fine no need to worry. Caleb looks at me as I stand in front of him.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing just you've changed a lot since I last saw you," he says to me as we walk outside the cold air bites at the bare skin of my legs but I stop when I see my dad talking to someone. I smirk looking at Derek's ass god I love that body I bite at my lip controlling my thoughts and myself because I am very tempted not to leave now with him back.

**Derek's POV**

"Yes I will stay close by just in case," I say to Jonathan as he stands telling me about this meeting with this pack that has come into their territory in DC. It's rare now for packs to cross paths since there are so few packs closer together these days. I remember my dad used to tell me that when my grandfather was alive that there was once at least two large packs in one area at a time. But slowly our numbers began to fall as less new packs were made and hunters began to kill more of us off. Sara's family were the only one's I knew growing up I remember our dad's used to go away to meet with our alpha's but that all stopped when my family died and I left Beacon Hills.

"Thank you Derek I am thankful for your help," Jonathan says putting his hand on my shoulder giving it a tight squeeze I know he still doesn't like the fact that I have claimed Sara but he is slowly accepting it. Well I think he is.

"Dad!" I turn round to see Sara standing with her brother beside her bike leaning against it smiling at me as I look up and down her body. God I don't want her to go now.

**Sara's POV**

I grin as Derek looks at me I bite my lip more oh god my body is really out of control with this full moon coming. Full moon, oh no Scott he's only got Stiles keeping an eye on him and knowing that idiot his plan will be to chain him to a radiator or something stupid like that.

"Let's go I want to get this over with so I can go see Mark," Caleb says standing beside me checking his watch so he can go get drunk at a bar with his best friend from high school. I'm kind of jealous that he can go get drunk with Mark whenever he wants too while me and Stiles have to smuggle booze out of his house. God I can't wait till I'm twenty-one and can drink in bars and go to clubs. Well I sneak into clubs with my older cousin Jessica but she's at college in Chicago so I can't do that while I'm down here. I stand up straight as my dad walks over to us I grab my helmet off my bike pulling it on quickly I know riding my bike in heels and a dress isn't my best idea. But it's better than travelling in a car with my dad and brother sitting in awkward silence.

"Sara the restaurant on the edge of the territory line," Caleb say to me I nod my head climbing on my bike revving the engine, I turn my head and look at Derek as he stands watching us. I pull my helmet off grabbing hold of his top pulling him into a kiss Derek kisses me back I pull away grinning at him.

"I'll see you later and we'll finish up tonight," I say winking at him as I pull my helmet back on driving off following after my dad's car I glance at Derek over my shoulder as he stands watching me drive off. I turn the gas handle up shooting past my dad's car I grin the skirt from my dress tucked underneath me for driving the edges flapping in the wind. I turn off the busy main road up the side street leading off towards the diner my family owns. I look at the cars parked outside I could smell the foul smell of this alpha a mile out, I scrunch my nose up not enjoying this smell. It's like out of date tuna mixed with cheap cologne. I slow my bike as I approach the diner I can see the four people sitting or standing round one table watching me as I pull up. I spot my Uncle's standing at the long breakfast bar neither saying a word I didn't know they were coming for this, guess this is a big deal for my dad.

**No one's POV**

Deucalion looks at the girl pulling up outside on a vintage motorbike his eyes look her up and down as she dismounts the bike, he grins liking what he sees. He watches her take her helmet off blonde curls cascading down her back shaking them out as she looks at the diner looking at his pack that stand behind him or sit beside him watching her. Deucalion turns his head looking at the twins who are both staring as well at the girl as she walks towards them the material of her dress clinging to all the right places. Kali scoffs from behind them leaning against the wall watching the girl as well. "I bet she can't even fight," she says to the three of them as the girl opens the door the sound of her heels echoing on the floor of the diner she sends a glare Kali's way clearly hearing her comment. Kali just glares back at the beta as she walks past them towards the two other men that stand at the breakfast bar who smile at the girl. "Good to see you Sara," Sara smiles at her uncles Nick and Ben as she walks over to them her glare being replaced by a soft smile towards her uncles. "I didn't know you two where going to be here," she says to them smiling allowing herself some happiness before she has to become a cold bitch for her dad. The smile fades quickly when her dad and brother walk in looking like the younger and older versions of each other, she steps forward beside her brother taking her place in her family. The third in line for the alpha position of her family she keeps her arms loose at her sides ready for any on coming attacks from the bitch of a werewolf behind the alpha. "Thank you for meeting with me Deucalion," Jonathan says to him crossing his legs leaning his elbows on the arms of the chair Sara knows it's so he can defend himself. "Well you set your dogs after me as soon as my pack and I set foot inside your territory," Deucalion says to him his gaze quickly running over the beautiful girl standing behind him. "They were just protecting my pack," Jonathan says to him glancing at the rest of Deucalion's pack behind him, Jonathan knows that they are a danger to everyone in his family his daughter being one of his biggest concerns. He knows Deucalion's type the kind that will take a female not caring if she is already claimed and it worries him that Sara is here. "So let me guess Jonathan you want us out?" Deucalion says to him not looking him in the eye but at Sara behind him who pushes those perfect blonde curls out her face her eyes meeting his. She raises her eyebrows crossing her arms over her chest glaring at him Deucalion who raises his back sending her a cocky grin. "Want too stop staring," Sara says to him getting defensive, Kali steps forward her eyes turning red getting pissed off with this little bitch. Sara lifts her gaze to look at the beautiful girl growling at her; her gaze doesn't falter as her eyes slowly turn violet as she steps towards Kali. Deucalion chuckles watching the two females butt heads with each other he knew they would eventually. Jonathan looks at his daughter flashing his own eyes at her making her back down a little but not completely from the alpha who doesn't scare her. Sara looks at the bitch in front of her trying to intimidate her but there is no chance of that she can stand up for herself. And this bitch is nothing.

"What a brave little beta you have there," Deucalion says to Jonathan looking at Sara continuing to stare at her, which pisses her off more but she doesn't make a move. Caleb looks at his sister sensing her anger at the alpha staring at her, he moves closer to her getting ready to grab hold of her wrist before she starts a fight.

"More like arrogant if you ask me," Kali says from behind him. Sara stops clenching her fists slowly her claws digging into the palm of her hand drawing blood. She grits her teeth together getting pissed off at this bitch's snide comments, her eyes burning into Kali's as they glare at each other.

"Please stop I do not want any fighting," Jonathan says standing up leaning his hands on the table looking at his daughter as she steps closer to Kali getting into her personal space.

"I would stop talking if I were you," Sara says her voice low and cold as she glares at Kali taller than her in her heels but without them she'd probably be the same height. Kali steps closer closing the gap more her eyes burning bright into Sara's neither backing down, everyone in the room watches the two female's closely wondering who'll make the first move. Caleb holds back his groan and eye roll knowing it won't be his little sister to make the first move, he's had his ass handed to him enough times by her just reacting to his attacks.

"Sara stop now," Jonathan growls his eyes red with his anger towards his daughter, Sara turns round slightly to look at her father her movement's all planned knowing that the other werewolf will make the first move. She smirks when she spots the fist coming towards her Sara moves fast bringing an arm round blocking the fist easily. She moves quickly kicking her heels off in one movement as her other arm comes up behind the alpha's head hitting the back of her neck stunning her slightly. Sara knows the move doesn't work as well on alphas as it does betas so she moves quickly grabbing the alpha's arms pinning them behind her back sweeping her legs out from under her.

Deucalion stares in disbelief as Sara pins his best fighter to the ground without even breaking a sweat or even shifting a little just using her brute force. Kali growls throwing her off standing to her feet over Sara her claws coming out, he leans his head in the palm of his hand watching Kali lifts her up off the ground with one hand.

"You dare pick a fight with an alpha?" she growls at Sara who just smirks bringing her knees under full force under Kali's chin, Deucalion hisses when he hears the bone break he knows that won't make Kali any happier. Sara hops back pivoting round bringing her leg round in a powerful round house kick catching Kali in her already broken jaw bone. Deucalion watches her execute the kick perfectly now he knows why she picked the fight to start with; he glances at Jonathan, as he stands not bothering to break the fight up. He smirks that old bastard has trained his children especially his daughter to fight back Deucalion looks at the girl fighting Kali avoiding Kali's claws on her feet. He needs her. He wants her in his pack by his side. She would put any other female to shame even Kali this girl is trained she would make the most beautiful and powerful alpha.

"Back down," Sara says as she grabs hold of the alpha's fist. Kali simply growls at her baring her teeth again Sara moves quickly pulling her arm forcefully taking the shoulder joint out she brings her foot up hitting the elbow taking it full out of place. She snaps her wrist crushing all the bones in her hand Kali screams when Sara throws her off her with a swift kick in the stomach sending her to the floor.

"I said back down or I'll break every bone in your chest," Sara says wiping blood off her forehead from a bleeding cut. Deucalion stands up out of his chair every eye on him as he begins to clap slowly laughing the sound sending shivers down Sara's spine.

"I must admit I am impressed by you," he says stepping closer to Sara who glares at him with those enchanting violet eyes. He moves faster than even she could have imagined grabbing hold of her forearm tightly Sara hisses at the pressure he is applying to her arm.

"Such a strong and oh so very beautiful daughter you have here Jonathan," Deucalion says to Sara pulling her closer to her turning his head to look at Jonathan whose eyes are burning bright as he glares at Deucalion.

"I would like if you let go of my daughter Deucalion before my family choose to make you," he says to him glancing at Caleb, Nick and Ben who all stand eyes glowing claws and teeth bared ready to attack Deucalion who just smirks at him.

"If they attack then so will we," Deucalion says his eyes slowly turning red along with every other member of his pack the twins stepping closer to Jonathan and Caleb grinning wickedly at them. Jonathan puts his hand on his son's chest keeping Caleb from attacking Deucalion his big brother side kicking in. Before Jonathan can open his mouth to yell at his son to stop and to make him back down but a low growl echo's through the diner. Deucalion looks at the young man standing in the door way his eye glowing bright blue Sara looks at Derek as he stands glaring at Deucalion who simply raises his eyebrows at Sara.

"And who may our newest guest be?" Deucalion asks looking at Sara who is pulling her arm trying to get free of his grip but Deucalion just tightens it making her wince. Derek growls charging forward only to be stopped by the twins who grab an arm each baring their teeth at him growling, Derek throws one of them off moving to grab the other and throw them but the twins are on him again quickly. They grin as they pin him to the ground one of them digging his claws deep into Derek's upper arm as they hold him down on the floor. Sara screams as she let's her wolf take over ripping out of her skin Deucalion stares at her as she pulls her arm from his grasp easily full shifted. He steps back watching her turn to the twins who are silent their claws still imbedded in the unnamed guest, Sara growls running at them her actions are so fast and swift all Deucalion sees are the twins being thrown to the ground and held down by their necks. A beta, she is just a beta yet she is so strong. How is she this strong?

"He's is someone you do not touch," Sara growls taking her claws out of the twins neck stepping over too Derek she helps him up off the ground slowly changing back to her normal self as she stands checking his wounds, which don't seem too serious.

"Derek calm down," she says running her hand down his cheek gently as he continues to growl his breathing heavy. Derek grabs hold of her roughly pushing her behind him becoming protective of her as he turns to Deucalion. Jonathan grabs hold of Derek holding him back from attacking the alpha and starting another fight just because he can't control himself.

"This meeting is over Deucalion I want you and your pack out NOW!" Jonathan yells at Deucalion's pack who start to pull themselves together, three of them now nursing healing wounds from Sara who stands behind her mate looking defenceless. Deucalion simply grins still looking at Sara as she stands behind Derek who has shifted back but his eyes still glow that beautiful shade of blue.

"We're leaving but trust me Jonathan now that I have seen what that daughter of yours can do I will be back for her," he says walking past them keeping his gaze on Sara the Derek boy moves in front of her glaring at Deucalion.

"You won't get your hands on her," Derek growls his voice low and cold, Sara bites her lip looking up at him extremely turned on by how protective he is of her. Deucalion throws his head back laughing as he walks out putting his hands in his pockets turning his head to look at Sara one last time. Taking in how beautiful she is even with blood on her face; Sara shudders as he looks at her his eyes filled with wanted for her. She looks away from him knowing deep down that his threat is real and he will take her when he gets the chance.

"I will see you again Sara," he stops grinning at her wickedly.

"And I so look forward to it," Deucalion says walking out the diner with the rest of his pack following him.

**Sara's POV**

I let out the breath I didn't even realise I was holding in slumping against Derek's back closing my eyes as tears begin to roll down my cheeks silently. Derek turns round his arms wrapping round me tightly as I cling to him pathetically trying to get that bastard's look out my mind, he's going to try and take me away from my family. I shake my head wiping at my eyes trying to stop my crying; I smile when Derek kisses my head softly rocking me gently calming me.

"Don't let him get to you Sara he'll never take you," he says to me lifting my head to look at me I smile weakly at him as he pushes my hair out my face.

"Jonathan what?" my uncle Nick starts to say but my dad holds his hand up stopping him before he can continue talking about the awful situation that just took place in the diner.

"Dad?" my voice echoes in the diner, as we stand silent no one talking just watching my dad keep his hand up his eyes closed as he thinks to himself.

"We leave this I think my daughter has proved a point to them not to return so we go home see our families tell them that we got in a small fight and that everything is fine," he says looking at me as I wipe up the last of my tears bending down picking up my heels off the floor where I discarded them. Derek's hand keeps hold of mine tightly the feeling of his skin against mine makes me feel safe and secure despite the thoughts that are whirling around inside my head. His fingers trace spiral into my skin as he leads me out of the diner towards his car I pull my hand out of his heading for my bike. But Derek grabs hold of me round the waist lifting me up off the ground I scowl turning to glare at him as he holds me up.

"Let go of me Derek I'm taking my bike," I say to him pressing my hands against his chest trying to get out of his grip Derek returns my glare I keep glaring even though that look makes me want him so bad.

"No you're not Sara," he says opening the back door of his car and dropping me in the back seat locking the doors before I can get out. I curse hitting my fist against the car window glaring at Derek as he gets into the car.

"Derek let me out," I say to him my voice cold and threatening to him he turns round in his seat glaring at me I swallow my next insult biting my lip looking at him. He grabs hold of my chin gripping it tightly pulling me into a rough kiss I moan when he pulls away from me smirking at how easily he can make me cave.

"Do you really want to get out?" he asks me his voice sending shivers through me. I shake my head sitting back in the seat looking at him as he starts the car pulling away from the diner. How on earth am I going to last the rest of tonight with him acting like that. Taking charge of me like that he knows it just makes me want him so badly. I jump when the sound of Deucalion laugh begins to echo in my head I close my eyes taking shaky breaths in trying to calm myself down. I put my hand over my chest listening to my heart beat start to drop slowly to a normal pace so that Derek doesn't worry anymore. He's probably thinking up ways to protect me from Deucalion or how to convince me not to go back too Beacon Hills. But he can't stop me from going back I need to finish high school and I have my job at the restaurant. And I don't want to start at a new school with no friends and not be able to see Scott and Stiles everyday would just make it even more boring. I look at Derek, as he drives not saying a word to me just focusing on the road following behind my dad as we drive up to the house. He's over thinking this whole situation it's not as bad as he thinks it is I can take care of myself and if I have too I will train more with my dad. Even though I have mastered nearly every type of self-defence there is. I stop thinking as we pull up to the house the driveway full of cars and motorbikes a smile spreads over my face, as I look at all the cars.

"Shit does this mean your whole family is here?" Derek asks parking his car behind my dads as I look at Derek smiling.

"Yes it does come on you'll love them," I say climbing into the front seat beside him to get out he grabs hold of me before I get out the car. He smirks at me leaning in kissing me I smile into the kiss kissing him back pulling myself closer to him enjoying this. I moan when Derek's hand runs up my thigh his claws digging into the skin I kiss him harder pulling at his hair knowing this is all the time alone we're going to get now that my family is here. Derek pulls away from my lips kissing and biting down my jaw line and neck I moan gripping tightly at his hair not wanting to leave.

"Derek stop we need to go in," I say holding back moans pushing him away from me Derek grins at me pushing his hand further up my leg pulling me in for one last kiss. I smile at him sliding out the car walking towards the house quickly fixing my hair and my dress skirt excited to see my family again.

**No one's POV**

Everyone turns their heads to look at the front door at Sara as she walks into the room her uncles Nick and Ben and her aunt Lily all stare at her taken back by how much she looks like their older sister. Lily turns to look at her brothers who both just stare at their niece as she turns round grabbing the boy behind her smiling as she pulls him into the room.

"Everyone let me introduce Derek Hale my mate," Sara says smiling as she hugs Derek's arm into her chest. Lily smiles stand up holding her youngest daughter Claire in her arms as she walks towards Sara to hand Claire to her. Sara smiles taking Claire into her arms kissing the little girls cheek lovingly, Derek's face softens as he looks at her wondering to himself if one day it'll be their own child in her arms.

"Alright food runs begin now," Lily says rubbing her hands together.

"Caleb and Derek are on pizza, Nick and Thomas are on Chinese," she says clapping her hands together Derek raises his eyebrows not sure what's going on. Sara smiles at Derek laughing at his face she hadn't explained to him that when her whole family gathers that they order food. She smiles at him jumping a little as she holds Claire who just stares at Derek he shifts on his feet a little feeling nervous with the little girl watching him.

"Prince!" Claire yells pointing at Derek who raises his eyebrows again confused at the little girl's words, Sara laughs nuzzling her face into Claire neck the little girl laughing happily.

"Yes he is a prince Claire," she says smiling at Derek who grins putting his arm round her waist pulling her in closer to him kissing the top of her head gently. Caleb walks up to Derek holding his car keys jerking his thumb at the door Derek kisses Sara once softly before following Caleb out the house to go get pizza. Sara's smiles putting Claire on the ground letting her run back over to her aunt and turning to look at her big cousin Jessica who let's out a squeal running at her. Jessica hugs her little cousin tightly they laugh as they hug each other she pulls away looking at her adorable cousin smiling.

"I am so jealous he is gorgeous," Jessica says grinning at Sara who laughs at her comment.

"Well what about you? Come on I know you must have someone at college," Sara says nudging her cousin as they walk to her room so she can get changed into her comfy clothes. Jessica flops down on Sara's bed stretching herself out kicking her shoes off onto the floor smiling at Sara as she begins to change.

**Sara's POV**

I laugh at Jessica stretching my arms above my head walking out my room into the yelling and hustle of our family, as they get ready for the food coming back. I laugh as my younger cousins run past us carrying blankets and duvets from they're rooms Jessica laughs when Rose one of my uncle Nick's triplets falls over and ends up tripping her sisters Robyn and Rachael. Three R's confused all of us for the first couple of years as well but now we can tell the different and all three of them are so evil when they want to be.

"Remember when that used to be you and me taking our beds apart and building forts," Jessica says as we watch them continue to argue Rose stamping her feet on the ground scowling at her sisters. I laugh walking towards the three of them I bend down scooping Rose up off the floor pushing a loose strand of her dirty blood hair out her face.

"Sara!" they all yell at the same time Rachael and Robyn wrap their arms round my legs laughing as I fall back a little.

"Hi you three so how about you stop arguing and go build your fort," I say to them smiling happily putting Rose back on the ground watching her run off with her sisters dragging the duvet with her. I smile standing back up following behind them humming to myself as I weave through my family members. Moving easily on my feet as I duck avoiding plates being pasted to people I pick Claire up off the floor as she wonders past starting to spin around with her in my arms. She laughs happily as I start to sing softly to her as I dance past my aunt's who laugh and smile at me.

**No one's POV**

Lily lifts her head when she hears Sara singing softly she looks at her as she dances swaying gently holding Claire a soft smile on her face. She stands up straight watching her sing and dance; Lily takes a deep breath as the image of her sister dancing and singing just like she is now flash's in front of her eyes. She pinches the bridge of her nose looking away getting a headache at the sudden rush of memories of her older sister, Jessica and Sara just remind her too much of her and Alice. Her husband puts his hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze smiling at her softly Lily looks at him smiling her eyes telling him not to worry.

_Grew up in a small town__  
__And when the rain would fall down__  
__I'd just stare out my window__  
__Dreaming of what could be__  
__And if I'd end up happy__  
__I would pray (I would pray)___

_Trying hard to reach out__  
__But when I tried to speak out__  
__Felt like no one could hear me__  
__Wanted to belong here__  
__But something felt so wrong here__  
__So I prayed I could break away_

Sara's voice fills the room as she holds Claire into her chest moving on her feet light and graceful as she sings to the little girl whose smile beams up at her. Everyone seems to freeze half way through whatever their doing to turn and look at Sara all eyes on her, Lily smiles to herself turning the radio up letting the music and Sara's voice fill the silent room. Jonathan stops half way down the stairs when he hears his daughter singing voice the sound brings a smile to his face. He hasn't heard her sing in a long time since her mother died she only sings when she's alone or with Stiles and Scott playing rock band together. And the combination of her voice and the totally tone-deaf sound of Stiles isn't a very nice sound. Jonathan walks into the room smiling as he watches her dance with Claire singing to her.

"Hey! Caleb's asking how many are for pizza?" Jessica yells over everyone Sara stops singing putting her hand in the air as a signal that she's in for pizza. Jessica goes back to talking to Caleb, Jonathan walks over to his daughter smiling at her as she puts her little cousin down in the half built fort with the rest of the kids. He looks round at his pack it has been a long time since they have been all together and he forgot how big his pack was. With most of his pack each having four or five kids, so they have at least two or three reaching puberty at the same time and being able to shift fully. That's what his wife told him was a family tradition so they always had people to fight the hunters when needed; Alice was always the leader she was the alpha before him and she led them so well. Jonathan knows most people think it is him who trained Sara and Caleb in combat but it was really his wife. He remembers seeing his wife showing them how to fight and letting them tackle her to the ground she loved them so much. He knows she would be proud to see how strong they have become and Sara's display earlier today would make her extremely proud.

"It's not been like this for a long time," Sara's voice brings him back from his thoughts as she stands beside him.

"It has hasn't it," he says smiling at her.

"I nearly forgot what it was like to live in a busy house," she says laughing a little, he sighs putting his hand on her shoulder he feels bad for always being away but with his job and the pack it's hard for him to stay in one place.

"Don't feel bad dad I get that you can't always be in Beacon Hills," she says smiling placing her hand over his. Jonathan smiles pulling her into a tight hug kissing the top of her head lovingly he holds her tightly knowing she is the last thing of his wife he has.

"My brave daughter," he whispers it quietly to her no one else hears it expect Sara as she holds onto him breathing in deeply enjoying having him near after being so far away for so long.

Derek rests his head in his hand not knowing what else to do in the awkward silence between Caleb and him; they used to be extremely close since they are the same age. Before Sara was born the two of them spent all their time together in school and at each other's houses every day. And then their lives went to hell and the two of them stopped talking all together. Derek glances at Caleb as he drives silently he remembers him back in school constantly flirting with girls was mister popular in every grade. He was jealous of how easily Caleb could talk to everyone but he grew out of that in high school.

"This is weird us not talking but then again first time I see you in like six years you're with my baby sister," Caleb says smiling looking at Derek who laughs a little at his comment knowing it's true.

"Think it freaked your dad out more than anyone else," Derek says.

"Ah don't worry about him he's calmed down a lot since he found you two making out," Caleb laughs at the thought of his dad walking in on that, he stops laughing a grin replacing his smile as he looks at Derek.

"So you enjoying my little sister then?" he asks, Derek chokes on his own breath at Caleb's question turning his head to look at him. Caleb's laughter erupts in his ears as he nearly swerves the car off the road because he's laughing so hard at Derek's dace.

"Geez calm down I'm just joking but if she's anything like me in bed your one lucky man," Caleb says still laughing a little at Derek's face as they pull up to the house.

"Still cocky about yourself in bed now that hasn't changed," Derek says to Caleb before he gets out grabbing the boxes from the back seat, ten large pizza's about seven different types Derek used to think his family could eat but this is impressive.

"Hey I have a right to be cocky," Caleb says to him pointing his car keys at Derek smiling.

"Well so do I just ask your sister," Derek says with a cocky grin, Caleb laughs hitting Derek's arm as the front door is opened for them. Caleb's younger cousin Mimi opens the door a massive smile on her face she doesn't say anything to Caleb but instead turns to Derek grinning at him.

"I'm Mimi," she says flicking her dark red curls over her shoulder smiling, Derek raises his eyebrows looking at the little girl no older than eight hitting on him. He goes to reply to her but stops when someone steps round the corner looking at them, Derek can't help but smile as he looks at Sara standing in a pair of grey jogging trousers that sit on her hips and a baggy red top that shows a thin line of skin. She smiles pushing her hair out her face walking over to them she picks up Mimi putting her over her shoulder despite the protests from her younger cousin.

"Hi baby," she says smiling at Derek who bends down kissing her once pulling away so they don't end up making out like he knows they will tonight when they're alone in her room.

"Hi," Derek says smiling at her as they walk in with the pizzas just as Nick and Thomas come in behind them with three large cardboard boxes of Chinese food in they're arms. Sara skips off into the dining area avoiding Amy and Jack the twins as they run past her yelling and laughing playing some kind of game.

"Thank god! I'm starving!" Jessica yells coming into the room her eyes locked on the take out boxes as they are placed on the table, Sara smiles watching her aunt's take over the distribution of the food with everyone. She turns to Derek smiling at him she takes hold of his hand pulling him in close to her he grins pushing her hair behind her ear enjoying her pressed up against him.

"And for Sara we have vegetable chow mein, fried rice with beef and a side of dumplings," Lily says holding out the three containers for Sara who smiles making crappy hands at it wanting to eat, Derek laughs at the amount of food she's eating.

**Sara's POV**

I smile sitting down on the floor in front of the TV Caleb beside me already eating his spicy beef noodles waiting for the football game to come on so we can watch it. I snap my chopsticks in two opening one of the containers beginning to spoon the noodles into my mouth, god I have missed good take out unlike the crappy take out place I order from in Beacon Hills because it's cheap.

"Hey give me one of your dumplings," I hit my chopsticks down quickly like slapping someone with a belt on Caleb's hand as he tries to take the box of dumplings from beside me. He hisses pulling his hand away quickly a red welt appearing and disappearing just as quickly as it appeared.

"Hell no you try this every time we get take out together," I say turning to look at him pointing my chopsticks at him glaring; every single time we order take out together no matter what kind of food it is he always tries to take something I've order. And after the first couple of times I learned that slapping his hand works best to make him stop.

"Come on share with the brother you hardly ever see," Caleb says pinching my cheeks I glare at him not enjoying his abuse right now as Derek sits watching us.

"No," I simply state before putting noodles in my mouth continuing to glare at him as I chew my mouthful.

"Stop fighting you two," I turn my head to look at our uncle as he sits with my younger cousin Ben in his lap feeding him pizza who laughs showing a whole slice of pizza in his mouth.

"He started it! Every time he starts it and I get the blame," I moan at my family turning my head shooting a glare at Caleb who sticks his tongue out before turning back to the football game on the TV. I look at Derek who sits across from me on the other couch with the triplet's beside him chatting away to him Robyn climbs into his lap looking up at him. I smile playing with my food as I watch them he's so good with kids most people would feel so terrified with three five year olds at once but he's handling them so well. I know he'll be such a good dad but that's a long way away after I finish high school of course I bite my lip turning my gaze back to my food. I scrunch my face up tightening the muscles in my legs when a twinge shoots through my stomach, the kind of twinge that has been happening before I throw up which seems to be happening a lot lately. I hold back my urge to groan and rub my stomach but I put my food down no longer hungry. God what is up with me lately one minute I'm starving, the next I'm desperate and horny beyond belief for Derek and now I feel like I can't hold any food down. Fuck it must be the full moon coming up playing with my wolf. But this is extreme even with my time of the month and the full moon falling on the same day this month I shouldn't be like this. I stand up slowly resting my hand on my stomach digging the heel of my palm into it hoping it'll ease some of the tension, fuck that isn't working I squeeze my eyes shut gripping hold of the back of the couch to support myself.

"Sara?" I turn my head to look at Derek standing up beside me his hand reaching out to help me I smile waving him off beginning to walk to my room slowly needing to lie down. I taken a deep breath closing my eyes tightly as another wave of sickness come on my stomach tying itself in knots. I feel an arm grab hold of me holding me up before I fall onto the floor I look up Derek as he brushes my hair of my now clammy skin. Looking at him makes me think could I actually be pregnant? We've always used protection but maybe we weren't safe enough. The shooting pain from my abdomen stops me thinking I clutch at it feeling like I'm bleeding out again. I scramble pulling my shirt up to see small dots of reds appearing on my jogging trouser, I lean against Derek feeling a panic attack coming on.

**No one's POV**

Derek catches hold of Sara has she faints in his arms he slowly lowers her to the ground as her family crowd round her Jonathan pushes to the front with Caleb putting his hand against her forehead checking her temperature.

"She has a fever" he stops when he notices the red on her trousers.

" Move all of you let me through" Tom says coming towards the front with his doctor kit to check up on Sara Derek cradles her head in his lap keeping hold of her hand tightly praying this isn't his fault. But he knows most likely that it is his fault this is happening to her. He opens his mouth to say something but her Uncle Tom yells over him telling everyone to back away and give him space to check up on her.

"All of you move! Jonathan get my car keys NOW!" he yells picking Sara up off the ground with the help of Caleb they take her limp body away from Derek carrying her off. He stares after them looking at the small spot of blood on the floor from where she was lying Derek clench's his fists tightly cursing himself he needs to tell them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sara's POV**

I can't feel anything but this horrible stabbing sensation radiating from my lower abdomen. What's going on? What is wrong with my body? This has to be because of the full moon; it must be it can't be anything else. I can hear voices around me but I feel like I'm in a nearly sound proof room trying to listen to the mumbled talk. I want Derek. I want to open my eyes but I can't find the will to do it just wanting too continue to lie here in my mind. Is this all to do with the alpha? Or the hunters? My wounds have all healed though I could have wolfs-bane is my system some how Kate's a sneaky bitch she could have laced her knife with more than wolfs-bane. But the feeling from whatever this is isn't horrible anymore. I feel totally numb as if I'm floating on a body of still water nothing is here to bother me; even the pain in my abdomen is easing. Even if slowly it is easing and fading. I want to stay here floating forever I don't want to go back to where I have to focus on school and work. Stay here in the silence and darkness not a care in the world.

"I should kill you!" I jump my eyes finally opening with the sudden burst of noise, I stare wide eyed at the white ceiling the bright lights blinding me as my eyes adjust to their harsh light. I lift my arm slowly shielding my eyes with my hand pulling myself into a sitting position my head spinning as I lift it. I wince every sound inside the room ringing in my over sensitive ears.

"I was trying to protect her!" I look round at a set of doors where the voices are coming from. I swing my legs off the hospital bed I'm lying on for some reason I bite my lip as I pull the needle for the IV drip out my arm, god I hate needles. Even though I'm a werewolf and I heal quickly the thought of needles under my skin makes me feel sick. I walk towards the door stumbling over my feet a few times as I do; my perception off after being knocked out with probably a dose of morphine that would probably kill anyone else.

"Protect her! You just made her weak and that alpha used it!" I push open the door following my dads voice as he yells at someone. I blink looking at my dad as he pins Derek to the wall my uncle and Caleb both standing not doing anything to help him. But I know they can't he's almost completely shifted I've not seen my dad like this in a long time. He tightens his grip round Derek's throat drawing more blood; I feel my wolf struggling inside of me wanting to protect my mate but I can't fight my dad when he's like this.

"Stop it!" I scream at them raising my voice helping with my wolf, but it still feels like something is inside me trying to rip out my skin. I can't keep my eyes from flashing with anger it's my telltale scene always has been. Every one turns their heads to look at me as I stand trying to control myself from attacking my dad.

"Sara you should be lying down," Tom says to me walking over to me quickly his hands out in case I fall over or faint. I hold my hand up to him shaking my head not wanting to be babied while my dad is close too ripping Derek's throat out.

"Drop him," I don't realise how cold my voice is when I say it until I hear it. My dad looks at me the turns back to Derek glaring at him his face still cold and emotionless.

"Tell her what you've done," he growls at Derek digging his claws deeper. The muscles in my body tighten and tense my instincts begging me to give in to them too let my wolf take over I breath deep focusing on my dad as he stands his sleek dirty blonde hair standing on end over most of his body.

"Tell me what?" I ask him.

"I-i'm sorry for what I did Sara I never k-knew it would lead to this," Derek's voice cracks as my dad tightens his grip every now and then just for fun now. I growl at him stepping closer knowing how stupid it is for me to be challenging him right now but I want to hear Derek out. Not hear him gagging on his own blood, which would make my stomach churn; I pause putting my hand on my stomach. Would have. My stomach's doesn't feel terrible anymore no throbbing pain, no nothing I smile thank god I don't think I could deal with it anymore. I lift my head my smile growing more when I realise my dad has let go of Derek, I walk over to him quickly wrapping my arms round his waist burying my face in the crock of his neck licking his wound. He takes hold of my arms tightly pushing me away holding me out at arms length to look at me; I stare at him licking a bit of blood off my lip why? Licking wounds isn't something most werewolves stop since it's normally a big deal when mates do this for each other.

"Sara during one of the nights we spend together I," he stops looking at my face watching my expression.

"You what?" I ask him hating this suspense.

"I got you pregnant," I step back every sound suddenly silent like TV someone just put on mute. Pregnant. I push Derek's hands away from me stepping back reaching blindly for something to hold on too, pregnant. The word keeps echoing in my head over and over again a stupid ringing that won't stop. There was a baby inside me. My hand touches my stomach; tears I didn't even realise were rolling down my cheek reach my mouth leaving a horrible salty taste on my tongue. I had a miscarriage; I bled out killing my own child. I take a deep breath trying so hard not to cry I don't want to cry, no I won't cry. Clamping my hands over my mouth shaking my head this can't be happening I was always safe.

"Sara please," I jump back when Derek's hand touches my arm gently.

"No," the word escapes my mouth before I can stop it; I look at Derek stepping back from him shaking my head pointing a finger at him. No this isn't happening he got me pregnant I'm seventeen for christ sake! Why? I drop my hand the anger slowly building up replacing my need to protect him from my dad.

"Why?" I ask him wanting a reasonable answer and not the condom broke. Derek sighs closing his eyes taking a deep breath before beginning to give me an answer.

"I thought if you were pregnant that the alpha wouldn't hurt you,"

"But he did Derek!" I yell interrupting him.

"I had a miscarriage! I'm seventeen Derek I should be more concerned with school work not having a miscarriage!" I yell at him my eyes turning violet burning slightly despite being used to it. I move forward to grab hold of him wanting to rip open those wounds on his neck even more, oh I'm going to kill him just rip his throat wide open. I growl when Caleb locks his arms round my waist holding me tightly into his chest stopping me from pulling Derek's vocal cords out with my claws. I struggle against Caleb growling when he appeals pressure to my stomach reminding me of the fact I was carrying a baby.

"I hate you for this!" I yell at him tearing beginning to stream out my eyes, I rub at my eyes furiously trying to get rid of my tears no I won't start crying again in front of him. I will never cry in front of him again, what is wrong with him? Pregnant! Who gets there sixteen year old girlfriend pregnant unless you're some total asshole and Derek isn't an asshole toward me. But this is proving me wrong. I lift my gaze glaring at Derek who just stands watching me clearly concerned about what I'm currently thinking about, Stiles was right about him Derek is just a huge creep.

"Get away from me Derek I don't want too see you ever again," I say to him. It feels so wrong to tell him to leave but he can't be around me right now with me wanting to rip his throat out. Along with wanting to do some nasty bloody damage to another part of him that caused all this, no matter how much I love it.

"Listen to me Sara," he says doing something totally unheard of from Derek Hale him pleading with someone. The cocky asshole act totally gone leaving the amazingly sweet, romantic, broken man I love so much. I can't do this not after losing a baby. Our baby I lost our baby. I shake my head at him looking away seeing him like this just making me want to run too him crying and hold him tightly tell him I'm sorry.

"No Derek I can't. I need time to process this okay," I say to him running my hands through my hair trying to breathe normally, which doesn't seem to be working. It's like I can't remember how to function probably the most simple acts feel alien to me right now.

"Please just give me time please just I need time not to hate you because trust me that's _all_ I'm feeling right now," I say to him by voice cold and hard like steel. Caleb's grasp around my waist slowly begins to loosen on me seeing I'm no longer out to kill Derek. I don't want to kill him now I just want to seriously injury or at least break a few ribs. I look at Derek as he turns storming out the corridor throwing the door off its hinges I dig my nails into my chest feeling his anger inside of me. My wolf pulls at me wanting to run after him too fall on my knees pleading and crying for him.

**No one's POV**

Jonathan watches from the door as his daughter packs her bags quickly throwing clothes and books into them, she's already told him she's going back to Beacon Hills to Scott and Stiles. And hopefully a normal high school life now. Derek left before they even got back from the hospital leaving nothing in their room Jonathan knows anger is currently fuelling them both. But it will eventually subside enough for the two of them to see they love each other too much to stay away.

"What about the box?" he asks pointing at the wooden box sitting on her bed. Sara stops turning to look at it her hand reaching up touching the ring under her top without her even realising she's doing it looking at the box full too the brim with her and Derek. She sighs continuing to shove her clothes into her bags closing them throwing them over her shoulders walking straight past him heading for her bike. Jonathan looks at the box sitting half open a photo sticking out he walks over picking the photo up looking at his smiling daughter. He turns his head looking at the real life version sour faced and cold strapping her bag tightly onto the back of her bike. Jonathan can hear her mumbling to herself repeating a phrase he can't quite make out to herself over and over again as she walks back into the house to say goodbye.

"I'm going dad," she says looking at him a curl of hair escaping the ponytail she's tied it in for driving.

"I can't change your decision can I?" he asks her hoping he can stop her from going back there where an alpha is there trying to make a pack, which resulted in her losing a baby.

"You can't I'm sorry but I have to go back too help my friends," Sara says before turning on her heel walking to her bike as fast as she can want to get away onto the road. Get away from everyone and be alone with her thoughts. Caleb and Jonathan stand watching her pull the bike away from the house revving the engine driving full speed down the driveway trying to get away from her demons. Caleb turns to his dad wanting to know what he's keeping from him about his little sister; he's always concerned with her never wanting to leave her alone. Especially now after all of this.

Sara rides her bike full speed down the freeway heading away from the bustle of DC and back towards the supposed silent and tranquil Beacon Hills but she knows that it will be nothing near silent and tranquil with the alpha and Derek around. She weaves through cars not thinking anymore just listening to the sound of her bike engine trying to forget. Just wanting to forget everything she's learned today. Sara curses herself for not noticing the signs earlier on then maybe she wouldn't have gone to the school and lost the baby to that bastard of an alpha, that must be why i picked a fight with that Kali woman she thinks to herself. The sudden influx of hormones fueling all of her actions for the last; how long was I pregnant for before today? She growls at the thought of the dead baby that was inside her but then it makes her gag thinking something was dead inside of her body. Is this how it feels? Is this how all those mothers-to-be I saw on TV felt like when they learned they had lost their babies to miscarriages? Sara looks round slowly her bike down realizing she's driven full speed straight back to Beacon Hills, she grins she broke the speed limit the whole way here and no one has bothered to pull her over for it. The sudden wail of sirens behind her makes her think she spoke too soon she glances over at the sheriff car following behind her, she looks at the car thinking it would be best to pull over tonight and not try to out run them. She pulls her bike over to the side of the road getting her driver license out from the back pocket of her tight black jeans un-strapping her helmet her hair falling out around her no longer in a ponytail. Deputy Barns looks at the girl bent over her bike putting her helmet down on it he can't help but stare at the beautiful girl no older than seventeen in front of him dressed in tight jeans and a plain white t-shirt that clings to her breasts.

"Can I see your license Miss," he says stumbling over his words a little which makes Sara smile as she hands it over to him. She slides her hands into the back pockets of her jeans watching him check her license then look back at her making sure it's her in the picture Sara smiles looking the deputy she's never seen before checking to make sure she's not underage or anything.

"Sara Jones?" he asks her handing the license back too her.

"Yeah that's me and if my name is on your to be taken in list it was Stiles who broke the fence on the school parking lot because he forgot his stupid textbook and," she stops when the deputy begins to laugh at her Sara notices how cute he looks when he laughs.

"What?" she asks him suddenly getting embarrassed for rambling on a little bit about Stiles and her antics.

"Nothing just your exactly like Sheriff Stilinski said you were," he says to her smiling thinking it's cute that she's got embarrassed for rambling. He stops smiling at her putting one hand in his pocket offering her the other one so he can introduce himself to this very beautiful girl.

"I'm deputy Barns but you can call me Alec," he says putting on his best grin as they shake hands smiling at each other.

"It's nice to meet you Alec Barns, so you're the new deputy in town?" she asks smiling at him crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes I am miss," he says putting on a fake southern accent. Sara laughs at his joke she smiles putting her hand over her lips feeling happy right now despite having a horrible day.

"Cute but I have to go got bags to unpack and all," she says to him pointing at her bike smiling at him. Alec smiles nodding his head understanding waving her off smiling at her Sara stops by her bike turning to him.

"See you around Mr. Deputy," she says smiling at him pulling her helmet on getting on her bike revving the engine a few times but she stops when she hears his police intercom crackle.

_All units report to the high school Derek Hale has been spotted_

Sara curses under her breath driving off in the direction of the school she flicks the visor of her helmet down with one hand speeding off. The trees blur past her as she drives way over the speed limit telling herself that she doesn't want to save him but she knows that's a lie. She screams when Derek's Camaro pull out into the road nearly knocking her bike, Sara takes one hand off the handles of her bike flicking her visor up staring at Scott driving the car. He spots her rolling the window down knowing she'll be able to hear him despite the two of them driving so fast.

"What the fuck Scott!" she yells at him pushing the speed of her bike up to keep up with them.

"Hunters. Derek. No time to explain!" he yells at her before revving the engine driving off towards the iron works.

**Sara's POV**

I turn my head too see the world's biggest bitch driving behind me grinning as she tries to rear-end my bike and throw me off onto the road. Fuck this, I rev my engine speeding off past Stiles and Scott leaving them with Kate driving off through the iron works trying to find Derek as fast as I can. I stop my bike quickly spotting a large bush to hide it in knowing going on foot is my best option right now, I throw my helmet off kicking the stand out nearly breaking it off. I crouch down behind the bush watching the sheriff cars getting closer to me I spot Derek leading the way running full speed.

_Breath deep Sara remember you can easily out run these cars if you can out run an alpha werewolf_

I run full speed out the bush my feet falling in time with Derek's as we run from the sheriff cars, he stares at me I can tell he's pissed off but I don't say anything. I look behind me at Sheriff Stilinski behind us driving his car after us as we run through the iron works, I hate this place at night just reminds me of the street fights I used to get into too. My heart slams against my rib cage I push through the pains in my muscles keeping up with Derek. I don't want to leave him but at the same time I want too. I hate this feeling torn in two about him I love him but I don't trust him anymore. He's completely betrayed the trust in our relationship. I skid to a stop beside Derek who falls on the ground; I smirk rare to see him lose his footing.

"Come on!" I yell grabbing his arm pulling him back to his feet pulling him behind me. I keep hold of his hand as we run in between the metal storage containers I can hear the whole of the sheriffs department getting out their cars deciding to continue this chase on foot. Derek pulls me round a corner nearly pulling my shoulder joint straight out the socket, I look at him. He's trying to protect me; he's trying to make up for the whole baby thing. I shake my head no, no not forgiving him with one kind act he's got to earn my trust again. Fuck I sound like a cheesy sitcom. I stop turn round to the dogs send after us I smirk big mistake puppies I growl baring my fangs at them the sound echoing around us. I smirk standing up straight watching the dogs run off scared I jump out my skin when someone grabs hold my arm pulling me beside them. Shit. But before Derek can open his mouth to yell at me for being a ridiculous idiot he slams my body against the cold metal of the working equipment covering me. My arms fly up covering my eyes from the flash of the explosion, I swear under my breath if Kate was here why the hell didn't I think that more of them where going to be too. I'm really not thinking straight tonight. I follow Derek's eyes finding Chris Argent reloading his crossbow watching the two of us try to get our senses back before he shoots again.

"Move!" Derek yells grabbing my arm pushing me in front of him. I swallow trying to catch my breath back my eyesight still blurry from the silver, fucking hunters right keep finding new ways to mess up our senses. I feel Derek's hand resting on the back of my head keeping me shielded from anymore arrows, I don't move this is probably the closest we're going to get with each other for a long time.

"Get in!" I lift my head looking at Stiles as the pull up in Derek's Camaro.

"Go!" Derek yells at me pushing me out in front of him I grab the window frame of Derek's car jumping through it throwing myself straight into Stiles who is trying to scramble into the back seat. I look at Stiles lying underneath me a grin spreads over my face as he stares up at me; I slide away from him onto the other seat still grinning. But my grin fades quickly when Scott starts to talk.

"What part of laying low didn't you understand!" he yells at Derek who hits the dashboard pissed off about something.

"Damn it, I had him!" he yells.

"Who the alpha?" Stiles asks leaning forward in between the car seats blocking me out the conversation. Too be perfectly honest though anything to do with the alpha I don't want in on anymore. Unless it involves ripping that bastards heart out his chest then I'll happily join in then.

"Yes! He was right in front of me, then the freaking police showed up," Derek says making the pissed off face I find extremely adorable.

"Oh, hey they're just doing their jobs," Stiles says trying to lighten the mood.

"Idiot," I say kicking his lower leg as Derek glares at him not happy he's pointing out the obvious too him.

"Yeah thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state," he stops turning to look at me as I sit in the backseat not saying anything. I know he risk a lot coming up to DC just so he could apologise to me for the whole pretending to be dead thing.

"I risked a whole lot for you," he says to me leaving Stiles staring between the two of us wondering what he means by that.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake. Okay I get it," Scott says keeping his eyes on the road unlike Stiles who is still staring at me after Derek's comment. I shove him out the way taking his place between the front seats looking between my currently pissed off boyfriend and best friend.

"All right drama queens. How did you find him?" I ask Derek wanting him to at least talk too me. Derek looks away from me I hold my breath puffing my cheeks up wanting to crack him in the jaw right now pissed at his diva act. I get that we're both pissed off at each other but that's no reason to put all of us at risk.

"Can you just trust us for half a second?" Scott asks him.

"Yeah all of us," Stiles says pushing in front of me, I smile when Derek turns to look at him sending death glares at Stiles who gulps deciding it's best to keep his comments to himself right now.

"Or just those two, I'll be back here," he says slumping down into the seat beside me. I sit forward deciding this is werewolf business now and sadly Stiles isn't part of that club.

"Look the last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris," Derek says. Stiles and me both sit forward at the same time our telepathic power as we call them kicking in at the same time.

"Our chemistry teacher?" we ask in unison.

"Why him?" Scott asks as Stiles pushes me in the ribs clearly wanting to be the one involved in the conversation.

"I don't know yet," Derek, says I can tell he's worn out from all of this one of the major factors probably being the two of us fighting.

"What's the second thing?" I ask him putting my hand on Stiles forehead shoving him hard back down into the seats sticking my tongue out at him.

"Some kind of symbol," I lean forward looking at the sketch on the bit of paper. A residing groan comes from Scott and me as we look at the symbol on the paper knowing all too well where it's from and whom it belongs too.

"What? You know what this is?" he asks looking between the two of us.

"I've seen it on a necklace," Scott says I rub at my eyes sighing looks like those make-out sessions with the enemy weren't for nothing.

"Allison's necklace," he says to us. I sigh leaning back in my seat just wanting to go back too my house and get some sleep I close my eyes for a second but stop when I realise something.

"My bike!" I scream throwing Stiles out the way sending him crashing into the back seats his limbs flaying about. Scott looks at me like I'm crazy for wanting to go back there I get that it is kind of a suicide mission to get my bike back. But a chunk of my wardrobe is in one of the bags along with my laptop and schoolbooks.

"We are not going back there," Derek says not making eye contact with me.

"I need my stuff for school Derek," getting pissed off at him for being a total bitch right now.

"Do I look like I care?" he asks me turning into a complete asshole. I scowl at him falling back into the seat beside Stiles who hasn't moved from his position on the floor. He raises his eyebrow nodding his head at Derek wanting to know what's going on between the two of us, I shake my head rolling my eyes at him not wanting to talk about it right now. We'll probably end up talking about it during history while we're supposed to be working. I'm just going to go home try to get a good night sleep and then go deal with the hell hole called school. I close my eyes leaning back I also have to work the dinner shift tonight at the restaurant tomorrow night. Balls I don't want to go to work but I have to if I want any money to afford food and a dress for the dance.

I groan rolling onto my side moving my hand about the floor of my bedroom looking for my alarm clock has it continues to ring over and over again. I stop I didn't turn my alarm on this morning because I have first and second period off, what the hell is ringing then? Stiles isn't coming to give me a lift too school today so it can't be him at my door. Shit! I sit up straight stumbling out my bed as the person starts to knock on the door for me. Did dad come down to check on me? Why would he I'm fine after everything that's happened. I had a good cry last night to get it all out my system and I have all my sadness is gone and I'm ready to go too live my life again.

"Hold on!" I yell at the door running down my stairs pulling the shoulder of the baggy college jumper back up tripping over my own feet stumbling towards the front door. I open it pushing my mess of hair out my face I glance at myself in the mirror beside the front door looking at my nearly completely straight hair. Hmm I like that I think before unlocking the door opening it to see a deputy walking away from the front door their back to me.

"Deputy?" I ask opening my door more crossing my arms over my chest watching them turn round. I smile at Deputy Barns standing smiling at me walking back over to me holding a set of keys out for me to see.

"Thought you would want that back," he says to me. I look behind him too see my bike sitting in the driveway next to my car not a scratch on it despite leaving it in a bush last night in a shady neighbourhood.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart," I say to him turning my gaze back smiling as I lean against the doorframe. He laughs softly pushing his perfectly curly brown hair out his face shrugging his shoulders; I feel my heart jump in my chest holy crap how can anyone be this cute? I point behind me inside the house opening my mouth trying to think what to say but my voice doesn't appear. Alec hands me the keys and bags back neither of us talking as our finger tips brush lightly I see the hair's on his hand stand up on ends but I don't feel the spark he's clearly feeling. I take my hand away holding my stuff into my chest smiling at him, as we stand silent.

"Do you want a cup of coffee I'm just up so I was going to make some?" I ask him smiling.

"No it's okay I've got to get back to work can't get fired, I keep this quite this time Miss Jones but next time let's not going running about at night with wanted criminals," Alec says smiling at me. I laugh nodding my head understanding I watch him walk back to his car clenching my fists tightly hating this feeling of slight longing that's coming over me. No I do not like him, he's just being nice to me nothing more than that. Yes it's always fun to have a little flirt but Derek is my mate, despite acting like a total ass last night he's still my mate. No matter how much I want to break all the bones in his body. I yawn locking the door behind me walking through the house to go make coffee and try to wake up before I go to school. Stiles is going too question me about everything that happened the past week and also why Derek was being a bitch towards me last night. I just want to get through school and work without any hassle being best friends with Stiles hassle is guaranteed. I fill my favourite mug up with coffee smiling at the smell instantly waking me up I smile padding through the house towards my room wanting a shower to wash all the grime off me.

I stand under the water looking at the broken tiles in front of me from when I broke down thinking Derek was dead; I hate him so much but I still want his arms around me. To protect me from the big bad world. I shake my head running my hands through my wet hair I can't rely on anyone to protect me. I have to rely on my own strength that's what my mum taught me I smile at the thought of her and the training sessions we used to have when I was a kid. I turn the water off stepping out my shower drying myself off wanting to fill my bike up with gas before I go too school; I pull my underwear and favourite pair black skinny jeans. I hum to myself wondering into my room tossing my towels into my wash basket picking up the khaki green shirt I left on my bed. I smile feeling really good now I open the trunk beside my desk digging through all my shoes till I find my black suede ankle boots. I toss them on the floor next to my school bag beginning to blow dry my hair wanting to get the house as fast as possible, I shake my head looking at my reflection my hair I smile as I push my wavy hair out my face liking it. I pull my shoes on grabbing my bag and keys running out my house.

**No One's POV**

"Guys hey wait up!" Sara yells running after Scott and Stiles as they walk away quickly talking to each other. She jumps in between them putting her arms round their necks grinning at them but the worried expressions on their faces makes it fade.

"What's up?" she asks them taking her arms away pull the handle of her bag up onto her shoulder more.

"Jackson knows about Scott being a werewolf," Stiles says.

"What! How the hell did he find out?" Sara asks looking at Scott.

"I have no idea," Scott says panicking about this whole thing blowing up in his face. First the alpha, then Allison and now Jackson knowing he's a werewolf life is not throwing him a bone.

"Did he say it out loud, the word?" Stiles asks trying to be logical right now.

"What word?" Scott asks his panic level rising slowly.

"Werewolf," Scott stares at Sara like she's crazy for saying it out loud in the middle of a packed hallway.

"Did he actually say, I know you're a werewolf?" she asks him avoiding people as they walk.

"No but he implied it pretty freaking clearly," Scott says looking over his shoulder like he thinks Jackson is going to be there listening in on the three of them.

"Okay maybe this isn't as bad as it seems. I mean, he doesn't have any proof of your wolf activities right?" Stiles says actually using a line of thought for once.

"Also if he wanted to tell someone who's going to actually believe him anyway? They'll just think he's been reading to much twilight," Sara says hitting Scott's arm lightly.

"How about Allison's father," Scott says.

"Okay, it's bad," Stiles, says running his hand through the tuff of hair on his head.

"I need a cute. Right now," Scott says putting his hand on Stiles shoulder slowly beginning to stop panicking.

"Does Jackson know about Allison's father?" Sara asks narrowly avoiding getting hit in the face by a bag pack.

"I don't know," Scott says running his hands down his face groaning.

"Okay, where's Derek?" Stiles asks, Sara rolls her eyes at the mention of his name not wanting to see his sour face today.

"Hiding like we told him to. Why?" Scott asks confused by his best friends.

"I have another idea. It's going to take a little time and finesse, though," Stiles says making hand gestures to emphasise his point.

"Stiles remember you two have a game tonight its quarterfinals," Sara says to him reminding him of the fact that he's actually playing for once.

"And it's your first game," Scott says the hint of a smile appearing on his face at the thought of the two of them playing together.

"I know, I know. Look do you have a plan for Allison yet?" Stiles asks Scott.

"She's in my next class," he says sighing.

"Get the necklace Scott," Sara says following after Stiles walking towards their history classroom where she has to hand in a week of homework all at once. She turns on her heel walking backwards giving him a thumb's up trying to make him feel better about snatching his old girlfriends necklace.

Sara sits down beside Stiles at their shared desk pulling her books out her bag opening up where Stiles has his textbook open, she looks at the clock waiting for the questions to start about last night.

"So what was going on with you and Derek last night?" he asks. She laughs less than a minute a new record for him she thinks.

"We got in a fight okay," she says twirling her pencil in her hand not really listening to what the teacher is saying just waiting for Stiles next question.

"Was he up there in DC with you?" he asks.

"Yes he was," she states bluntly.

"Is that where you got in the fight?" he asks again.

"Yes," not even thinking about her answer.

"But the two of you were all lovey dovey and crap before the night at the school. Which I must say you totally freaked me out on bleeding on the classroom floor and the," Sara groans snapping her pencil in two getting annoyed at him talking right now. She turns her head too look at him silencing him when her eyes flashing violet for a split second but she reels her anger back in.

"We got in a fight because the bastard got me pregnant Stiles and I had a miscarriage," she hisses at him knowing giving him the whole truth will shut him up for the rest of class. Sara sighs beginning to take notes on the chapter their teacher just told them to start on ignoring the bug eyed stares from Stiles at what she just told him.

**Scott's POV**

I look at Sara as she picks at the pieces of fried chicken she got for lunch reading the chemistry textbook propped up in her lap as she rests her feet on the empty chair. She's not said one word since she sat down for lunch, which is weird cause, normally she would be chewing my ear off talking to me.

"Hey you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah I'm good why you asking?" she asks not lifting her gaze from the book actually beginning to eat her lunch instead of picking at it.

"Just your strangly quite did Stiles freak you out or something?" I ask her, Sara chuckles softly lifting her head actually look at me with a smile.

"I don't think he could freak me out anymore ten years of friendship I've seen it all," she says smiling at me as Stiles flops down into the seat beside me instantly starting to eat his lunch. Sara raises her eyebrows looking at him as he shoves a whole piece of fried chicken in his mouth; she swings her legs round putting her textbook on the table beside her.

"Did you get her to give you the necklace?" Stiles asks after swallowing his mouthful of fried chicken.

"Not exactly," I say to him taking a swig of my water.

"You did something stupid didn't you?" Sara asks resting her head in her hand stabbing a bit of fried chicken on her fork.

"Yes okay I did she told me not to talk too her at all," I say to them sighing.

"So she's not giving,"

"She's not giving me the necklace," I say interrupting Stiles.

"Well, did you find anything else out?" Sara asks.

"Just that I know nothing about girls and that they're totally psychotic," I say. I jump when the fried chicken suddenly hits me in the face Sara glaring at me from across the table.

"Hey we're not all psychotic boys are just as bad," she says pointing her fork between the two of Stiles and me I laugh enjoying having her back in school.

"Okay, I came up with a plan B just in case anything like this happened," Stiles says before cramming another bit of chicken in his mouth.

"So what's plan B?" I ask him feeling sick watching him eat his food, sixteen and still no table manners.

"Just steal the stupid thing," he states spraying crumbs out his mouth as he talks.

"Wait couldn't we at least trying getting to Harris?" Sara asks flicking crumbs off the table too amuse herself.

"No because my dad put on a twenty-four hour protective detail okay. The necklace is all we got. So just steal it thank you," Stiles says. I lift my head looking round the cafeteria stopping when I see Jackson just staring at the three of us like we're aliens, which technically two of us are.

"He's watching us," I say looking away from Jackson.

"Just act normal," I say to him. Sara chokes on her food starting to laugh as Stiles slides down his seat attempting to act normal.

"Stiles normal are you blind?" she asks coughing as she tries not to choke on her food Stiles throws a bit of left over chicken at her.

**Sara's POV**

I laugh avoiding the bit of chicken Stiles just threw at me as revenge for saying he's not normal which is totally true so he can blame me for it. I stop laughing when I see Scott wince at a noise, Jackson idiots figuring out everything we can do. I push my hair behind me ear listening to Jackson munch on his apple before beginning to talk too Scott.

"What's up with you two?" Stiles asks looking between Scott and me as we listen to Jackson.

"Jackson's is talking to Scott. He knows that he's able to hear him over all the noise," I say leaning forward in my seat.

"Guys looks at me, just talk to me. Act normal. Just say something Stiles," Scott says starting to get antsy about this whole thing.

"Saying something to me," Scott says looking between the two of us.

"My mind's blank I can't think of anything," Stiles says. I stare at him mister I have an opinion on everything doesn't having anything to say for once in his life.

"Your minds blank? _You_ can't think of something to say?" I ask him.

"Not under this kind of pressure," he says making puppy dog eyes at me before turning and looking at where Jackson was behind us.

"FYI he's not even sitting with them anymore," I turn my head to see Jackson's seat empty like he's just disappeared but I know Jackson he's not left the room. I look round the cafeteria trying to spot him in the crowds of people sitting and standing.

"Where the hell did he go?" Scott asks looking like his head is about to fall off with the amount of turning it he's doing. I jump when Jackson's voice suddenly rings in my ears I hold my head in my hand trying to focus on his voice.

_Looking for me McCall? I'm right here. So what else can you do? Huh? Can you see better? Are you stronger, more powerful? No I know there was no way you suddenly got that good at lacrosse. Which means you're actually a cheater, aren't you? _

Shit, I look at Scott as he starts to get more pissed off with everything Jackson is saying too him. I look at Scott's hand as it starts to shake his grip on the water in his hand slowly starting to tighten more and more, Stiles looks at me like I know what to do right now. But controlling a pissed off beta is a freaking challenge. I lean forward in my chair placing my hand over Scott's slowly knowing he's jumpy right now.

"Scott listen too me, focus on me you can't let him have this kind of power over you. Okay?" I say to him but he doesn't listen to me. I jump back when he snaps his lunch tray clean in two; I let out a low whistle looking at the broken tray and Scott's lunch on the table.

"Right that's it," I say standing up pushing my chair out so fast it clatters too the ground drawing more attention. Scott and Stiles stare at me as I turn to look at Jackson standing in a corner smirking thinking he's won this; game on you cocky ass. Normally I like Jackson but right now I want to punch him and break those perfect cheekbones. He stares at me as I get closer to him all eyes in the cafeteria following me as I walk I grab hold of his arm applying a hell of a lot more pressure than I normally would. Jackson winces slightly as I drag him out the cafeteria own the quite hallways till I find an empty classroom; I smirk throwing him into one of desks.

"What the hell!" he yells at me but his words are silenced as I drop my bag on the ground lifting my head to look at him my eyes glowing violet bright in the dim light of the room. I smirk at him walking over to him slowly looking him up and down like a piece of meat.

"Don't pick a fight you can't win Jackson," I say to him flexing my hand watching my claws appear replacing my nails.

"Your," he can't finish his sentence as he stares at me currently processing this news that I'm just like Scott. I laugh turning on my heel bending down picking my bag up off the ground spinning round looking at Jackson standing staring at me.

"Oh yes I am," I say winking at him walking out the classroom leaving him staring after me. I laugh putting a hand in my jean pock walking away from him he may be a cocky asshole but I'm cocky as well and I make it a hell of a lot cuter than you do. I know Scott is probably going to kill me for doing this but I had too prove a point to Jackson, hell I wanted to prove a point to that cocky butt munch that Scott has a team on his side apart from Stiles. I look at the clock on the wall I sigh walking towards the parking lot needing to get to work soon or I'll most likely be fired but I know my boss wouldn't let me go; since I've been working there since last summer and I always pick up Saturday night shifts for him.

**No one's POV**

Sara runs her hand through her hair leaning against the bar bored wondering why she even took a shift today since the restaurant is basically empty. Apart from her and the only other waitress called Ashley who is currently out the back having her twentieth cigarette in a row.

"Sara start to clean up," she turns her head to look at her manager briefly before he disappears into his office again most likely to watch TV and eat left over chicken. Sara walks round the bar turning on the radio running her fingers over the volume dial turning it up humming to the music as it starts to play. She grabs the broom undoing the top button of her white dress shirt starting to sing along to the Kelly Clarkson song playing Sara stops holding the broom like a microphone singing to the song. She feels like a massive weight is being removed from her shoulders as she sings, the song suddenly becoming totally relevant to Derek and her right now. She knows she shouldn't miss him but she does. It's like someone has drawn a line splitting her body in half one side wanting to say she takes everything back that she said; the other half though wants to rip his manhood off for being an asshole. She stops when the phone for the restaurant starts to ring Sara runs round the bar turning the radio off quickly composing herself before she answers.

"Hello The Bridge restaurant how can I help you?" Sara asks opening the reservation book.

"Sara it's Stiles," she smiles putting her pen down knowing he either wants take away or just wants to talk.

"Let me guess burger no pickles with an extra large portion of curly fries?" she says beginning to write the order down.

"Well I wasn't thinking about that but you could bring that as well as yourself," Stiles says to her.

"I'll see you in half an hour tops," Sara says before hanging up the phone and giving the order to the cook before running off to locker room too get her bags.

Sara walks up the stairs to Stiles room the heels of her shoes clicking on the polished wood pulling her hair out the bun she had it in for driving, she can hear Stiles talking to some in his room probably Scott she thinks. She knocks on the door stepping in pulling the take out bag out for Stiles Sara lifts her head to see Derek standing in front of her shirtless. The two of them stand looking at each other neither of the looking away; she can feel the air around them become heavy as they continue to stare. Derek runs his eyes over her long bare legs in a short black skirt then up to the shirt she's wearing; he just wants to pin her between him and the wall too kiss her, to feel her pressed up against him again.

"Here's your food Stiles," Sara says looking away from him after what feels like an eternity. Stiles takes the bag from Sara staring at her as she turns back to Derek looking at the top he's holding in his hands that clearly doesn't fit him. She stops when she realises Danny is hunched over Stiles computer working away at something but she doesn't bother to ask about it.

"I may have something that'll fit," she says turning on her heel walking towards the room she uses when she stays over at Stiles, well more when her dad calls his dad and makes her stay over. She doesn't mind Stiles and her normally end up playing Xbox or watching movies till four in the morning. She keeps a bag here just for the event she decides to stay over if their studying and she knows that she has one of Derek's shirts in here that she used to sleep in. Derek closes the door behind them as they enter the room he watches her pull a bag out then throwing him a top; Derek catches it but continues to watch her Sara drops the bag on her bed not looking at him.

"You can leave now," Sara says to him crossing her arms turning into a cold heart bitch around him.

"Why can't we get over this?" Derek asks her pulling the shirt on.

"This isn't something we can just make disappear Derek," she hisses at him,

"How the hell not!" he yells the two of them feeding of each other's anger. Mates fighting is never a good thing because their anger just fuels the other and the fight can last for hours turning from a screaming match into a fist fight, neither backing down.

"A life Derek! How can you just forget about that! Did our child mean nothing!" she screams at him pointing at her stomach stepping towards him her eyes glowing violet burning into his.

"Of course it meant something to me! You're not the only one hurting from this! How do you think it made me feel too see you on that hospital bed bleeding?" he growls at her stepping closer.

"I know exactly how you feel Derek. I can feel it remember I feel everything!" she says to him remembering the pure anger from the day she found out she had miscarried.

"Then understand Sara," he says his voice cold cutting straight through her.

"I understand better than anyone Derek, and I hate that I do. Do you not think I just want to erase it all from my memory? But you know what I can't and neither can you!" she yells at him jabbing him in the chest. Derek grabs hold of her hand pulling her in closer to him glaring at her neither of them backing down from this argument.

"I understand that we can't forget Sara," he says holding her hand tightly enough to crush the bones in her hands.

"Just get out Derek," she says pushing him off her no longer wanting to be around him tears start to well up in her eyes. Derek let's go of her hand watching her wipe tears from her eyes turning her back to him pushing her hair out her face.

"Sara," he steps forward putting his hand on her shoulder wanting to comfort her, Sara turns round slapping his hand away from her.

"No, just get out," she says stepping further away.

**Sara's POV**

I bury my hands into the pockets of the dark purple hoodie I'm wearing lying aimlessly on the floor of the room, listening to Stiles Derek and Danny track the weird text Scott apparently sent to Allison the night we were in the school. I close my eyes hating myself right now I gave into every emotion I could have towards him, god I hate being a girl so over god damn over emotional at times. I open my eyes thinking about that night at the school, welcome to the family? What the hell does that mean? I groan family, freaking family. I stop my brain finally making the connection it needed to a long time ago and all of this could be over already. Peter _Hale_. Freaking Hale why didn't I catch onto this earlier. I sit up off the floor grabbing my black suede ankle boots from the floor pulling them on running out the room I'm so stupid for not making this connection a month ago.

"Sara!" I don't look back as I run straight out of Stiles front door pulling my helmet on, I have to see if I'm right god I hope I am. Then I can end all of this and I can go to the dance without having to worry about an alpha werewolf ruining it.

I stop my bike right outside the long term care wing of the hospital I look at the front doors it's so quite here unlike the other parts of hospital. I take a deep breath remembering how I begged my dad to bring my mum here when she was bleeding out telling him maybe the doctors could help. It was the deluded dream of a scared child that my mum could be saved without revealing what she was. I tie my helmet to the handles of my bike stuffing the keys in my pocket as I jog up to the front of the building. I can smell the people inside from here blood and decaying skin mixing together into a foul smelling cocktail, this when being a werewolf sucks. I push open the doors walking quickly towards the reception desk I hit the bell on the desk a few times looking round for anyone even a random person would do.

"Hello!" I yell looking round beginning to wonder down a hallway looking for someone to ask where Peter Hale's room is. I stop in the middle of the hallway listening for anything that would give me a sign of people actually being here. I start to walk again the only sound I can hear is the sound of the heels of boots echoing I stop looking at the nametag on the door _Peter Hale _so this is it. I wonder what he's going to be like, Derek never let me see him he said it wasn't the best idea for me too see him in the state he was in after knowing him before. He was the only one to get out the fire alive, so no wonder he's doing this. I push open the door to see the man I used to know sitting on the bed looking out the window a smile slowly spreading over his face.

"I finally remembered where I knew you from," he says turning round to look at me face on. My stomach as I look at the scar tissue covering half his face, the image of the man I used to know showing in my mind he looks so different. No wonder Derek didn't want me too see him.

"Your Alice's little girl last time I saw you, you weren't this most attractive girl on the planet but now," he pauses looking over me.

"My nephew is certainly a lucky boy," Peter says standing up walking towards me, shit I need to get out of here. I turn round quickly planning to run as fast as I can out of here but I run straight into Stiles standing in the doorway. I roll off him scrambling to my feet looking behind me for Peter but he's gone Stiles stands up picking phone up off the ground staring at me. I open my mouth to say something but stop when a nurse suddenly appears behind us I growl at her as she smirks like she could win a fight against me.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over," she says stepping closer to Stiles and me.

"You and him. You're the one who. Oh my god I'm gonna die," Stiles says pointing between the two of them; I growl grabbing hold of him by the collar shoving him behind me pressing him up against the wall as a form of protection. I turn about to move for the nurse when Derek suddenly appears elbowing her in the face; I smirk at him classy move.

"Now that's not nice Derek," I stop turning round to see Peter is right behind me, shit. I gag when he clamps his arm round my neck tightly cutting off my air; I gasp clawing at his arm trying to get him to let go of me.

"She's my nurse," Peter says running his fingers through my hair like a fucking pervert.

"She's a psychotic bitch who's been helping you kill people, get out of the way and let go of her," Derek says his eyes locking with mine. I know he can probably feel pressure on his neck right now from Peter but he's not going to show any sign of weakness right now.

"You think I kill Laura on purpose. One of my own family?" Peter asks walking towards Derek still holding me up off the ground, what the hell is wrong with this guy? Seriously could he just drop me I get the point this is between family. Derek growls running at Peter I scream when I'm thrown in to the wall as hard as Peter can, all the air knocking out my lungs when my back collides with the wall. I roll onto my side coughing watching Peter toss Derek about like a rag doll; I growl giving into my protective instincts over him.

**No one's POV**

Peter turns too look at Derek's mate standing up and running at him he chuckles grabbing hold of her throwing her to the other end of the hallway. He bends down taking hold of Derek by the throat lifting him up off the ground.

"My mind, my personality were literally burned out of me," he says dragging him down the hallway towards where the Stiles boy and his mate are.

"I was being driven by pure instinct," he drops Derek turning to the nurse as she lies on the floor still knocked out from the blow to her face. Derek rolls over towards where Sara lies he looks at her chest making sure it's moving before he turns to his uncle hoping to end this. He watches her open her eyes holding onto her side groaning as he wounds start to heal; she forces a smile at him.

"You want forgiveness," he says landing a pretty good punch to Peter's face.

"I want understanding Derek," he says to him as he stumbles from the quick blow to his head before kicking him in the chest.

"Stop it," Peter turns to look at Sara as she starts to pull herself up off the ground tears running down her face as she looks at Derek lying on the ground defenceless. Peter kicks her in the ribs hard silencing her again no longer caring if she is Alice's daughter.

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell. Even more slowly coming back to conciseness," Stiles peaks his head out from behind the desk looking at situation quickly ducking back down again.

"Becoming an alpha taking that from Laura pushed me over the edge of the healing process. I can't help that," he says stepping towards Derek who manages to pull himself up trying to land another hit. Peter grabs his fist pushing him back down onto the ground crushing the bones in his hand.

"I tried to tell you what was happening I tried to warn you," he says following behind Derek as he drags himself along the floor trying to get away so he has time to heal a little. Sara groans pulling herself up off the floor she hisses looking down at her dislocated shoulder, she takes a deep breath slamming her hand into her shoulder pushing the bone back in.

"Fucking balls," she hisses slamming her fist down onto the desk breaking the top of it. Sara follows after Peter not trusting him alone with Derek her footsteps echoing as she walks towards the back room, she leans against the wall holding her head the room spinning. Derek looks at Sara as she walks into the room wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve looking at him, he holds his ribs sitting up more watching his uncle let her walk straight over to him.

"Big improvement on the face Peter love the dramatic flare," she says sarcasm heavy in her voice bending down beside Derek wiping the blood away from his nose looking over him making sure he isn't bleeding anywhere else. He takes hold of her hand wanting to kiss her so badly but stops himself turning to his uncle who grins at Sara laughing at her comment.

"Why thank you now let me explain after all I am family," Peter says grinning evilly at them.


	12. Chapter 12

**No one's POV **

Scott turns his head when the lights go out looking round him starting to panic knowing that this is probably the alpha coming to beat him up again.

"Danny?" he asks walking towards the light switches flicking them on and off again. Scott looks at lacrosse ball rolling across the locker room floor he walks over to the showers picking it up nearly jumping out his skin when he sees Sara and Derek standing beside each other. He stares at them Stiles told him they couldn't stand each other because of some big thing that happened in DC. So why the hell are they together?

"Thank god! Where the hell have the two of you been?" Scott asks him wanting an answer to why his two best friends weren't at the match. Sara looks behind him at Peter as he holds the lacrosse stick she wants to hug Scott and tell him everything but knows she can't right now. Scott turns round staring at Peter wondering who the hell this is.

"I really don't get lacrosse. When I was in high school, we played basketball. Now that's a real sport," Peter says. Scott stares at him beginning to make the connections now about everything that has happened. He turns looks at Sara and Derek neither saying anything to him remaining completely silent.

"Still I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes and that the played it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right? Well.. I have a little of my own to resolve, Scott," he says putting the silly lacrosse stick down.

"But I need your help to do that," Peter says looking his little beta up and down.

"I will not help you kill people," Scott says glaring at the man who turned his whole life upside down.

"Well, I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include," Peter stops trying to remember the name Derek told him earlier, he glances at him unable to remember the name.

"It's Allison," Sara says looking at the floor ashamed of her for saying it.

"Sara you're on his side? Both of you are on his side?" Scott says looking at his best friend.

"Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott asks him.

"It was a mistake," Derek says his face completely emotionless.

"What?" Scott says so totally confused by everything that is going on right now.

"It happens," Derek states bluntly.

"Now Scott I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We really just want to help you reach your full potential," Peter says.

"By killing my friends," Scott says thinking of Stiles and Allison.

"Well sometimes the people closest to you can be the ones holding you back the most," Peter, says sympathy in his voice.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that," Scott says looking at Sara who cracks a small smile at him. Peter shakes his head walking slowly towards Scott, Derek grabs hold of Sara quickly knowing her all too well she glares up at him pissed he's holding her back.

"Maybe. You could try and see things from my perspective," Peter says showing Scott his claws before driving them into the back of his neck. Sara stares at Scott as he crumbles to the ground breathing heavily she pulls herself out of Derek's arms chasing after Peter growling. Peter turns to look at Sara as she walks towards him she stops just in front of him glaring at him. He raises his eyebrows at her wondering what she's going to say, Derek puts his hand over her mouth not wanting his uncle to have a reason to hurt her again.

"So protective it makes me blush," Peter says grinning at Derek. Derek glares at his uncle leading Sara out away from Peter knowing something that will calm her down. Sara glares at Derek as he pushes her up against a wall glaring right back at her she opens her mouth to protest he grabs hold of her chin kissing her roughly. She moans her hands tangling into his hair kissing him back the two of them finally giving into their built up emotions, Sara grins into the kiss pulling away leaning into him.

"My house now," she whispers in his ear her hot breath sending shivers straight down to Derek's pants. Peter watches the two of them from the shadows he is jealous but also extremely impressed that his nephew managed to get his hands on her.

Derek kisses Sara pulling away letting her pull her top off tossing it to the ground before pulling his off smiling at him kissing him again, he grabs hold of her thighs lifting her up off the ground. Sara wraps her legs round his waist wrapping her arms round his neck tightly kissing him hard enjoying the feeling of his skin against hers. The feeling of his fingers digging into her skin loving how dominant he is right now taking control of everything. Derek carries her over to the bed dropping her down never breaking their kiss his hands still gripping hold of her thighs tightly; he pulls away from her lips kissing down her neck lovingly the little moans and gasps she makes.

"I love you Sara I'll never hurt you again," he mumbles against her neck, Sara laughs taking hold of his face lifting him back up to her lips kissing him.

"I know you won't," she says smiling at him before kissing him again hard neither wanting to wait any longer to pick up where they left off. Sara grabs hold of his shoulders flipping them over so her legs straddle his chest she grins down at him running her fingertips down towards the top of his jeans. Derek smirks grabbing a handful of her hair pulling her down kissing her hard biting down on her lower lip, Sara moans pull him into a sitting position kissing him hard. Derek growls his claws ripping through her jeans Sara pulls away from him pouting as she looks down at her ripped jeans; Derek grabs hold of her ass pulling her into him more biting her collar bone.

"I think they'll need to come off," he says into her shoulder running his tongue along the dip, Sara laughs unbuttoning her jeans letting Derek flip them over again pulling her now ruined jeans off grinning when he sees her bare skin. God he's missed her. Three days without her and he wants to claim her all over again.

**Sara's POV**

I chew the lid of the pen scribbling down a note for Derek as Stiles honks his horn at me again I managed to clear everything up with him and Scott under the agreement I tell him what happened in DC. I really don't want to spill the beans about everything too Scott but it's the only way I can get him to talk too me. I grab my house keys shoving them in the pocket of my short closing the front door behind me running out to Stiles jeep Scott standing beside him so I climb in back.

"Okay so do I spill my guts now or when we're following Jackson?" I ask them as Stiles pulls away from my house heading towards town.

"Now would be best," Scott says turning in his seat to look at me.

"Fine fine," I say holding my hands up in surrender.

"I don't want to side with Peter okay but he's using me against Derek and Derek against me but he's also using the fact that Derek and I are kind of on rocky ground right now," I pauses letting Scott take it in before he starts to ask more questions.

"And why are you on rocky ground?" Scott asks me.

"Derek kind of may have gotten me pregnant and well I may have had a miscarriage," I say stumbling over my words like Stiles when he's under pressure.

"Pregnant!" Scott yells as we follow after Jackson.

"Yes okay right just leave it, I've told you now you can trust me again right?" I ask him.

"Um guys we have an Argent with Jackson," Stiles says to us as we pull up beside Jackson and Mr Argent talking beside Jackson's broken down car.

"Hey Jackson need a ride?" I say leaning forward from the back seats grinning at Mr Argent as he glares at me.

"Come on Jackson you know you're too pretty to be left out here," Stiles says laughing at his own joke. I slide over making room for Jackson as he walks over too us I watch Mr Argent as he puts something in his pocket most likely thing he used to break his car down.

"Hey boys!" he yells I scowl at him do I look like a freaking guy too him? He walks round starting Jackson's car up a cocky grin spreading over his face as he looks at the four of us staring at him. What is wrong with his family? I swear they're all completely messed up in the head.

"Told you I knew a thing or two about cars," he says grinning walking back off to his car, I clamber out the back of Stiles jeep hopping down onto the ground beside Jackson and Scott watching Mr Argent drive off. He's probably going to send Kate next to try and get Jackson when he's alone so they can see if he's the third beta.

"What are you following me now?" Jackson asks.

"Yes you stupid freaking idiot you almost gave everything away right there," Scott says getting just as aggressive.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asks us, he really doesn't understand any of this.

"The Argents think you're the third beta Jackson they think you're Scott," I say putting my hand on Scott chest pushing him back a little not wanting him to start a fight. Scott turns round punching the side of Stiles already messed up Jeep, Stiles scoffs waving his hand at the new dent.

"Dude my jeep come on," he says to him.

"I could hear your heart besting from a mile away literally," Scott says to him his breathing still heavily.

"Now the Argents think there's something wrong and now me and Scott are stuck keeping an eye on you so they don't kill you, too," I say to Jackson keeping my arms loose at my side in case Scott decides to wolf out. Jackson turns to me trying to glare me down I smirk really? Trying to glare down a werewolf is he just stupid?

"You know what this is your problem, not mine okay? I didn't say anything which means you're the one that's going to get me killed," Jackson says turning back to Scott shoving him in Stiles jeeps.

"Can we stop hitting my keep?" Stiles asks pushing Jackson away from Scott as they two of them start to fight.

"When they come after you I won't be able to protect you. I can't protect anyone," Scott says turning his head looking at Stiles and me, I feel my heart drop I can finally see how much he hates this; how much the change has affected him.

"You know what? Now you have to do it. Get me what I want and I will be fine protecting myself," Jackson says.

"No you won't Jackson. This isn't some kind of game you can't master it in a day, trust me for someone bitten all it does is make things in their life worse," I say to him looking at him resting my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh really? You two can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a really hardship McCall!" he yells at Scott and me.

"Yeah we can run really fast expect half the we're running away from people that want to kill us! And I can hear things like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore, right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying too you!" Scott says I feel his shoulders sag underneath my hand as he says it. Jackson scoffs not taking anything Scott said just into his thick skull.

"It ruined your life. You know you had all the power in the world and you didn't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like you turned sixteen and someone bought you a Porsche when they should have started you out with a nice little Honda," Jackson pauses looking at all three of us like we're freaks.

"Me? McCall I drive a Porsche," he says quietly leaning into us. I growl having enough of him deciding too prove a point to him that this is not as easy as he thinks it is.

**No One's POV**

Jackson turns his head looking at Sara her eyes glowing violet growling at him he steps back but she grabs hold of his shirt he gulps looking at her as she looking him dead on. Sara growls at him sick and tried of how cocky he is she doesn't care anymore about keeping her friendship with him now.

"Want to know how hard this is Jackson?" she asks him as her claws ripping through his shirt her eyes beginning turning a brighter shade of violet flashes of red dashing through them. The colour change makes Jackson feel like some kind of demon is watching him closely.

"This _gift _as you call it got my mother killed, has me running from the people that did it. I'm constantly terrified that I'm going to lose another person I love. Look at me Jackson I was born like this," she growls bringing his face closer to hers making him look straight in too her eyes, her left eye suddenly turning red completely for a second before fading back to violet.

"And even I can't control it," she says coldly at him before shoving him roughly towards his car, Jackson stares at Sara as she holds her head in her hand pain distorting her face as the claws that ripped through his shirt disappear. She was born like that? He walks away to his car quickly his hand shaking slightly but he hides them from the group as they all watch him. Sara holds her head in her hand feeling like a something is tightening round her head why the hell did her vision go red for a second? What is going on with her? She breathes deep forcing a smile as she turns back round to Scott and Stiles who stare at her, Stiles crocks pointing after Jackson in a what the hell gesture. Sara laughs at him ignoring the pain as it radiates from her head.

Sara groans trying to pull her house keys out of her pocket juggling her over flowing messenger bag and two full grocery bags; she lifts her leg up balancing one of the bags on her thigh managing to get her keys in the lock. God damn Stiles he never fucking helps, she thinks to herself finally getting the door open without dropping everything on the ground. She looks up the stairs as she walks into the house the squeaking from her shoes echoing around the empty house. Derek must be gone, she thinks dropping her bag and keys on the table sad that he's gone. All this fighting has just made her realise how much he actually loves him being around all the time; seeing him asleep beside her this morning made her smile and completely forget about all the crap that has happened. She puts the grocery bags on the hall table walking back outside picking up the last three bags. Sara shivers pulling the sleeves of her long grey cardigan tighter over her hands as she balances the bags in her arms kicking the door shut behind her. She smiles to herself wondering if Derek will come back too the house before Stiles and Scott appear for pizza and Xbox night. Actually she hopes Derek will be back before pizza and Xbox night because she really wants to see him again and make sure he actually eats proper food for once, instead of cold take out food or leftover's from her fridge at one in the morning. She laughs remembering when she caught him eating old Chinese food out her fridge at two in the morning; Sara walks through to the kitchen trying to decide what too eat. She leans on the doorway balancing the bags with ease as she turns on the light to see someone she did not want to see.  
Peter laughs smirking when her eye meet his she screams dropping the bags she was holding on the floor the content spilling all over the floor, Sara steps back from him her eyes wide fear then anger appearing in them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sara turns round to see Derek standing behind her his face completely cold towards his uncle being here alone with Sara.

"Oh I just came to see how my dear nephew and his little play mate were doing," Peter says leaning back in the seat looking at them. Derek steps beside Sara who bends down picking up her spilled food products off the floor. She doesn't say anything hating the horrible atmosphere that has filled the room, god she hates this Peter just makes everything feel like it was when they where fighting.

"So how are you?" Peter asks making the atmosphere even heavier.

"Pissed off and not in the mood for you," Sara says coldly standing up putting bags on the island leaning on her hands breathing deeply turning her head looking at Derek. She smiles at him weakly Derek looks at her his beautiful mate she looks so tried and worn out. Sara smiles when he steps towards her taking hold of her hand pulling her into him kissing her head gently knowing this is wearing her out.

"Oh that's rather mean," Peter says pretending to be hurt by her insult as he watches Derek hold her his arms protectively round her waist and back keeping her turned away from him.

"What is your real reason for being here?" Derek asks him trying to keep a straight face as Sara's fingers run over the top of his jeans.

"Just wanted to see if I could talk too Sara about seeing her mother again," Peter says. Sara stops at the mention of the word mother, her mother? This asshole doesn't know does he? She steps away from Derek unwrapping his arms from around her he curses under his breath watching Sara step slowly towards Peter. She drags her nails across the side of the counter her anger taking over Peter watches her images of her mother at her ages suddenly coming into his mind.

"Why the hell would you want to talk too my mother?" she asks her voice cold her eyes changing quickly to violet as she walks towards him.

"Well me and your mother go way back," Peter says standing up in one graceful movement watching her move towards him clearly his choice of conversation topic wasn't a good one.

"I take it she never," Peter stops when Sara's hand suddenly clamps round his neck lifting him off the ground slightly despite the height and weight difference, she growls at him her fangs appearing not able to control herself. Peter looks at her amazed at her strength but then again her mother was always stronger than most and when she became an alpha she was incredibly strong. So strong it was impossible to win in a fight against her when she was completely shifted. And it is so very clear to Peter that her little girl has inherited her strength.

"Talk about my mother again and I will rip your throat out," Sara growls at him tightening her grip round his neck Peter actually chokes a little at the strength of her grip. Peter laughs grabbing hold of her wrist putting himself back down on the floor grinning at her as she glares at him swiping her arm back.

"Very impressive," he pauses fixing the collar of his shirt making sure he doesn't look bad for his date with the lovely Melissa McCall later on this evening.

"So could I please?" he stops when Sara lifts her gaze from her wrist to glare at him pain and anger mixed into her eyes.

"She's dead," she states bluntly to him dropping her gaze away looking at the floor her hands balling up into fists not wanting to talk about her mother. Just thinking about it makes her feel sick to the pit of her stomach like someone is twisting her insides around.

"Oh well that's shame," Peter says actually sad but to Sara it just sounds extremely sarcastic. Peter turns round deciding it's time for him to go pick up his lovely date for the evening and use her against his little beta Scott needing him to join his pack or they will never win against the Argent's.

**Sara's POV**

I sigh falling onto the floor closing my eyes as I drop my head trying not to sob because I nearly lost myself just from Peter mentioning my mother. He really knows how to press my buttons. How the hell does he know her? I know the two of them had a good relationship when our families were together. But I didn't know they went further back than that.

"God," I groan resting my forehead against my knees taking deep breaths when this is all over I swear I may actually cry from sheer joy. I take a deep breath pulling myself up off the ground deciding to cook food for us all to eat instead of ordering pizza. And I know that Stiles orders out most of the time now because of his dad working all the time also the fact that the last time I saw Stiles try to cook something he nearly burned the whole of our house down.

"Okay I'm going to cook is there anything specific that you want too eat?" I ask Derek crossing my arms putting a smile on my face trying to hide the fact that I want to cry.

"Sara," Derek looks at me knowing me all to well that my smile is forced to hide the fact that I currently want to bury my face in his chest and cry. I wave my hands at him making my smile bigger trying to make this horrible feeling disappear using this fake smile.

"I'm fine Derek please," I stop when my gaze meets his I open and close my mouth like a goldfish trying to think what to say too him. Derek rolls his eyes stepping towards me wrapping his arms round me tightly I groan resting my head against his chest. He strokes the back of my head I chuckle lifting my head too look at him laughing more when I see the cocky grin on his face knowing he's won.

"I hate him please just let me rip his throat out Derek please," I say pleading with him using my best pout at him. Derek laughs resting his forehead against mine, god I love when he smiles. Is it too old fashioned to say that his smile makes my knees melt? Oh well he makes my knees melt.

"Hmm baby I would love that," he says leaning down kissing me. I grin putting my hands on the side of his face kissing him back, after last night I can't get enough of him. I pull away from him running my thumbs along his jaw line smiling at him enjoying this moment alone we have.

"Now what do you want to eat?" I ask him stepping away starting to put the shopping away. Derek laughs coming up behind me wrapping his arms round my waist tightly kissing my neck I close my eyes relaxing against him.

"I think I want you," he says in my ear his breathe hot against my skin. I moan tugging at his top wanting him to realise his arms from around me so I can kiss him. He laughs as he continues to kiss my neck digging his claws into my sides I moan grabbing hold of his top pulling him closer, Derek pulls away turning me round I look up at him wanting him to kiss me already.

"It's been less that a day," I say to him.

"I don't care," I moan when he kisses me roughly grabbing hold of my ass picking me up putting me on the counter.

**No one's POV**

Stiles stands in Sara's back garden staring at Sara and Derek as they kiss each other he can hear Gin Wigmore – Man like that through the closed patio windows. His jaw drops as he watches the rather energetic make out session between them he watches Derek pulls Sara's top off with one hand kissing her as soon as he can. Stiles has only ever seen stuff like this on TV or on his laptop late at night with his headphones on. So this what it looks like in real life. This is what Scott and her do when they get time off from this whole alpha situation no wonder the two of them are never around.  
Sara moans when Derek pulls away from her turning to look at the patio doors, her face slowly drops when she sees Stiles standing bug eyed staring at them. She growls glaring at him her eyes looking extremely bright to Stiles as he backs away from the doors waving awkwardly at them. Sara laughs lying back on the counter watching Derek storms towards him not a happy bunny that Stiles has been watching them. Derek grabs Stiles by the hood tossing him into the kitchen watching him slide across the floor from the force of the throw, Stiles stares up at Derek looming over him clearly angry.

"Get a nice kick from watching?" Derek growls at him picking Stiles up off the floor by his shirt. Stiles starts making noises waving his arms about trying to put a sentence together but is too busy staring at Sara as she hops off the counter not bothering to put her top back on. Derek growls again slapping Stiles just hard enough for him to get the point pointing a finger at him glaring.

"Eyes up Stilinski," Derek says to him, he turns to look at Sara his eyes making the point that he wants her too put her top back on. She sighs rolling her eyes at him picking her top up off the floor putting it back on.

"Happy now?" she asks him Derek drops Stiles down on the floor again wrapping an arm round her waist tightly kissing her again as an apology.

"What do you want Stiles you're not supposed to be here for another hour?" Sara says to him wrapping her arms round Derek's waist resting her head on his shoulder. Stiles holds back his urge to gag at their display of affection; he didn't even know that Derek could show affection let alone smile like he does when he's with Sara.

"Well to start with if you'd pick up your phone you would know we have to go help Scott like hmm," Stiles pauses too look at his watch making the situation more dramatic.

"NOW!" he yells at her. Sara sighs turning to look at Derek who is still glaring at Stiles she flicks the side of his head getting his attention away from Stiles. She smiles at him leaning in kissing him firmly like it's the last kiss they could ever have and after their fight she never wants him to forget how much she loves him.

"I'll see you later baby," she says stepping away from him smiling happily. Derek smiles at her his hand cupping her cheek in his hand Stiles gags at the tender moment between them causing Sara and Derek both to turn their heads and glare at him.

"Let's go," she says unwrapping herself from Derek's arms picking her hoodie up from the back of one of the chairs grabbing hold of Stiles by the shirt sleeve dragging him off.

Sara puts her feet up on the dashboard as Stiles drives his jeep through Beacon Hills trying to find Mellissa's car neither of them have said more than a few words to each other. Neither knowing what to do around each other after what happened at the school with Scott around it's fine cause it defuses the tension but now. You could quiet literally cut the tension with a knife. She turns her head looking at Stiles as he drives was what she did at the school the remainders of her crush from elementary school? She knows it can't be her feelings now because she loves Derek so much but she still did that too Stiles. Sara opens her mouth but closes it again not knowing what to say she sighs slouching down in the seat thinking over everything that happened at the school trying to put together her thoughts from that night. She turns her head again wanting to say something too Stiles but can't bring herself too; Sara holds back a groan when Stiles suddenly hits into another car that's parked. Parked! For Christ sake she knew he was a bad driver but this is just over the top. She jumps out the car walking over beside Sara a cocky grin spreading over her face when Peter steps out the parked car. It fades when she sees Melissa walking round angry as she looks at the two of them.

"Oh are you kidding me! Stiles Sara!" she yells at them.

"Miss McCall?" Sara says staring at Melissa who looks amazing now feeling bad for what Stiles just did.

"Wow this is… this is just crazy. What a coincidence, huh?" Stiles says playing his I'm a cute goof ball card. Sara turns away looking at Peter as he stands in front of them her hands slowly balling up into fists as she looks at him. Nothing would please her more than too punch him right now. Peter turns round when he senses a pair of eyes on him he looks at Sara as her eyes glow a soft shade of violet he smirks at her but his smirk fades when her eyes suddenly flush red briefly but the colour fades quickly. Could she have inherited it too? He thinks to himself as he looks at Alice's double standing before him, same piercing gaze, same beautiful face, the same flowing light blonde hair. And those violet eyes that used to enchant him as a teenager. Peter knows she is exactly like her mother he has experience how strong she can be when she is angry; he chuckles to himself remembering when Alice used to fight with her father she could easily beat him without breaking a sweat.

"I mean.. I do not know what happened you guys like came out of nowhere," Stiles says.

"Came out of nowhere! We were parked Stiles on the side of the road!" Melissa yells at Stiles.

"How crazy is that?" he says, Sara laughs at him god he is going to be in so much shit when he gets home.

"I mean we should probably call the cop, you know do a whole accident report thing don't you think Stiles?" Sara says elbowing him in the ribs.

"Oh right, yeeeaaahhhh I mean we totally should," Stiles says nodding his head in approval.

"I don't think that's necessary," Peter says looking between the two teenagers foiling his plans for the evening.

"Oh are you sure?" Sara asks the sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

"Actually you know I think I'm feeling a little whiplash," Stiles says rubbing his neck.

"Whiplash! You hit us!" Melissa says getting sick and tried of the two of them always popping up when she has plans. Stiles fumbles over his words for a few seconds before actual words start to come out.

"I don't know, there's definitely something wrong with my neck," he says continuing to rub it. Sara watches Peter as he wonders off she can hear Scott breathing from behind one of the parked cars further down the street, what the hell is he doing? She stops he's been distracting them so her ass of a boyfriend who is walking on extremely thin ice now can go and get Jackson too feed him to the wolves; quiet literally. Stiles stops what he's saying when Sara pulls her hoodie off tossing it too the ground beside him taking her shoes off throwing them on the ground. Everyone around them watches her as she starts too run bare food dressed in only a vest top and denim shorts her hair trailing behind her. Peter lets out an amused chuckle watching her run away from them towards his old burnt out home; run little werewolves run he thinks. Sara never loses her footing once as she runs through Beacon Hills straight into the woods, the only sound coming from her the soft pants that escape her lips. The small clouds of her breathe disappearing in the cold air; she doesn't stop running as she crashes through the trees praying she makes it there before a fight breaks out. Sara stops in front of the house looking at Derek as he stands behind Jackson who is slowly approaching the front door of the house.

"Derek!" she yells at him clenching her fists both Jackson and him turning too look at her as she storms towards them.

"Get out of here Sara," he says to her his voice cold.

"Jackson don't you dare," Sara says paying no attention to Derek's comment and glares.

"Go in Jackson everything you want is inside," Derek says arguing against her. He moves before Sara can leading Jackson into the house, she walks in after them grabbing hold of Derek's arm turning him round pointing her finger at him getting ready to yell at him.

"This house… it's the same house," Sara stops both of them turning too look at Jackson as he walks around looking at the burnt remains of the building.

"What'd you say?" Derek asks pulling his arm out of Sara's grasp.

"I've dreamt about this place. I remember the staircase. I remember these.. these walls. I remember everything," Jackson says fear creeping into his voice slowly.

"Jackson you've been here?" Sara asks her temper fading.

"No, never I dreamt it," Jackson says turning too look at them, Sara watches as Jackson slowly begins to realises he's walked straight into a trap.

"There's no one else here. And no one else coming?" Jackson says fear slowly coming over him as he steps back towards the stairs. Derek nods his head his face cold making him appear completely heartless Sara grabs hold of his arm when his claws appear not wanting him to anything he's going to regret.

"Derek stop this," Sara says grabbing hold of his arm. Derek turns to her quickly grabbing her hand off his arm she winces slightly at the amount of strength he uses to keep hold of her arm.

"I have to do this," he growls at her keeping hold of her arm as he turns towards Jackson.

"No.. no, please. Please don't okay? I'll shut up I'll never say another word again. I'll leave Scott alone. Please you can't do this! Please!" Sara stares at Jackson tears beginning to escape his eyes pleading with Derek to stop this. She has never in the ten years she's know him seen him show this much emotion, it's so unlike him to get rid of the whole cocky persona he uses.

"I don't deserve this," Jackson says sobbing.

"I think you do," Derek says coldly keeping hold of Sara so she doesn't get in the way of completely this task for his uncle.

"NO!" Jackson yells at him his voice breaking from sobs.

"Look around you! Wouldn't there be someone here trying to save you? There's no one here. And there's a reason. No one cares that you drive an expensive car. No one cares that you have perfect hair, and no one cares that you're captain of the lacrosse team!" Derek yells at him his grip on Sara tightening slowly, she hisses in pain trying to pull her arm free but fails miserably.

"Excuse me co-captain," Sara lifts her head looking at Scott as he jumps down the staircase she moves back when Derek finally let's go of her. Sara looks between Scott and Derek both of them shifted fully ready to attack the other one. She opens her mouth to yell at them too stop this stupid behaviour when the bright light suddenly blinds her she blinks rapidly trying to get rid of the spots in her vision. Derek drops his arms from covering his head looking at Sara as she stands out in the open, he yells at her too move but the bullets come to quickly. Sara falls to her knees clutching at her bleeding wounds, she stares at Derek black liquid running out her mouth. Scott grabs her pulling her too the side bleeding as well from one of the bullets, Derek looks at the two of them making his decision in a second. He runs to them picking Scott up as he holds Sara in his arms protecting her from any more bullets.

"Run! You keep her safe now GO!" Derek yells at them watching Scott run out the back of the house holding the last thing he holds dear to him in his arms. Sara looks over Scott's shoulder trying to escape Scott's arms to help Derek he looks back at her as she screams his name he looks away from her before opening the door.  
Scott carries Sara's body through the woods her blood soaking through her top he collapses too his knees looking at Sara blood running out her mouth in thick black lines. He falls down onto the ground lying beside Sara he looks at the night sky the bullet wounds sending searing pain through his body. Sara coughs a horrible thick sound as blood splutters out her mouth she can't make her body move as small clouds of purple smoke escape the open wounds.

"So this is how it ends?" she says her laugh slowly turning to spluttering coughing sound.

"Always thought I'd die in a more fashionable way," she says looking up at the stars. Scott groans turning his head to look at Sara she flops her head to the side looking at him with a soft smile despite the blood all over her chin she still looks angelically pretty.

"You've been a good friend Scott I love you," she says a tear rolling down her cheek as she turns her head back the slight movement painful.

"Tell Stiles I love him," her voice fading as her eyes close her whole body becoming limp slipping into the darkness that was calling her. Scott stares at Sara's body as it lies beside him he pulls himself over to her ignoring the pain that screams for him too stop his actions; he collapses beside her landing face first into the leaves unable to do anymore.

"Allison," his voice is quiet her name slipping out without him even thinking about it.  
The figure looks at the two young werewolves bodies lying on the ground at his feet, he bends down looking at the girl her face lit by the starlight she could be a beautiful statue if it wasn't for the blood on her face. She is really the double of her mother, he thinks bending down picking her up off the ground slowly tossing the other one over his shoulder carrying the weight with ease.


End file.
